Squadra Esecuzioni: Ascension to Heaven
by West-Door-88
Summary: Diavolo was too paranoid. He was too paranoid and smart enough to predict that the hitman team was going to betray him with the rumors of his daughter flying all around among the members of the Passione. And thus the hitman team found themselves at a new world, a new world where they will climb up the stairway to heaven, and achieve it gloriously. WARNING: NO JOJOS IN THIS FIC
1. Of Everthing That Stands, The End

"... Such… an infuriating… thing! HOW?! I should've felt this abnormality sooner! I can literally feel my daughter's presence growing and I didn't notice that until now? UNACCEPTABLE!"

* * *

"_Dude really? They were making out in that room? Hehehehehe… You're useless Stand does come in handy sometimes, you know that?"_

"_Fuck you Illuso. Why don't you take a look with your fucking Stand then? And do you know how awkward it was seeing those two doing that? You know what? Fuck you and everybody in this room"_

"_Aw come on Formaggio~ You know how my Stand is a bad match to Gelato's. If I used my Stand to spy on them, he would've figured it out with a high probability!"_

"_What's so worrying about them knowing that you peeped on them then?"_

"_We both know how crazily strong Sorbet's Stand could get. I would gladly not take the risk of facing him next to our leader"_

"_*gulp* True that"_

* * *

"That small moment! That worthless past caused by my ignorant self has caught up to me! How can I let such a thing happen?!"

The Emperor roared as his computer crumbled into bits of plastic due to the immense pressure he applied onto his hands. Thankfully, his so called daughter were in good hands of people he could trust. But… it was a matter of time before somebody used his daughter to find him and he couldn't allow anybody to execute his daughter. He had to do it himself to be 100% sure he erased his past! No well trusted executive or an assassin can do this job! Only he, Diavolo can do this! But, he cannot let anybody lay their hands on his daughter! He cannot let that happen! At what cost whatsoever, he cannot possibly allow that to happen!

* * *

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Well… at least we wouldn't be paying the air-conditioner fees hehehe… … Shit"_

"_... T…"_

"_Did you say something Ghiaccio? Speak up"_

"_FUCK THIS SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! WHY DO I NEED MY STAND TO COOL YOU GUYS DOWN EVERY SINGLE FUCKING SUMMER?! AM I SOME KIND OF FREE ICEBOX THAT YOU USE TO COOL DOWN?"_

"_... Technically you are"_

"_MOTHERFU—"_

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes… That would do, that would do. That way would bring Trish safely to me… No executives, no assassins shall… Assassins…?"

Diavolo remembered an incident. An important incident where it had to do with one of the traitors he had to get rid of. There were many that challenged his throne, but they all fell like flies, Stand users or not. But those two… they came dangerously close. That was why he had to send out… his… most reluctant executors to get rid of them. What were their names again…?

…

…

…S…

Sorbet and Gelato… Sorbet and Gelato…

* * *

"_F-frà? I-i-is this alright to d—"_

_**BANG**_

"_E-eep!"_

"_Pesci… you are trembling after seeing blood. Why stutter when I grant somebody death. Why did your voice rose sharply when I pulled the trigger? Why would you do that?"_

"_E-eh? B-bro that's because… because… umm"_

"_PESCI! YOU MAMMONE!"_

"_E-EH! I'm sorry bro!"_

"_An ordinary civilian would definitely cringe at the sight of blood and also even faint by the sight of it. Others may go to hysteria when they witness murder or when they commit it. It is natural to do so for they instinctively fear and detest it. BUT! We are no civilians Pesci! We are no normal people! We are gang-stars! We are the Mafia! We are assassins whose job is to KILL people! That is why I called you a mammone Pesci! That is why you are a mammone Pesci!"_

"_Au… Ahhhh… I-I'm sorry bro…"_

"_*sigh* Listen Pesci, listen carefully to your senior. Pesci, although there are still some members in our team that has not accepted you as our true member, I have accepted you to be our family, to be like us. If you are truly like us and if you chose this path you will act like one! Fix your instinctive fear of blood and death Pesci! And don't hesitate to harm somebody! In our world it is either kill or be killed. You are family Pesci, and I do not appreciate my family being killed by some worthless lowlife. Fix yourself Pesci and glory shall come"_

"_Y-YES FRÀ! I WILL CHANGE!"_

* * *

"Risotto Nero and his team… They are dangerous. I don't know most of their Stand abilities because they are an assassination team and they certainly do have a grudge against me according to my spy organization… Although there are literally nobody who trusts them or associates with them, they will hear the rumors soon enough! There… there is a high chance they would go after for Trish… They never liked their position anyways and two of their members have been executed… Although I have warned them it is highly likely they would revolt against me again! I SHALL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN, EVEN IF THEY WERE NOT PLANNING TO REVOLT AGAINST ME! No one… no one must know who I am and I would gladly do anything for that to happen…"

So, Diavolo plotted thinking of sending anybody to finish them off.

"Not Carne… he is too value to be used for something so trifle like this. Squalo and Tiziano… no… They might fail and anger them more… I need a person who can completely wipe the team out… I need… I need…"

* * *

"_Buongiorno amore"_

"_Heh… good morning Gelato. Aw fuck, my ass…"_

"_Heh… Was that an invitation or was I too rough last night?"_

"_Fuck you. *smooch* Argg! Don't kiss me *chu* while I'm trying to be angry with y—*rero* Gelato!"_

"_Oh ho ho… Sorbet, it seems like little Sorbet has woken up? What shall we do?"_

"_Arggg Gelato! Stop teasing m— AH! G-Gelato! Your mouth! It's s-so warm!"_

_Outside the room Risotto Nero facepalmed while recording his team's income. Next time, he was going to get enough money to buy some soundproof wallpaper._

* * *

"Ah! Perfect… These pawns should do… They certainly would do…"

Somewhat relaxed Diavolo began to type his orders to his Capos. One to Polpo and Pericolo about his direct matter with Trish, and one to Fretta to deal with the vermins that would soon cause him trouble.

Apparently, there was a nice Stand that was able to deal with all of them, at the same time. He just hoped that they wouldn't fail and add fuel to the hitman team's anger.

That would be very problematic for his identity.

* * *

"_By the way Formaggio, why do you have so much money?"_

"_Yeah… Coming to think of it, you have more money than the rest of us have. How did you do it? You are definitely not the type of guy who would save his money…"_

"_... food costs"_

"_What?"_

"_What did you say Formaggio?"_

"_I said I don't need to pay much for food alright!"_

"_?"_

"_Ah shit this is depressing… When I eat alone, I usually shrink myself and eat food. So even a few crumbs of bread, a drop of beer, a small miniscule piece of steak is a valley of food for me. After I eat, I stay in that state until the digestion is complete. That's why I have more money than you guys. The money I spend on food is equivalent to zero"_

"_... This is depressing"_

"_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING HELL! WHY ARE WE SO POOR?!"_

* * *

"Go Fretta. You're Stand **『****The Doors****』** will surely wipe them out. I don't care where your ability sends them to. If it is certain that your ability sends your victims somewhere that does not exist in this world, I am fine with that. Use everything you've got, to eliminate them!"

_CREAK_

* * *

"_Kehehe…*slurp*"_

"_M-Melone. Seriously you're freaking us now"_

"_Can you blame me when she shows off her gorgeous body to everybody? Her hips were plump, bountiful and at the right size, her teeth were in good health, her stride was firm and beautiful. Di molto great! Eheheh…"_

"_Don't worry too much Pesci… This guy does this all the time. Just get used to it"_

* * *

"Ahahaha, I'm so sorry signore. I didn't see you in th—"

**『****King Crimson****』****,** _**TIME HAS BEEN ERASED**_

"—mancan le parole~ Sì lo so che non c'è luc— Eh? What am I doing?"

The cleaner looked around the interior of hotel room 404 only to see… nothing. What was he here for?

"Ah, that's right. I was going to clean this place! Better get back to work…"

* * *

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... All of you… Forget all about Sorbet and Gelato"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_... If I could, I would avenge the two of you. If I could, I would hunt and kill the boss with no hesitation. But… but… … Understand what we're doing here Sorbet, Gelato. I cannot… I cannot risk any more members of my team… Forgive me Sorbet, Gelato, but your sacrifice, your hardship must go to naught for the sake of the living… Forgive me, for having such a… incompetent leader"_

_If Risotto Nero could cry he would, but after the age of fourteen, after when his cousin died by that idiotic truck driver he vowed never to cry again. But inside his heart, Risotto Nero was crying. Crying loud and full of anguish that it rang in his eardrums and his brain. But Risotto Nero would not let anybody else die. That was the least he could do for his teammates, his family… His remaining family._

* * *

**Chapter 1: 『****The Doors****』 Everything That Stands... The End**

* * *

"We have to do this Risotto! Can't you see we now have a lead on where to find the boss? We can avenge Sorbet and Gelato, oi!"

Risotto Nero massaged his temple, his mind going a mile a second. It is true that the rumors of the boss' daughter were spreading like wildfire among the members of the 'Passione', but was it worth it? Was it worth to use the girl to track down the boss and take control of the drugs?

"Ghiaccio, I understand your feelings, but I need more time to think about our little 'rebellion'. Going against an enemy we don't know is a dangerous feat, and especially if the enemies our boss…"

"Now we can know where he really is! Now we can know his identity Risotto! Why can't you understand?!"

"I agree with Ghiaccio with this one leader" Prosciutto claimed stepping in. "Don't you feel that we have to do something when a chance of ascension and glory is out there? A one life chance to find out the identity of the boss, a one life chance to avenge our two teammates. Don't you think we have to give it a go Risotto?"

"I do understand what you guys are implying. However, if we take this path, the stakes, the risks are something I must consider also. That is why I am contemplating about it"

"We DON'T HAVE TIME RISOTTO!" Screamed the angry blue haired assassin as he clutched his laptop so hard it began to crack. "IT IS NOW OR NEVER!"

"Stand down Ghiaccio. You're close of crossing the dangerous line"

"Fuck you Melone! Don't act as if you don't want this to happen!"

"Ummm—"

Risotto sighed as the whole room went into mayhem as everybody screamed at each other. Was it really worth it? Some of his crew will die for sure if they chose this path, but glory and wealth were waiting for them if they succeeded. And like Prosciutto had said, opportunities like these don't come oftenly and his whole team had a huge grudge with boss. They were skillful, they were resourceful, they deserved more for cleaning up the trash that poses a threat to the gang, but all they received was the income of a wealthy businessman. He and his team deserved more. Then, Risotto took a look around his crew, viewing their faces and especially their eyes to confirm their determination and their resolve.

Formaggio's eyes were burning in rage and passion. The weakest member of the Squarda Esecuzioni was ready to take on anything that was going to come in his path.

Illuso who usually had his signature smirk of confidence was not smiling at all. Instead his mouth was twisted into a scowl and his eyes told Risotto that he was perfectly determined to rebel against boss.

Prosciutto looked angrily at him with his eyes ready to kill anybody who would stand in their way.

Pesci had a look of uncertainty, but determination nonetheless burning in his eyes. And… there was something else, but Risotto knew he would agree to this insane decision.

Melone, although talking hotly with Ghiaccio looked as if he wanted to fight against the boss. The frustration of this situation was clear on his masked face.

Ghiaccio was… well… No words are needed to describe what was going in his eyes and his face. The blue swirly haired temper-problemed man was already ready to betray the organization and hunt the boss. He was planning to do that if only he hadn't taken Risotto's cold logical decision into account.

Seeing that all of his members were this determined, seeing that they were all spiritually prepared to announce a decision that would change their destiny once and for all.

"W-wait! Fratelli!" Screeched Pesci suddenly as he stood up abruptly shaking all over his finger pointing towards the door.

"What is it Pesci?" Asked Prosciutto as the argument among the hitman stopped abruptly. Risotto also stopped, confused why Pesci would suddenly step up. Risotto knew Pesci was mentally the weakest among them and he rarely spoke out his voice that was why Risotto asked Prosciutto to take care of Pesci, but if the timid, weak-spirited, person who lacked confidence, even in front of Formaggio spoke out like that, there was something wrong with the situation. And the rest of his members weren't dumb enough to figure that out.

"T-t-there, there is somebody at the door! My **『****Beach Boy****』** can feel somebody behind that door!"

"**!**!**!**!**!"**

"**『****Man In The Mirror****』**!" Roared Illuso as he disappeared into the reflection of a mirror along with Melone with his Stand **『****Baby Face****』**. Since Melone's Stand wasn't suitable to fight Illuso brought his friend with him to the mirror world and Melone went with him willingly. Melone knew the extent to his powers and even when his **『****Baby Face****』** was a terrifying Stand, it was useless if he didn't have a healthy girl he could use, which the Squarda Esecuzioni didn't have at disposal. The current situation was something that could happen in a minute and Melone and Illuso were not going to take any chances.

The others also pulled out their Stands too, but unlike Illuso, they did not activate their ability, yet. Any rash action may get them killed and this is when the purpose of having a leader comes out. The leader gives out the orders with his cold logic and quick reasonable decision, the others comply and follow them the best they could. They were waiting for their leader to make the decision for their next course of action.

"Pesci! Don't lose your concentration on that man beyond that door! Don't you dare lose it!" Roared Prosciutto ordering Pesci as Pesci gritted his teeth as his Stand **『****Beach Boy****』** came into full form. Risotto also called out his Stand to feel the man behind the door. His ability was to control metal, but at the same time, he could locate anybody by feeling their metal. While he did that, his mind started to accelerate faster and faster.

'_S-shit. Did boss predict all of this? Or is this revenge for somebody we killed? No… this cannot possibly be revenge. Our teammates were all silent in our ways of assassination and nobody could possibly know it was our doing… Gelato and I made sure of that! Then this is the orders from the boss! Boss somehow knew we were going to betray him the moment the rumors of the daughter came out! Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!'_

That was when Risotto discovered something odd.

"Pesci, you said that you are certain that there is somebody behind that door did you?"

"Y-yeah leader! I definitely felt it, and I still feel it now! There is _somebody_ over there!"

"Pesci, I find that hard to believe… **『****Metallica****』** isn't sensing anyone outside of this room"

At that one statement everybody whipped their heads towards Pesci, including Illuso and Melone inside the mirror world who had left each one of their ears in the real world to hear what was going on.

"N-no! I swear it fratelli! I swear that there is somebody outside the at this moment! Their presence suddenly flared up to a level that even when I didn't pull out my **『****Beach Boy****』**. Somebody is there, and they used their _Stand_ that required so much energy that **『****Beach Boy****』** literally felt _it!"_

His voice was genuine, his eyes were telling the truth and Risotto had to admit that there was something sinister, something _bizarre_ that was happening to them. But there was no one behind that door and that was something Risotto could guarantee. Does this mean that the Stand user was far away and the Stand that just emitted its energy is a long-ranged Stand? That was the only possible conclusion Risotto could come up with. Moreover, nobody could just enter their lair that easily unless it was a long ranged stand. He couldn't wait any longer, they needed to get rid of this Stand and its Stand user or all of his teammates may die for nothing.

This was bad and he needed to act quickly before the enemy attacked. Who knows if their attack was already progressing?

"Then it is highly possible that we are under attack of a _long-ranged Stand!_ Pesci! Use your **『****Beach Boy****』** and take out the enemy Stand!"

"E-eh?"

"DO IT NOW!"

Pesci, knowing that the leader seldom raised his voice except for urgent situations did exactly what he was told. He threw the sinker and the hook into through the door then his face became contorted with confusion as he felt the line with his fingers, sweat pouring down from his round brow. As the deafening seconds passed Pesci's face became more and more confused his **『****Beach Boy****』**'s line going back and forth, back and forth.

"H-hey… frà, if I open this door, there should be a corridor right?"

"What are you talking about Pesci! Get on with your **『****Beach Boy****』** and take out the enemy! Your comrades are in danger!" Ordered Prosciutto

"N-NO! There's something wrong! There's something wrong with the _'room'_ across from here!"

Silence was what came after Pesci's statement.

"... Room? Pesci, across that door is a corridor, not a room" Said Formaggio sweating nervously. "Pesci focus again, what. Is. Behind. That. Door?"

"I'm telling yah Formaggio! That's what **『****Beach Boy****』** is telling me! It's telling me that-that there is no corridor beyond the doors! THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING!"

* * *

"It was the perfect choice to take you with me, Vladimir Kocaqi. Your Stand **『****Rainy Day Dream Away****』** does make a great combination with my Stand… Tell me, what are they feeling right now?"

"Confused ma'am" Answered Vladimir locking on the thought of 'curiousness' into the mind of two people of the Squardra Esecuzioni. "And curious to see what is beyond **『****The Doors****』**"

"Ufu… ufufufu…" Chortled the woman as she sat down gracefully onto the dirt that was dug. Although it took quite a long time to dig a hole to reach the assassin's headquarters to activate her Stand, which had a B range, it should be worth it, if her Stand activated successfully that is. "No wonder there are rumors of the boss not wanting to cross you… Have you thought of anything to overthrow the boss? Hmmm?"

"No ma'am, I did not" Replied the man, probably a bit too fastly.

"Good. It would be a shame to kill such a talented member of the 'Passione'... hmmm… Are they still curious?"

"Yes ma'am, they still are"

"Good, keep it that way will you? We have only a hundred and twenty eight seconds left before my Stand deactivates. If that happens… it would be… problematic for them to get away after my Stand ability fades away wouldn't it? Come on Vladimir, do it! Do it!"

"I'm trying ma'am! I will guarantee you that in a few seconds, somebody is going to open the door. Now there are four… no five people's emotions that I have locked onto… But… ma'am, I have one thing to confess"

"Go ahead Vladimir"

"Did… did any one of those members have a Stand that could immediately teleport? I have definitely felt seven people below us, but now the emotions that I am feeling are… five. P-please ma'am, I'm being truthful as possible. I was sure that there were all the members of the hitman team were all in their stronghold, but now I can only f-feel five"

Vladimir internally cursed himself for stuttering in front of the capo. He was supposed to be reserved and strong in front of others, especially in front of a presence of a capo!

"... No… They did not teleport Vladimir. That much I am sure of. First of all I thank you for being honest with me. That is a good value to have for the organization for my _trust_ on you have increased. Second, do not fret or become worried. I have gave my word that anything that happens out of order, I will personally take responsibility for it"

Vladimir gulped his spit that unconsciously salivated out of nervousness. As his capo's trust in him rose, his respect for the capo rose as well. This woman knew what she was doing, and she was determined to execute the boss' orders.

"Those two may have Stands that can avoid your **『****Rainy Day Dream Away****』**'s radar, but is highly unlikely. The more probable theory is that one has a Stand that is able to somehow go under your radar, concealing their emotions or doing something out of the box to avoid your Stand from reaching them. If one of the members had a teleporting Stand, the outcome would've been immediate. There would be nobody in their base, as simple as that. Although I didn't expect that there would be a Stand that could detect **『****The Doors****』** when it activated its powers, it matters not. I am _sure_ that nobody has escaped that room yet nor has anybody opened **『****The Doors****』**. Your Stands tells you that much doesn't it?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good. Make sure they think of wondering what they wonder beyond **『****The Doors****』** and do whatever you need to do to let them open them. If we don't, our mission will be a failure and boss, along with the organization may go to crisis"

Fretta nervously bit her tongue. Even when her **『****The Doors****』** were invincible when successfully activated, they were only invincible in given situations. If the Squadra Esecuzioni decided to break down the wall, or stagnate for a hundred seconds more, all her efforts along with Vladimir's would be for nothing. She cannot afford to fail this mission. She has one job, and she will never fuck it up.

* * *

'_What the… fuck'_

'_What the… shit'_

Those were the two nearly identical thoughts that proceeded through the heads of the men inside the mirror world. Thanks to their ears and the shards of mirrors that Illuso carried around for emergency, they could analyze the situation pretty well. And it was bad.

What was bad? Their leader was acting not like what Risotto Nero would normally act.

"Open the door Pesci. Use your **『****Beach Boy****』** to open the door"

Okay. Pause.

…

Risotto fucking Nero, what the fuck are you doing? Melone and Illuso knew that the situation was dire and desperate. In any second now, the enemy may be upon them, but what Risotto did… No… it was not what their leader had done. It was his tone of voice that made their brains spin with confusion.

Their leader spoke with curiosity. Now being curious was okay, and doing dumb things because you were just curious was understandable. But when your whole team's life is on the line that's a big no-no. Right now, the two assassins inside the mirror world were positive that Risotto was ordering Pesci to open the door just because of his curiosity. Something… something was strange. Was this somehow another Stand attacking them? Forcing their minds to open the door or something… That meant that there were two Stands attacking them right now. At this point, Melone and Illuso had to do whatever they needed to do to stop Pesci from opening the door and plead Risotto to regain his sanity that he somehow lost.

This was a work of an enemy Stand that was for sure.

"Melone! I'm going to use **『****Man In The Mirror****』** to shove you out of the mirror world! Do whatever you can to prevent anyone from opening the door and try to find the enemy Stand!"

"Go Illuso! Send me back!"

"**『****Man In The Mirror****』****!"**

Illuso's Stand followed its master's orders as it grabbed Melone along with his Stand and dragged him towards the shard of glass Illuso was holding out. With the sound of glass Melone crumbled away as Illuso began to try his best to locate the enemy Stand with his shard of a mirror.

If Illuso could, he would gladly bring every single one of his teammates into this world so everybody could be safe, but **『****Man In The Mirror****』** was a Stand that required a lot of energy to transport people and Stands across different worlds. Bringing them all in along with their Stands? That was… too much for Illuso and his Stand. In the worst case, Illuso may die for his **『****Man In The Mirror****』** could fade away due to immense exhaustion.

The best course of action Illuso could take in this situation was to focus on his ears inside and outside of the mirror world, and search for the God damn Stand that was messing everyone's head up.

* * *

"Eighty four…"

* * *

"Goddammit Risotto! Come to your senses leader! Hey! Prosciutto, Ghiaccio! Say something will you?! You all know the way you are acting is all wrong!"

"Wrong? Melone, we are just so curious of what lies beyond that door! If we don't see it… no… I have to see it for myself!"

Melone was having the hardest time of his life. Sweat was pouring down from his brow, anxiety was getting to his nerves. This wasn't affecting just Risotto, this was affecting everybody! Nobody was thinking straight at this point and Melone as a fellow member of the hitman team had to do something. When somebody is in a trance, beat the shit out of them.

Summoning his Stand **『****Baby Face****』** computer mode, Melone lifted it up and smashed it down onto Risotto's head hoping to accomplish something. Saldy, it did nothing, but making Risotto annoyed. Not angry, but annoyed. That did it. This was not normal.

"NOOO!" Screeched Melone as he tried to grab the attention of everybody. He couldn't do anything, ANYTHING! "WAKE UP! WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!"

"Shut up Melone!" Growled Formaggio as he came up to the masked man, grabbing his collar, which he somehow managed to do. "We need to know what is beyond that door! If we don't… if we don't… arggg… MELONE! Aren't you even curious what could be behind that door?!"

"Curious…? Of course I am curious! I want to know what is beyond that door! Of course I want to know! But we CAN'T OPEN IT YET!"

"WHY?!"

"Because… because…" Suddenly as if it were magic, all thoughts that were occupying Melone's brain slowly slipped away as only one desire within his head started to stabilize and take place. Melone was aware of his bizarreness of his change of thoughts, he was aware that this was all because of a work of an enemy Stand. But, he could not help but think the only one thought that his brain could only generate.

'_I… I want to open the doors…'_

* * *

"Fifty seven… Fifty six…"

* * *

He had to find it, he sure as hell did need to find it. Find the presence of another Stand, find it already! This kind of bullshit power Stand had to be a Stand that affected them in a very short distance! So where was it?! According to his ear outside of the mirror world it seemed like Melone was trying to overcome the brainwashing from the Stand that was affecting his thoughts, but time was running out. Sooner or later, Melone was going to succumb to the Stand's power and he Illuso must needed to find out the Stand right away and bring it into the mirror world. He had to do it! Or else this one life chance would go up into dust!

This was a dangerous Stand, a Stand that can _'lock one's emotions and thoughts'_... This was a Stand that was pressuring the Squadra Esecuzioni to 'think' of opening the door, and to 'feel' curiosity of what is behind that door. No wonder Melone fell so quickly to the Stand. It is literally, almost impossible to _not_ think and wonder what lies beyond the doors.

Knowing that listening to what was going on in the real world was useless, Illuso brought his ear back into the mirror world and started to calm down, as the sound of rushing blood slowly came to a stop. Now… all he needs to do was focus. All he needed to do was to find the difference between this world's room and the real world's room and find the Stand. And so, Illuso concentrated as if life depended on it.

He listened for a second and it felt like eternity for the multi-pigtailed Stand user. Then… he heard it. A splash of water sounded from the tile behind him. Illuso immediately pounced on where the sound came from only to find nothing.

'_Nothing? Weird… everything that is not alive and isn't in close contact with living organisms should appear here, and liquid definitely exists in the mirror world… Then…! Could it be that the enemy's Stand is made out of liquid?!'_

Illuso quickly flicked his glass to see the reflection of the real world only to see water coming o— wait… that… made… no… sense. Illuso was confident enough to know that right in front of him there was another sound of water dripping. He touched the surface of the floor of the mirror world once again and stared into the reflection of the real world. Where was this water coming from? This water was an outcome of a Stand no doubt, so where in the heck was this Stand? The reflection showed no signs of the Stand, but water kept on dripping from… nowhere… This was impossible! This made absolutely no sense unless… Unless…

…

Oh shit.

The water droplets weren't the cause of a Stand. _They were literally the Stand_ Illuso was searching for_._

As another drop of water dropped Illuso saw it through the reflection. The ghastly face imprinted on the surface of the drop of water was vivid in Illuso's eyes. The Stand's facial expression seemed as if the Stand was howling in an anguish scream like Risotto Nero's **『****Metallica****』** it was disturbing, and with no doubt, powerful. Illuso finally found out what he needed to do.

"**『****Man In The Mirror****』**! Get that Stand into this world this instance!"

The glassed Stand immediately acted upon its master's orders as it hurtled itself towards the droplets of the Stand to pull it inside the mirror world. At the same time Illuso called out to his Stand for his second order.

"BUT AS YOU PULL IT IN… SEND ME OUT OF HERE AT THAT VERY INSTANCE! I SHALLN'T ALLOW THE STAND TO AFFECT ME AND OPEN THE DOORS, EVEN IN THE MIRROR WORLD!"

* * *

"He's going to open it with his Stand! Vladimir! Get ready to pull back your Stand at my orders!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Twelve… Eleven…"

* * *

"O-open it Pesci… you can do it Pesci…"

* * *

"PULL IT _INSIDEEEE! _**『****Man In The Mirror****』**! HURRY!"

* * *

The next torrent of events happened like a flash as multiples of events simultaneously happened. First of all, Illuso's Stand **『****Man In The Mirror****』** successfully pulled in the Stand **『****Rainy Day Dream Away****』** into the mirror world while dragging its user into the real world. Thus, the effect that **『****Rainy Day Dream Away****』** had on every individual vanished. But as soon as it was trapped inside the mirror world, it vanished for its Stand user called it back in.

As everybody was allowed to think about anything and not limited to one thought they found their situation to be in… deep shit. Because the door clicked…

…

…

And it opened.

"**『****The Doors****』**" Exclaimed Fretta feeling her Stand's energy being activated. She placed her delicate hands on her cheek and another covering her eyes as she put up a bizarre pose as she spoke her lines as her Stand was pulled back into her. **"Of everything that Stands… The End"**.

Then she turned away slightly feeling light-headed for using such tremendous energy. Her Stand **『****The Doors****』** is a Stand that could only manifest upon doors, windows or anything that is capable of 'opening' or 'closing', but this 'opening' and 'closing' must be done to an object that is capable of entering or leaving an enclosed space. Sometimes, Fretta would cast her Stand upon a car and the second her victim opens her door before her three minute limit passes, the victim is no more. Fretta doesn't know exactly where they go, but her Stand tells her enough that they go to somewhere where they cannot return to this world. The moment one of the traitors opened **『****The Doors****』**, signaled everybody's elimination as every single living creature inside the enclosed space disappeared, never to return and pose a threat to her boss. But first…

"*yawn*... I need… sleep… Good work Vladimir… your service… to Passione will… be recorded…"

"Thank you ma'am"

"Let's go… Vladimir… I feel… tired… Now… The hitman team… is no more… Heh… Mission accomplished boss"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"...!"

"_...?!"_

"_**...?!"**_

What…? The…? Fuck…?

What the fuck.

…

WHAT THE FUCK!

"W-what?"

The black eyed assassin was the first one to open his mouth in utter horror. He… no… Not him. Him and his teammates were suddenly out in the open field of green grass. Judging by the lack of civilization, the lack of buildings and the lights of Italy, Risotto could easily guess that they were in a clearing of a forest.

…

THEY WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FOREST. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THEIR ROOM. WHAT. HAD. HAPPENED?

"Pesci! The enemy Stand's attack may still be ongoing! Take out your **『****Beach Boy****』** and try and find the enemy, or anyone!"

"Wh-what kind of Stand attack is this?" Growled Prosciutto as he looked around for the enemy Stand, or the enemy himself. "What is this?!"

"Two Stands…" Gasped Illuso feeling dizzy. "There were two Stands… one Stand that could _'lock one's emotions and thoughts'_... That-that made all of you to only think about opening the door, which led to the second Stand that was beyond the doors"

"What are you talking about…? Are you saying… Are you saying that… _we lost before we even fought back?"_ Screeched Ghiaccio his fist clenched so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms. "WHAT IS TH—"

"SHUT UP GHIACCIO!" Roared the leader of the hitman team sweating visibly. This… had never happened before and they had still no idea what the enemy Stand's ability was. Was this… an illusion?

"It's not an illusion…" Mused Melone as he touched the grass and the dirt. "If it is, it is a illusion that is capable of making physical illusions. The grass, the dirt, and its structure… Even the twigs on the ground and…"

The masked assassin brought up a pebble to his tongue and tasted it.

"*_rero_* Pah! This is real gravel!" Said Melone shocked.

"Is this… really an illusion?" Formaggio asked to nobody particular. He then squinted his eyes and stared into the horizon. Most of time being small, Formaggio's sight was much improved than most people's eyesight for he had to see objects or targets at such a long distance when he was small. "If illusions are the Stand's ability it's effective range is really wide… Wider… wider than Prosciutto's…"

"No… I do not believe that this is an illusion. That Stand behind the doors… did something else to us…" Risotto said his voice, which was always cool and resolved, shook like a leaf in a storm. "We were transported… into… somewhere"

"I see… That indeed should be much plausible. The opening of the doors probably triggered an instant teleportation for anybody that was inside the room. Tch! What is the enemy thinking?! Do they honestly believe they can stall us by teleporting all of us to a different location?" The necklace of Prosciutto swung left and right as he angrily kicked a pebble out of his way. "Ridiculous… When we go back I'll be sure to pay them a visit"

"Wait Prosciutto… there is something wrong with that assumption" Spoke Risotto his black eyes flashing.

"What do you mean by that leader?"

"... I… … First of all, I suspect that the attack we have just faced was from a gang member trying to eliminate us by the orders of the boss"

"!**!**!"

"Yeah… that… would make sense"

"W-why so frà? There's no way they could've known so early!"

"Shut up Pesci and use your goddamn head! We are assassins kept on a short leash and ready to bite back at any moment when the chances are given. Even if we kept quiet and even if we never planned of overthrowing the boss, the boss would've suspected us nonetheless for our incident with Gelato and Sorbet!"

"Exactly Prosciutto. Then isn't there something weird with what you have just said before?"

"Eh? What do you mean leader?"

"Why would the boss send a Stand user that can only teleport us to a certain location if he was suspicious of us? Wouldn't he have rather have us sent into the bottom of the ocean or into the depths of a volcano? Why would he let us have a chance to live and come back to him?"

A sudden pregnant pause brought a moment of silence to the whole group as trickles of sweat rolled down from their brows.

"No… This is no simple transportation from point A to point B. This is something else. There is something more than us being moved to a different locat—"

"F-frà! M-my **『****Beach Boy****』** caught something!"

Every member suddenly turned their focus onto the green haired assassin as he seemed to have struggles of wielding his Stand.

"B-but something is not right! T-this person I hooked easily outweighs the weight of two men! I-I-I can't reel him in!"

"**『****Man In The Mirror****』**!"/"**『****The Grateful Dead****』**!"

The two Stands jumped into action as they grabbed onto the fishing line and started to pull along with Pesci. With the two Stands pulling **『****Beach Boy****』** and Pesci furiously spun the reel, the somebody who was attached to the hook came reeling in quite quickly. Risotto, seeing that his teammates were reeling in a person pulled out his own Stand just in case to be prepared.

Attaching fine particles of iron to his body he silently disappeared into nothing and waited for the prey to be reeled in.

It was highly possible for the one who bit the hook to be wearing some sort of heavy armor around them judging from Pesci's words. But the weight of more than two men? Did Pesci manage to hook up a large human with heavy weight, or did he manage to hook up a human with machinery on him?

Turns out that it was neither.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Screamed Ghiaccio half disgusted at the sight he was seeing.

A monster. They were witnessing a scream and a growl from a monster as it desperately waved its arms around trying to get the Stand off him. However, a Stand can only be attacked by another Stand and even when Pesci's Stand was strong enough for normal people(or monsters) to visibly see it they can never break the line, under any 'normal' circumstances.

It was a monster. His fat belly hanging out and fully naked showing his disgusting organs to the world to see. His dark green skin was thick even without having to cut it to find out. His red eyes similar to Risotto shown with anger and pure rage threatening to kill anyone.

By the sudden appearance of the monster the three assassins who were holding onto **『****Beach Boy****』** suddenly got yanked by the monster as he pulled the line by losing their concentration they had. A single mistake had cost this misfortune and it was not over for the three unfortunate assassins yet.

Although Illuso and Pesci went flying away from the monster, Prosciutto happened to hurtle straight towards the monster as he roared and tried to slash the incoming blond assassin who widened his eyes in horror. Thankfully, everybody saw this and charged in to help. However, they were too far away to help.

"**『****Man In The Mirror****』**! Send Prosciutto to the mirror world n—!"

Illuso's pupil's shrunk with horror as he realized that he had no entrance to bring Prosciutto into the mirror world. No! His friend is going to be crushed by that monster's arm! Not again! He would not lose a comrade again. Not this pathetically! HE WO—

"FRATELLOOOOOO!" Screeched Pesci. His sweaty palms nearly made him let go of his Stand, but at that moment, at the moment when Prosciutto was going to be cracked open like a watermelon, the moment the person who assisted him, helped him, and took care of him as if he were family was in immediate danger, Pesci's mind resolved in an instant and acted with the mixture of desperation, _**Dark Determination**_, and _resolve_.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The line of the **『****Beach Boy****』** made a loop around the monster's incoming arm as Pesci threw in more of the line. The monster's fist made contact with the line and was centimeters from reaching Prosciutto's face, but it stopped from going any further. However, Prosciutto crashed into the fist of the monster, but thanks to his A durability of his **『****The Grateful Dead****』** he managed not to have a concussion or even a serious head injury.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Screamed Pesci as the hook of his **『****Beach Boy****』** started to travel at an alarming rate towards the monster's brain. The monster may have resisted if he wanted to, but due to the reflective damage he inflicted upon himself via **『****Beach Boy****』**'s line he was stunned and vulnerable to the hook reaching up to his brain.

**SPLAT**

The monster was not able to stop the hook from entering its brain. With a quick pull, Pesci managed to pull out ¾ of the monster's brain as gore splattered and drenched the green grass.

"... pah… _Pah…_ pAh… F-frà!" Yelled the pineapple headed man as he hurried over to his groaning senior as he massaged his head. "Are you alright? Are you alr—"

Pesci stopped abruptly as Prosciutto raised his hand to motion the signal to stop.

"It's too soon to check on me Pesci! *_cough_* There are more coming!"

"He's right" Said Melone taking out his Stand as Illuso desperately tried to find a shard of glass. "Look at the monster's penis. It has bodily fluids on it that does not belong to his. You have reeled him in while he was having sex with something"

"_Something_" Emphasized Ghiaccio. "It had sex with _something_ we don't even know about… We don't know if it had some of its friends too…"

"They are coming… The metal on the ground are trembling by the footsteps made by _something_… Judging by how they tremble… We should expect more of these monsters and they are closing in fast"

"What do we do leader? I'm open to any plan"

"..." Risotto silently called out **『****Metallica****』** to scan the deceased monster. "... The monster has blood. The blood has iron. I'll take care of this, just watch my back all of you"

Risotto Nero stepped forward, his hands wrapped around the back of his neck as his posture became straight and noble(and sexy) as he took a step forward.

"... Keep looking at the corpse. You never know when it could be revived again"

With those words the monsters from the forest burst out screaming out their war cries with their clubs waving about with Risotto Nero fully prepared to take them on. **『****Metallica****』** was boiling in his bloodstream screaming to fight, screaming for blood and the carnage started.

"**『****Metallica****』**"

The inhumane screams were reaped across the calm forest and a flock of ravens took the sky, flying away from the demon with red-black eyes as the part of his soul killed, killed, and killed the monsters that would dare harm his family.

…

Until nothing but a field of crimson wet roses bloomed everywhere.

* * *

"...!**!**!"

"..."

"...?"

All across the lands of Eostia, several people with high intuitions than most people felt it. The people withholding centuries worth of wisdom felt it. The ancient beasts, giants of Eostia felt it. The foreign power. The sense of something… off. They didn't know what it was and what it could be and several others dismissed it, believing it to be an outcome of a disagreement with their stomach, or simply the consequences of being too tired and lightheaded. Other wise beings who specifically knew went back to their slumber, knowing that they would not pose a threat to their existence and treasure.

But a few beings, such as the High Elf, the Goddess incarnate: Celestine Lucross, the Shrine Maiden: Kaguya, the Queen of Dark Elves: Olga Discordia and a few more that didn't take this as just a simple incident. They knew something was happening, but they did not know what.

The stars showed the same path for all; the winged beasts chirped happily; the river flowed as it would always would. Nothing had changed on the continent of Eostia, but an addition was made to the system of Eostia.

Stands. A mystical force that represents one's fighting spirit has been added to the system of Eostia. The equal strength between the High Elf and the Dark Elf are now at a teetering edge as everything would depend on these new forces, these new players in Eostia.

A new concept of power has been introduced into this world and many have felt the alien power under their radar. Instinctively they knew, they were coming. The outsiders were coming and nobody will know what they would bring along with them.

This is the story of Squadra Esecuzioni, a team of hitmen, a team who died meaningless in the original, standard dimension; a team that could've done so much more even had potential of overthrowing the boss; a team that has absolute trust and resolve for each other… This is their story. Their ascension to…

_**Heaven**_

* * *

←_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Stand Name:**** 『****The Doors****』**

**Host: Fretta**

**Destructive Power: E**

**Speed: A**

**Effectiveness Range: ?**

**Durability: A**

**Precision: C**

**Developmental Potential: E**

**Ability: ****『****The Doors****』 has no physical form that one can witness and it is invisible to even Stand users including Fretta herself. However she can feel her Stand as it latches itself onto the surface of physical objects. The size**** 『****The Doors****』 on he surface of a physical object may differ on the area of the surface. It's maximum area that ****『****The Doors****』 can cover,**** according to Fretta herself, is the internal area of a bus, but she does not know how exactly her Stand can cover up. If the area of a surface is too big, it would slither on the walls, floor, ceiling whatever physical object there is, and move at a very high speed. Because it can only exist in a physical object, the Stand cannot be destroyed by any normal means. It can also detect a 'room' and detect several 'exits' to get out of the room. For instance, it can sense doors, windows, air vents, and any route that can allow the person inside the room to leave. If the owner of the Stand wishes, ****『****The Doors****』 can latch themselves onto one of the 'exits' and emit their energy controlling the 'exit'. If the person inside the room, or outside the room decides to open the exit by any means, the Stand's ability will activate. However, if somebody comes or goes through a different route than through where ****『****The Doors****』 has manifested, the Stand's ability would not be activated. Also this ability could only happen inside a 'room' or an enclosed space that has a clear 'exit'. Moreover, since it takes immense amount of energy to continuously activate the ability, the Stand user has the limit of three minutes(180 seconds) of manifesting their Stand on a 'exit'. When she does it one more time, the time she can manifest her Stand on a 'exit' decreases by a minute.**

**However, if ****『****The Doors****』 is activated by the people inside or the people outside, every single living organism inside the 'room' are instantly transported into another world, a completely different world, a different universe, a different space. Even Fretta doesn't know where ****『****The Doors****』 transports people away, but she instinctively knows that they are indeed gone for good, forever, unless they figure a way to return to their own world.**

* * *

**This is a replacement for my recently deleted story. I'm sorry for others who are waiting for my stories to update, but I'm the author. I write what I wanna write and that's that. I wanted to write a Kuroinu fic so bad. That's why I wrote it.**

**Also, for the hitman and their Stands... which version should I use? Manga? Anime? Both are drastically different starting from Melone's hair color to Illuso's Stand's color, but Gelato and Sorbet being gay is something that I did based on the anime. I believe that everything that is not covered in the manga, but presented in the anime would most likely to be true. One of these cases is Cioccolata and Secco executing Gelato and Sorbet(I know they didn't make a full appearance, but come on~ You guys can't be that dense to claim that they aren't Cioccolata and Secco right?). Due to the fact that these two maniacs themselves executed the two gay couple made me wonder just how strong both of them were.**

**The two of them were probably a great threat to the boss and came close to uncover the identity of their boss. They were certainly a huge threat to Diavolo for him to send his most reluctant executors to deal with the traitors. Judging by how Gelato did nothing and stare at his lover being chopped off, I came to a conclusion that Gelato's Stand was more of a Stand that had some certain limits of having their abilities used per day, or perhaps his Stand wasn't suited for fighting face to face with Secco around, but suited for assassination. And by looking of how Cioccolata killed Sorbet first, it would be resonable to think that Sorbet had a more dangerous Stand than his lover Gelato. That is why I placed the dialogues like that: the members of the hitman team being visibly scared of Sorbet's Stand ability while they were careful when it came to Gelato's Stand ability.**

**As for Risotto Nero and how he feels about his team... Well... due to the fact that he stayed the whole time during Gelato and Sorbet's funeral while the other assassins went up and went, I believe him to be the leader who really cares for his team members and treats them as if they were his own family members. I mean... the dude killed a truck driver who road-killed his cousin. Family means that much to him so I placed a scene of where he contemplates of whether to take the risk and finish what Gelato and Sorbet had started or to quit. If it weren't for Fretta and her Stand and Diavolo's logic, he himself and his team would've faced a sticky end with no achievements, dying useless... which is what happens in Vento Aureo. At least Risotto did substantial damage to Diavolo, delaying his time to eradicate GioGio and his crew. At least the man died with dignity and his noble character not wavering even at the steps of death.**

**Fretta in Italian means 'Fast' and the reason why I chose this name is because the opponent needs to open the door fast in order for her Stand to activate. And her Stand name**** 『****The Doors****』 came from the band name 'The Doors' and her catchphrase _'Everything That Stands... The End'_ is the song from 'The End' by 'The Doors', which is also used at the intro of 'Apocalypse Now', one of the greatest movies out there.**

**That's all I need to say in the author's note. Chao and review if you have more questions! And Fav and Follow too!**


	2. To Search For

**One thing I have to say people. What the literal frick. 25 reviews, 24 favs, 26 followers?! That's crazy! I know I took my time writing this, but this is insane! It just surpassed my three other fanfics in just one chapter! WTF?! ****Not that I'm complaining of course. I am very satisfied and I will try my best to maintain the quality of this fanfiction.**** I'll try my best my cute little readers, and please do pardon me for English isn't my strongest suit.**

**And also I forgot to mention that the Stand called ****『****Rainy Day Dream Away****』 is a Stand that appears in a spinoff story called 'Purple Haze Feedback'. I forgot to mention that...**

**...**

**Now. On with the reviews.**

**Jonoka Kujo: Oh~! Another Jojo, I see! Yes, I will continue and congradulations of being the number one reviewer of my second 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventures' crossover fanfic.**

**GM0127: Is it really slightly forced? Damn... and here I thought I got it right.**

**Every single reviewer saying that they enjoyed it/it was interesting/etc: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you~!**

**SilentXD7: In this fic, Risotto is basically OP, however his only weakness may become wood like the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. But then again, it's Risotto Nero we're talking about so just be worried for the guys who dared to oppose him and his teammates. As for the Seven Shield's reaction... ... Nevermind~ You'll just have to wait and see what I have prepared~!**

**RoboVolcano4: ... ... ... ... Yeah... me too bro... me too...**

**KRKing: HOWEVER! There will be some disgusting morale degrading scenes, thanks to the Black Dogs... They will save Eostia, but at the same time they are going to ****『****KING CRIMSON****』**** and because of that they need to ****『KING CRIMSON****』**** ... and yeah... You got that, right?(funny, I think I definitely typed in more words...)**

**Every single reviewer who gave opinions of color schemes: I chose anime for the sake of those poor peasants who did not read the manga.(There are more people who watched the anime and not read the manga right?)**

**Every single reviewer who brought up pairings/relationships: I'm not going to force anything. Nothing illogical is going to happen regarding pairings, but then again... Love is irrational. But apparently I'm thinking of pairing...**

**Every single reviewer who gave me new plots: Nah... after I finish at least two fanfics...**

**Every single reviewer who talked about ****『****Baby Face****』: You may not think of this this way, but as a rabid Jojo fan, I believe that in order for ****『****Baby Face****』 to gain a physical form, he must 'consume' his mother. Yes people. Unless ****『****Baby Face****』's mother ****has ****『Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap****』, it is literally impossible for the mother to survive after the 'consuming' stage. In the manga and in the anime we can see Melone visibly panicking when ****『****Baby Face****』 said he needed to 'drink'. But Melone isn't surprised that ****『****Baby Face****』 was trying to kill its mother. He was surprised because his stage of 'consuming' came too soon. He literally says the words _'Not yet'_ and that indicates that the 'consuming' stage is a crucial stage for ****『****Baby Face****』 to fully gain independence from its 'mother'. That is why it is hardly to be Prim or Celestine to become he mother of ****『****Baby Face****』. Well... but for the sake of the plot, I may have to kill a few main characters of the Seven Shield Alliance. Don't hate me for that people. It is just an 'if' and I didn't even fully decide on whether on killing them or not! So don't jump into conclusions and just accept the fact that ****『****Baby Face****』's mother, whoever that may be, is destined to die the moment she gets impregnated.(With the exception of ****『D4C****』, ****『G.E.R.****』, ****『The World Over Heaven****』, and other Stands I can't remember for the moment****)**

**Jajo Camello: Hehe... sorry bud. English is not my specialty. And as for Vladimir Kocaqi... well... I did read 'Purple Haze Feedback' and his Stand was the Stand that left such a huge impression on me. Jeezs... I did love his ability. If you spot some places where I need more editing or see any illogical things, just post a review or PM me. Thx for your review man.**

**FanficLovingPerson: Yes, their deaths were indeed wasted. They never reached their goal, they never managed to get their revenge. Their sacrifice, their resolve, their determination all died out with no solid accomplishment. And that is what drives me crazy. They were beautiful(in a sense of their conviction, not the fact of what they do for a living) and their deaths proved nothing more than entertainment and the increase of Giorno's ability(****『Baby Face****』****). Well... thanks to Risotto Nero, GioGio and his friends managed to avoid Diavolo for a brief moment, but either than that their deaths served no purpose to fate, to their comrades, to their family. They just... died, but they died without giving up for even a second. None of them begged for mercy like Steely Dan or any other sissy minor villain from 'Stardust Crusaders'. Moreover, they thought of their living comrades more than themselves. That's some serious dedication and that's why I'm writing a fanfic about them. They deserve more for their resolve. So anyway... yeah. I think they were wasted in the End. T_T**

**...**

**LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**'Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru' belongs to 'Liquid'**

**'Jojo's Bizarre Adventures' belongs to Araki Hirohiko**

**OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

"..."

_**WHOOSH**_

"... Speed up will you Ghiaccio? Hurry up and find that place~!"

"... Shut your trap Formaggio… I'm trying my best…"

"Ghiaccio~! You and your Stand **『****White Album****』** can move faster than that right? You bragged how awesome your Stand was right~? Come on~ Are you seriously going to delay the time for this lovely lady to go to her family~ Eh?"

"Shut up… Shut up… SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Screamed Ghiaccio at his companions that were inside his pocket. "THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL ME TO GO FASTER?! OI?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?! OI?! YOU WANNA GO FAST, THEN GET YOUR OWN CAR OR CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE! THIS IS NOT A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! THIS IS NOT SOME EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ISSUE TO RUSH! SO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING ME TO GO FASTER?! OI?! MOTHERFU—"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Risotto Nero. "You, Formaggio, will shut up this instant!" He barked while pointing his finger towards Formaggio who was cackling madly. "And you Ghiaccio, focus your attention on skating and tracking!"

Then he turned his attention to the creature that did not belong in his world.

An Elf… a mythical creature, which Risotto Nero refused to believe until now. A creature that brought down the laws of logic and sensibility and sent the cool-headed man into internal crisis for five seconds, which was quite an accomplishment for someone he never met in his life. The creature was currently wearing Prosciutto's Jacket for the sake of her modesty. Prosciutto wanted to protest against giving his jacket to a stranger he never met, but she needed a jacket. Because, not only did it cover her modesty that she had lost for such a long time, but it also made Risotto's team focus on pressing issues rather than… the Elf's… considerably… _enormous_ bust…(he was not going to go through the shit he dealt with Melone)

…

…

…

Must be the genetics of an Elf… it must be… it must…

* * *

**(A few hours ago…)**

* * *

Elf. In this world there were Elves. Mythical creatures from books, legends, and fairy tales came out in real life. Melone was really tempted to touch, lick, and caress the ears of the Elf, but Risotto stopped him just in time to prevent to give the girl mental trauma. Problem was, it seems like she already had mental trauma and it got worse when Risotto used his Stand on her when she tried to run away.

They have found this Elf when they followed the trail of the monsters leading them to a broken wagon where there was a broken metal cage with four women and ten men and two horses dead around the wagon. Judging by the complete absence of woman attire, and the chains binding the women, it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was a wagon that held slaves and the survivor was a slave probably carried off to be sold in a legalized market or in a illicit black-market.

Thankfully because of their intelligence and experience, la Squadra di Esecuzioni was able to find some track marks that were obviously made by the wagon. Using those tracks, Ghiaccio was able to head towards where they presumably believed to have people, supplies, and information.

When, they got there, they found out the _something_ the monster was having sex with. There were five of them. Out of the five, four girls were raped to death and among the dead women, two of them were absolute human beings, while the other seemed to be a hybrid of a furred beast and a human. The only living female organism was an Elf. If somebody didn't clarified that the creature was an Elf, la Squadra Esecuzioni would have gotten into a debate whether to discuss that the creature was an Elf, a Ghoul, or a witch. It might have happened if it weren't for that monster, who gave them the information before his face became blended with razor blades, churning the ugly murky skin with deep crimson and bits of flesh(Y-you can have the Elf bitch! You caAAHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG).

The currently alive Elf was lucky she was able to survive. Even when Risotto was a man who never experienced having a penis inside his non-existing womb, he couldn't imagine such a large penis penetrating a woman's vagina, or even surviving one. The moment he and his team got to the point where the monsters have sabotaged the wagon, there were a dozen of monsters who were still thrusting into the deceased corps. It disgusted Risotto Nero and obviously everybody in the hitman team. So, before the monsters acknowledged their existence, Risotto Nero decapitated every single one of them faster than one could say _"OH NO!"_ With the exception of the last one who screamed like a pig in a slaughterhouse.

At this point, the members of the Squadra Esecuzioni had to take in the fact that they had been transported into a different world, and even when it was heart-wrenching situation for them, they gritted their teeth, and moved forward. However, they were strangers to this world, stranger to the new species who roam the earth, and a foreigner to the continent. They needed a guide, and they needed somebody who knew the system of how this world rotated. Seeing how slaves existed and Orcs raiding humans, the members could easily guess that the world was filled with corruption and evil, pretty much the same in their original world. But that wasn't enough. They needed to adapt quickly to this new environment and survive. Then, when they had enough leisure, they could plan on getting back home to finish what Gelato and Sorbet had started.

That was why Risotto granted the poor mythical creature pity and let her go to the rivers to bathe. Illuso, thanks to his silent life inside the mirror, who had a great sense of hearing heard a stream flowing and Ghiaccio scouted and actually found a river just a few meters apart from the wagon. Risotto Nero wouldn't allow the miserable creature, their _guide_ to be in such a pitiful state and none of the assassins disagreed with him. Others agreed for the reasons of hygiene, and some believed that the poor thing had to have to privilege of having a bath at least, but they unanimously nodded their heads on using the Elf to learn more about this world.

Then, under the orders of Risotto, the team split up into two groups.

Group A consisted the users of **『****White Album****』**, **『****Little Feet****』**, and **『****Metallica****』** with Risotto being the leader with no doubt. Their objective was to follow the tracks of the wagon and go back to where the originally came from and find supplies and food that they needed right away. They will bring the Elf with them, to have more information of the place they were about to go to. Even as a slave, the mythical creature would surely know some of the area of the place they were going to go wouldn't she?

Group B consisted the users of **『****Baby Face****』**, **『****Man In The Mirror****』**, **『****Beach Boy****』**, and **『****The Grateful Dead****』** with Prosciutto being the temporal leader of Group B. Risotto Nero trusted Prosciutto the most, after all the blond man was his second in command. He was ruthless and wise when it came to achieving his goals. He cared deeply for his comrades and would gladly sacrifice a limb for their safety. He had that sharp intuition that helped him and his team out of danger. Their job was to find out more about this world. Starting from the fundamental physics, the monster's autonomy, and exotic plants and so on. Melone's Stand was a good match for this job for his Stand's computer did not only was able to produce homunculus, but it also had the basic performance of a normal computer. It could compute complex equation and matrices; it could analyze substances as best as it can under the knowledge under Melone's knowledge; it was able to scan pictures and film videos.

So they went with their given tasks. Formaggio, Ghiaccio, and Risotto surrounded the Elf with their leader taking the Elf's back. Risotto's piercing gaze penetrating the Elf's bareless back making her shiver time to time by pure fear of instinct. What she felt this time was something different from all those horrible things she have faced and experienced. It was sinister and it was diabolical. She didn't like it, especially her savior's eyes.

When they arrived, the three had a good drink of water before they started their long journey. As the Elf submerged into the cool river, shivering from the cold and from Risotto's blank stare, she begged the assassins to not show themselves present for the sake of her modesty. They have already witnessed her naked form, but she still pleaded and Risotto along with his crew complied. Well… sort of. Formaggio shrunk into a very tiny size and spied on her; Risotto Nero concealed himself and spied on her; and… Ghiaccio just hid behind a tree. Although the poor creature had a terrible ordeal the three killers had no intention of letting her go. They needed somebody to guide them, provide them information, and help them. Although this girl may not be much, it was all they had for the moment. Who knows there might be an alien force out there that surpasses Stands?

It took three minutes for the girl to clean up all the fluids she earned from the monsters(sperm and blood and gore) and from herself. Then she nervously glanced around checking if the humans who have saved her were around, watching her bathe(she stared straight into Risotto's eyes and didn't even feel his cold gaze on her bare skin). After making sure nobody was watching her(which she pathetically failed), without a moment's hesitation she bolted towards the opposite direction from the assassins, trying to run away from the Squadra Esecuzioni. That was when Risotto activated his Stand **『****Metallica****』**.

The girl halted immediately and clutched her throat screaming loudly in pain. Then with a pitiful gurgle she threw up seven metal nibs from her throat. Risotto would not risk harming the girl's throat and tongue. It was needed for her to talk. So canceling his invisibility he walked over to the girl and hauled her naked body over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her. Was it because she was an Elf that she had such an enormous bust? Even Risotto felt the sheer amount of weight coming from the Elf's breasts. Such a thing was absurd… Yes… it was probably because she was an Elf. There was no way a human being could have that size…

While carrying her he gave Formaggio a signal to activate his Stand ability as he threw her onto the grassy floor. Then he slapped her hard on her left cheek with his right hand. The moment the pain was sent through the girl's cheek, **『****Little Feet****』** slashed a small wound, barely noticeable on the top of the Elf's hip on her backside.

"U-Uah!" Yelped the poor creature visibly trembling not feeling the slash that landed on her backside. "W-why?!"

"Be quiet" Ordered Risotto Nero the authority in his voice overwhelming the Elf as she cowered submissively. "When somebody sacrifices their time and effort to save you from hell, isn't it the courtesy to repay the favor? Why would you run? Why would you run away from the people who have saved you from the monsters, _girl?"_

Then… then the once submissive eyes of the girl switched so drastically that amused Risotto Nero. She was now angry. Very, very angry, but in the eyes of the cold hearted killer, it was like seeing an adorable kitten meowing at him for not giving them food. How pathetic.

"Why? You ask 'why', you demon?!" She spat as Risotto's face remained passive. "You ask why I tried to save myself from the clutches from a demon from you and your human _friends?!"_

'_Demon?'_ Mused Risotto Nero not feeling anything at the moment except for curiosity. _'Is it because of my eyes…? Are my eyes considered to be 'demonic' in this world? That… could be problematic if we were to stay in this world for a long period or in worst cases, stay here forever…'_

"You burned my home to the ground… You butchered all the men… You took everything from me! My home! My Family! My Friends! My virginity! MY EVERYTHING!" Tears started to pool around her eyes.

"You… you and those humans took everything… _everything_ from me…" She choked. "You're no different from them… You and those humans… ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THOSE ORCS! THE ORCS WHO HAVE RAPED ME AND GAVE ME—"

"How am I different?"

"E-eh?"

"How am I different from the monsters that have given you despair? Do I look like a senseless dog in heat that would rape a woman by pure instinct and pleasure? Do you think I would stoop so low to rape somebody for pleasure?"

If Risotto was an impulsive man, the Elf would've been sprawled on the floor throwing up dozens of razor blades by the second. How dare this Elf compare him with those degenerate trash? Meanwhile, the Elf who was caught off guard hardened her face with hot rage once again similar to Risotto, but for a different reason. Then she spat out her offensive words to the assassin.

"You demons are all the same… Your stench is poisoning the air, your existence itself is a plague to Eostia… I wonder how your kind managed to survive until now and I certainly don't understand that fake _Goddess_ protecting those humans… Look at them, those disgusting fuckers… working with a demon…"

She glared hard at the man, but the man seemed to be in his own thoughts, showing no signs of anger or stress, but his cold unmoving face showing signs of interest and amusement… Did the bastard think this was a joke?

What Risotto Nero was thinking was nothing to laugh at. He was absorbing information, each word that tumbled out of the angry Elf's mouth and he was just amused to hear the word _'Goddess'_ and _'Eostia'_. He also pondered the reputation of humans against mythical creatures, but he decided to focus on that later. What mattered was the words _'Goddess'_ and _'Eostia'_. Judging by the context of the Elf's word _'Eostia'_ was the name of the nation where the Elf has been from… no… that assumption was wrong.

This adorable creature directly used the term _'Fake Goddess'_ indicating that there were at least two factions that were against each other. Those who believed in the Goddess, and those who did not believe in the Goddess. Whether these two sides were at war or not was something Risotto cannot deduce. However, using this new fact Risotto theorized that_ 'Eostia'_ was not a name for a nation, but a name of a continent. Two factions, one that believes a Goddess and the other one despising the very same Goddess, cannot belong in a single nation, thus Risotto presumed that _'Eostia'_ was a continent.

Could those monsters he had fought with belong to either faction? The faction that directly opposed this _'Goddess'_? If so he had no intention of joining them. His team and he himself deserved more than to be with those degenerate creatures. Joining them would mean being on the same level as them and Risotto had no intentions of his teammates and himself to become something worse than a piece of shit.

Back in Risotto's world, the freedom of choosing one's religion was allowed and even though their were some frantic here and there(there was actually a incident where his team had to eradicate a whole frantic organization for they started to pose a threat against Passione) nobody really cared in what you believed in. However, hearing the dark contempt spewing out of the Elf's mouth when she mentioned the _'Goddess'_ showed that in this world, such a thing did not exist. Either you devote your life for this _'Goddess'_, or you hate and try to eradicate her from this world. Or you can believe in what you want, wearing a mask to blend into society and live a quiet life.

A _'Goddess'_ that favors humans… this was a major setback. If such a deity existed in this world…

…

…

No… they are not all-powerful when corruption and evil are spread around like this. Look at those slave traders and the slaves they have enslaved: two of the five slaves were human. If the Goddess was truly a benevolent Goddess who cared for humanity, no such thing should happen under her eyes. But it did signal that she wasn't all powerful, or was the Elf was wrong about this _'Goddess'_, or was the terms of justice different from where he came from? Is this _'Goddess'_ a real, actual benevolent Goddess who loved humanity, but was weak in the terms of power or perhaps weak in the terms of minds? Is this _'Goddess'_ an evil incarnate, but having her people call her a Goddess? Is this _'Goddess'_ just an image, a false being for the ones in power to stay in power and for the ones who had no hope to lean onto? Does it even exist in this world, ruling over its people or is this deity just some fictional character existing inside some pages written by some madman?

If it existed, Risotto would go and ask for help, swallowing his pride and bending his knee if he had to return to the world where his boss still lived and thrived. However, if she was just a fictional creature with no substantial evidence to prove her existence, he would have to find an alternative way to transport back to his world. If she was a vengeful Goddess that would punish Risotto and his teammates, he would find an alternative, in hiding.

…

…

Wait. There was something off.

…

…

…

…

Something he wanted to bring it up…

…

…

!

'_She's speaking Italian!'_

That was almost impossible. How can they speak the girl's native tongue? It was impossible that the language they were using was the same.

"Y-you think this is amusing demon!" Screeched the Elf.

After bristling by the silence, she suddenly launching herself at the unmoving assassin screaming a warcry. The Elf rushed herself at the demon. Even when the chances were low, even when she didn't understand why she threw up pieces of metal, even when she was up against a demon that was likely to rape her and turn her into a sex slave, she would not mess up this chance to gain back her freedom and her path of revenge. And if she dies…

…

…

…

NO! She will not die now! She will not die when her mother and her friends are still in that hellhole being raped and ready to be sold to who knows what… She is going to… she is going to live, escape, grow stronger and save everyone! SHE WILL SURVI—

_thump_

"E-eh…?" The Elf squeaked as she bounced back after colliding with the demon. Even when… even when the demon was bigger than her in size… he would've at least somewhat moved! He stood there like a stone when she hurtled herself at him! What is this demon?!

"Oh. Haven't you noticed?" Spoke the demon his red terrifying pupil suddenly moving to meet her eye staring through her. Through her eyes. Through her brains. Through her heart. Into her soul. Deep, deep into her soul. Suddenly she felt so small. She felt so weak. She felt so vulnerable. Is this why the sheep ran away from the wolves instead of fighting back? Is this why the rabbits focused on digging a hole rather than to fight off the fox? Is this why her mother succumbed and smiled, _smiled_ to those monsters that tormented them? Sh-she… she felt so small… so _tiny…_ so small as the demon's figure loomed over her.

…

…

…

Or… or did everything grew larger?

"... So even at this moment you haven't realized what happened to you. I believed that Elves were the kind that had century's worth of wisdom, but seeing you staring at me like a goldfish forgetting what had happened three seconds ago, I will have to say that those slaveholders have damaged your head immensely, or are all of the Elves stupid and ignorant as you?"

"Wh-what did you did to me demon!" Screamed the Elf is horror as she realized what happened to her body. She… she shrunk! She shrunk! She had heard potions that could shrink people into minuscule sizes, but… but… _but…_ this was just absurd! Is this… the magic powers of a demon? She was completely outmatched! There was no way she could get out of this! There was no way! Could she pick up that twig and stab the demon with it? Should she—

…

_*gulp*_ No… those eyes… not in front of those eyes.

Far away from the Elf, the weakest assassin gave a grin as he stared at the cleavage of the Elf's bountiful breasts. Formaggio didn't know this, but on the top of the trees one can easily speculate the gravity defying excessive fat of an Elf. He wasn't exactly a pervert who enjoyed voyeurism, but since an opportunity came he took the chance.

Cackling madly and silently to himself, Formaggio continued to look at the dynamic between his leader and the exotic girl, never letting his focus to waver. **『****Little Feet****』**'s power continued on and the girl still have not realized what had happened to her until his leader pointed out her change in height. Weren't Elves supposed to be smart and wise? Bah! What he read in books were all bullshit!

…

But still though, underestimating a stranger or anyone was a big thing one shouldn't do. And when one looked into her eyes, they would instantly know she had been through hell, but they will also know that she was still immature and young.

…

One scary thought crossed Formaggio's mind. If that was… young and immature… What would a full grown Elf look like? Could those… fat get bigger? Was that even possible?

Meanwhile the poor Elf was going through a mental crisis. She had attacked the demon, which with no doubt angered him. First, she was going to be raped by a demon. Then, she was going to die. These simple facts, only two of them made her giddy with anxiety and fear and immense self-hate. Now she will never see her mother again. Not only that… not only that, but she will never save anybody!

The Elf, while trembling, closed her eyes and braced for the worst to come. She had to piss off a demon; she just had to when he had a spell that was capable of shrinking her. But she couldn't stop the flood of emotions that she had kept inside her heart, that she had locked away during her insanity. The flood broke the dam and she pissed off a demon by trying to catch him off guard and run away from him and those weird looking humans wearing weird clothes. Well… at least pissing off a demon would be one of her remarkable accomplishments before she met her end…

As she had been living as a sex slave for over two decades she learned that the term 'worst' was a never ending term, nor was it limited. Each time she found herself in a worse position than she was in before. Her first 'worst' was her village getting raided by slave traders and her house burning along with her neighbors. Her village was a small one and secluded. It was a village full of the outcasts, the Half-Elves. Since the Dark Elves regarded blood purity as a high matter, the Half-Elves were deemed outcasts. They either lived secretly, or get killed by the world, or lived on as slaves. She had to fall into the third category and the second was coming up fast… Her second 'worst' was her father and brother being shot to death by a volley of arrows for 'sport'. Her third 'worst' was when she was raped along with her mother. Her fourth 'worst' was when her mother's resolve crumbled as she became happy as a slave. Her fifth 'worst' was when she was when she found herself enjoying it. Besides those 'worst' moments of her life, there were too many to actually count her misfortune. So her hope morphed into something that anybody can no longer call 'hope'. She became a broken Elf, stripped from her pride as an Elf, stripped from her identity as one, and stripped from her rights to live as a person.

She waited for the blow to come, and the rape to follow after. But it never came. Instead something pricked the her ankle. Curious, no matter how terrifying the situation was, she took a slight peek at her bare ankle.

One. Two. Three. Three nails. There were three nails embedded onto her ankle.

'_IT… IT HAPPENED AGAINNNN!'_ Screamed the young Elf in her head. Another impossible thing happened to her. Magic. The demon was adroit at using his magic. Too adroit. She would've screamed on the top of her lungs too, but what came out weren't words of disbelief, but a shrill scream that could reach to anybody out there willing to save her from—

"You talk too much" Said the demon suddenly towering over her shrunken form. Now she was small as the doll she had gotten from her father when she was a child. Only tall as half of the man! Then he clamped her mouth shut with his hand!

"It seems like there has been an misunderstanding between the two of us" Spoke Risotto Nero his eyes slowly losing patience after realizing that the girl's lips weren't speaking Italian. Was this because of the Stand that sent them here? Was it because of that Stand they were speaking in a language he never knew that existed?

"I have no desire to mount you and proceed to rape you. Nor do I have the desire to kill you. But I desire something from you" He spoke as the girl grew smaller. "I need seven things from you. Your knowledge, your tongue, your skin, your ears, your nose, and your eyes. I don't need that ankle of yours and that is why I attacked it"

Risotto pressed on forcing the girl to focus her attention solely on his word and only his words.

"I am a man, call me a demon if you like, I do not care. I am a man and I am lost with my comrades, my family, and we are strangers to Eostia"

Risotto continued to peer into the girl's eyes as her pupils shrunk with terror as she began to squirm like a canary in a human's grasp.

"And surely, _surely_ you will help us wouldn't you? You would surely help your saviors wouldn't you…? Ah… what am I saying, speaking all this nonsense. After all…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Do you even have a choice?"**_

A trickle of yellow came out of the Elf's lower regions as her face lost all signs of resistance, but only pure submission. But a part of her felt relief and fortunate as the demon promised her not to rape or kill her. She would know better not to trust a devil, but the sheer calamity and sincerity he shown in his eyes were enough to convince the Elf to put her trust in this demon, not mentioning the overwhelming sense of dread. She never knew there could something worse than death or being losing oneself in the hell of ecstasy. Now she knew what could be worse: dying while staring up into the black and red eyes of this self-proclaimed man.

Now there was no way for her to resist the demon again. Now there was no way for her to rebel against this powerful beast.

She had been sent out to be sold as a slave, and it seems as if fate prepared a master for her. The Elf: Ysildea, softly cried, cursing her unlucky fate while she accepted it, for she really did not have a choice, but to become a slave for the demon.

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Search For**

* * *

Ghiaccio's thighs were slowly starting to ache. Not that he minded much, but seriously, where was the end to the tracks? How long did they travel? What were the beasts that dragged the wagon in the first place? Horses? No… no horse can travel at such a constant speed. This was absurd! Could there be more mythical creatures than those dead Half-Beasts and the living Elf? What was next, a unicorn? A dragon? An angel? Magic? Pah… what a load of shit. What was this shitfest he got into? Sure he was interested in seeing Elves, Orcs, and Beast-men. He understood the feeling of excitement from seeing those unreal beings actually existing. It was a great experience! He totally gets that!

…

BUT WHAT THE FUCK?! IF THOSE THINGS ARE REAL, HOW MANY MORE SHITTY MONSTERS WERE OUT THERE?! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

Ghiaccio hated to not know and it drove him mad. He wanted to know for sure of how many more monsters there were and what they needed to be prepared for. Thankfully, contrast to those negative feelings of more monsters, Ghiaccio felt a sudden sense of superiority. Think about it. If those fuckers used wagons as transportation vehicles, Ghiaccio doubted that these primitives even had engines and cars. Keh… the minute they gather the resources to build technology, he believed that they could even start their own country. Imagine that! His leader finally becoming an '_Emperor_' of a nation he created… heh…

…

…

…

…

…

Wait… speaking of vehicles…

"... Is there something wrong Ghiaccio?" Came the voice of his leader from his pocket. Ghiaccio heard him. Oh yes he heard him, but right now he couldn't answer him. Why? Because Ghiaccio remembered something very important that he had to do at 7:30 pm back in his own world.

Ghiaccio took a deep breathe in as reality came crashing in through his fucking mind.

He forgot to pick up his brand new Mazda MX-5 that he ordered online.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkKKKKK!_ RISOTTO! WE ARE GOING TO DO OUR BEST TO GO BACK!**!**!"

Risotto Nero along with Formaggio stared confused at their angry ADHD friend and why his desire of returning spiked while Ysildea whimpered in fear. The man with weird blue hair wasn't scary as the demon, but he seemed to be the character that would most likely inflict her harm.

During their… transportation, she had answered a lot of questions her new master, the demon, questioned her. It seemed that… her master was indeed somebody not from Eostia(was he straight from Hell itself?). He asked her the basic questions, the questions she could answer. Who the Goddess was. Who were the opposing forces were. In what state Eostia was in. Her master asked her many questions and Ysildea submissively and successfully answered every single one. Currently, it seemed like her master didn't have any other questions for her at the moment so she sat like an obedient rabbit, shivering in fear.

By listening to what her master spoke with those humans, it seemed like they were heading towards the place where she came from. The place where all the 'training' happened.

…

She didn't want to go back! She didn't want to go back!

Were they going to dump her back there? Were they going to hand her back to those slavers for money? What will her master do to her when they got there?

…

Should… should she beg for mercy? Should she dare ask the demon and the humans of her fate? N-no… hahaha… no… her master directly told her he needed her… he… told her that… he needed her…

'_But only for information, not for my womb… There are… there are a lot of people who knows more than me! What if I am not needed?!'_

Currently Ysildea was in big stress. She didn't feel comfortable being in a pocket with a demon so close to her or even having a demon as her master. But her current status was definitely better than what she was before. Being raped day to night, day by day… it nearly broke her beyond repair and suddenly she feared of her life becoming her worst nightmares.

Side by side with her mother as they screamed in pleasure… Being whipped into red… Covered in that disgusting fluid…

…

…

…

Before she knew it, Ysildea had her head placed on the ground(?) of the pocket as her voice trembled.

"A-a-ah…"

"...? What is it?"

"M-master…"

At that point Formaggio pondered on how to act on this newly formed, fucked up relationship between she-Elf and his leader. Should he laugh hysterically? Should he be depressed as shit? Should he congratulate Risotto of obtaining a beautiful slave without even trying? He knew Risotto never regarded women as his first priority even when Risotto Nero was quite popular among women. Nor was he the person who enjoys having sexual intercose. He knows the pleasure for sure, but he never does it more than he needs to. Once a month to let out his steam or to get rid of his frustration and that was it. Risotto was more of a man who would care for glory, wealth, and his reputation. Unfortunately, his profession was something that stopped him from achieving those three simple things.

Being an assassin, he received no glory for his tasks were all done in a silent way. And since nobody knew what Risotto was doing for a living, and since Risotto himself couldn't say anything about it to keep his identity as a secret, he was regarded as somebody normal… Well… somebody normal with shitty creepy eyes. He wasn't feared by the others, the others who pay their taxes, the others who were the 'good' civilians of Italy. The deadliest assassin of the Passione not feared by the civilians? Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! But it was the life of an assassin. You can't go around and show publicize that you are a gang member when you are an assassin. You have to lay low, and live in the shadows keeping your life well away from the public affairs and the daily activities the mafia does.

Not only that, but the Squadra Esecuzioni never received the amount of money they were supposed to receive, or so they believed in. Their skills, destructive power, contribution to the gang… No matter how one can look at it, it was not fair at all. ₤20,000,000 for assassinating a politician? Divide ₤20,000,000 into nine… nine… no… they are gone and Formaggio has accepted that ugly truth. Divide that number into seven and you get shitty payment!**(Math time, skip if you want. It was ₤20,000,000 right? Okay then, based on the 2002 Euro currency, €1=₤1,936.27 ▮ ₤200,000,000÷1935≈€10330 ▮ Euros into Dollars, €1=$1.13 ▮ €10,330 into Dollars, 10,330×1.13≈$11,673… That's pretty small for somebody working in a big-ass mafia organization that has military power. And they have to split the bill... that's just... depressing)** And the boss' orders weren't something that came regularly. There was an incident where they hadn't gotten an order for three months, and since their salary only came directly from their boss, there were some times where Formaggio used his **『****Little Feet****』** to feed every member of the hitman team.

Because of their boss' fucked up policy of handing out money, they lived a fairly rich life as ordinary people, but lived a poor life as the the members of the mafia.

Next, reputation. It was rock bottom. Being assassins, they never had much of a substantial trust even among their members. Only a few capos knew their faces and their existence while others heard them from rumors. How can anybody put their trust and respect to a man who lives inside a rumor? Also after the Sorbet and Gelato incident, nobody liked them. Thinking all of them to be a brand of traitors. Not that Formaggio or the others blamed the two crazy bastards for ruining their remaining reputation inside the organization, but still though it kinda sucked thinking that those bastards tried to overthrow the boss by themselves. Why didn't he get an invitation to join the rebellion?

The living were good as outcasts.

So, Risotto Nero unfortunately chose a profession that led him to the opposite side of the path he wanted to go. And unfortunately the bastard had to be a person who didn't really enjoy sex as much as the others did. That lucky, unfortunate bastard!

When Melone introduced them to a famous brothel he knew very well, all the good looking girls swarmed up to his leader with a slight blush on their cheeks! The fuck was that? All he did was introduce himself and that was it! And you know what happened to that leader of his? You know? He didn't get a boner for two hours(according to Gelato)! Two hours while the beautiful skilled woman grinded themselves on Risotto's pelvis, their leader never blinked an eye, never got a blush on his cheek, and never, never got a boner for two hours straight. Was he even human? And when they asked for the reason why he didn't enjoy himself, he said he wanted to be cautious and started to berate everybody for lowering their guard down!

Cautious?! Don't lower our guard?

Sure they were assassins that made a lot of enemies, sure a series of unfortunate events may come, but inside a brothel? When they were celebrating?! When there were a dozen of girls surrounding you with barely any clothes on them?!

Seriously… Risotto Nero was sometimes a caring old mother hen. Not that Formaggio dumbly said that in front of him(but… he did mention that with his teammates while Risotto was away, or so they thought. He didn't know Risotto was directly behind him invisible. Formaggio got to taste two different types of metal on that day…)…

So… it was quite funny to see the half-asexual person to obtain an ex-sex slave without even trying or intending to have one. Then, on the other hand, it quite disgusted Formaggio. None of the members of the Squadra Esecuzioni were a fan of sex slavery(with the exception of Melone. The creep was some sort of masochist for sure). They found that to be disgusting and despicable. Sure, they killed people for a living, but human trafficking and enslaving somebody to perform sexual acts upon them…?

…

…

…

No… that was… that was just a big no. What's left inside of them that made the assassins human refused to accept such a thing.

That was why he pondered on that question. What should he do?

…

Let's just shut the fuck up and turn to the other side so neither can see my face. But nothing was going to stop Formaggio from hearing the conversation between the Elf and his leader.

"... Go on"

"M-master… p-p-please… are… w-w-we going back to…?"

Risotto Nero sighed as he moved closer to the Elf. The Elf instinctively dug her head inwards into the soft pocket trembling like a rabbit. But she didn't run away. Where was the point of running away when your master can shrink people and do unbelievable deeds? Where was the point of running away when your master is a demon?

"Yes. Currently we're going back to where you have originally were, before you were loaded onto the wagon. Tell me Elf, what exactly is that place?"

"... It-it is a place where they t-train slaves before they are set out to be… to be sold…"

"..."

"Please… please master… d-don't send me back there. Please…"

"..."

"..."

"... Don't give me reason to do it then"

The Elf's face lit up with a brief moment of joy although it wasn't seen by her master(but her ears gave it away) and she once again dug deeper into the ground, her forehead pressing harder against the cloth.

"T-thank you for your kindness master…"

"... What is your name?"

"?! Eh? Ex-excuse me master…?"

"Your name Elf. I cannot always call you an Elf or a Half-Elf now can I?"

"A-ah… Of course master… please call me Ysildea master…"

"Good Ysildea…" Then Risotto Nero leaned forward to hear more from the Elf. "Now I order you to tell me every detail of that 'training camp'. Your experience, what you have seen, what you have heard, what you have felt, what you have smelt. I require… a high degree of specificness"

Ysildea shivered from her master's demonic eyes and the unpleasant memories that came back to her as he mentioned her unhappy moments. She wanted to refuse her master's order if she had free will and to act upon it, but she didn't had a choice because she was a slave to master, and she was obliged to follow them. She slowly opened her mouth, trembling in fear as the words describing that horrible time tumbled out of her throat.

This order did not hurt much as her 'training', but it was something that she would never consider doing again. It hurt so much, but she couldn't express her pain. She will however cry freely when her master was away.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

Fuck. Ghiaccio wanted to curse and yell if he was allowed to, but unfortunately he couldn't for the mood inside his Stand was so dark and depressing as shit. His Stand being a suit type, made him hear the story even when he didn't want to hear it. No matter how small her voice became, it still echoed inside Ghiaccio's eardrums. He, along with Risotto and Formaggio had heard the Elf's sob story and that shit was no sob story. That was fucking pure tragedy! FUCK!

He knew monsters existed in his world. Monsters who killed for fun, monsters who lost all ounce of humanity. Monsters that resembled himself, that resembled his teammates. But right now, after hearing what the monsters did to the slave girl, after hearing what they did daily, after hearing those sick stories, he seemed to find himself a lot more human.

…

Aw… fuck it… He needed a time for reality check. There was no way he was human.

He was an assassin goddammit! Assassins were the worst of monsters that could exist. They killed for money. They intentionally killed for the purpose of money and they were maimed as stigmatized as monsters. Monsters that carried no human emotion, no human feelings, no human sympathy. A group of people made for killing. A piece of equipment to get rid of the threats to the Passione was what they all were.

…

But… was it possible that they were still human?

Then he sensed something and stopped. Ghiaccio's intuition told him that he had arrived to their desired destination. Then, he slowly moved cautiously. Upwards.

Ghiaccio proceeded to climb up the tree freezing a few parts to move more easily. Then from a higher view he started to watch the guards with their spears.

How cliché. Like in every medieval times, the front gate always had two men holding wooden spears, protecting the entrance only to be the first ones killed. Keh. What's the point of being the guard when you die like shit? Oi? What was the point? Do they think they are smart of doing that shit? Do they think that it's a smart move doing guard duty? Stupid fuckers…

"Hey… Risotto, Formaggio. We're here… or I think we're here…" Announced Ghiaccio hanging upside down on a frozen branch, deactivating his Stand while encased in ice, allowing him to see what was going outside.

"Ysildea, check if this is the place you were speaking of"

Ghiaccio carefully held the Elf as she crept out of the pocket only to see the encased block of ice surrounding Ghiaccio. She stared at Ghiaccio with fear and amazement, but what Ghiaccio only felt from her was annoyance.

"You got time to waste girl…? If you do, then tell us if this is the right place! Stop wasting our time! Capisce?!"

"C-capisce…!" Squeaked the girl trembling in fear, remembering what her master taught her about using the word _'capisce'_(Do you _understand?_). Like she mentioned before, this person, Ghiaccio, wasn't scary as her master, but seeing his enraged face up close while being small as a matchstick made her want to pee on his palm. Thankfully, she managed to keep her strength in her urethra, which was something she wasn't able to for a long time. Timidly she squinted through the thick ice while wondering to herself how it could be so cozy and warm in the inside. Then she saw the entrance to hell, the very same place that brought so many nightmares.

She gave a short scream of terror and fell onto her butt and started to tremble as the nightmares assaulted her mind, her body, her soul.

"Heh… That action pretty much proves that this is indeed the place where they _'trained'_ them" Sneered Formaggio poking his head out of the pocket. "Dirty motherfuckers…"

"Stop Formaggio. We're only here to gain information and steal some supplies. There is no need to cause trouble in a foreign land we don't even know"

"... eh… I guess you're right Risotto" Spoke Formaggio nonchalantly as he stretched his body. "You're the leader after all. You'll know what the best is for us"

"_Bene_. We will join after… three hours… considering Formaggio's capability to move to one place to another. Ysildea you have told us that there's only one exit from this place correct?"

"Y-yes master… The… the slavers have mentioned it many times before after a few slaves managed to escape. Saying that they were going to reduce the number of exits to one…"

"Eh, makes sense. An ideal prison would only have one entrance and one exit…" Mused Formaggio.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay! Okay! I'll stay here and be keep a close eye on the entrance!" Grumbled Ghiaccio annoyingly as his he allowed Risotto, Formaggio, and the Elf to get off his pockets and land safely on the ground.

"Remember Ghiaccio. Only come into action when we are in danger and to specify 'danger', danger is when we have been found out, or when our lives are in sake by some external force attacking that place we are about to go. And when you spring into action, and when you do…"

Risotto pulled himself closer to Ghiaccio's face enforcing his serious orders to his teammate. To emphasize that one order he was about to give out.

"Let there be no witnesses for the ones who have caught sight of your Stand ability"

Ghiaccio only responded with a grunt, which should've meant _'who do you think I am? An amateur?'_

"Good" Spoke Risotto who already grew into full size the moment he hit the ground. He then placed his slave onto one of his metallic baubles that hung from his hat while Formaggio slipped into his pocket. The small Elf squeaked as she hung for dear life, but found out it was quite easy to keep her balance, however the immense height didn't help her anxiety at all.

"We're going in and everyone, know their positions well. Formaggio, you get the supplies, as much as you can carry. Ghiaccio, keep an eye on the entrance and watch out for any commotion regarding intruders or such. And I'll gather any information of Eostia…"

Risotto Nero stared at the trembling Elf as she ducked underneath her master's gaze.

"... and save the slave's mother"

Ysildea's eyes widened as tears truly began to drip from her eyes. Could she hope for her master, for the demon to grant her such a gift…? Could she dare hope for what's about to come? Truly… it was such an ironic situation. A demon was more merciful than those humans that laid their hands on her and her mother. If the tears and the sobs weren't coming out of her face, she would've laughed, laughed a long good jolly laugh as she will bless and curse the Goddess for this absurd, bizarre situation that has befallen on her. Instead she hugged her master, or tried to as she ended up hiccupping the barely intelligible words of _thank you_ as she clung tightly to her master's bauble.

And so, Ysildea began to hope for her demonic master to grant her the mercy she wanted more than anything. And she would pay anything for that wish to happen. Even if it meant by giving the demon her very own soul.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"... Heh… hehehehe… what… what kind of bullshit is this…?"

Prosciutto, who was temporally in charge of the second group turned his attention towards the purple haired assassin who seemed to have a mental breakdown, which he himself couldn't say much about it. He himself was getting over the fact of Elves, Orcs, Half-Human & Half-Beast hybrids… It was too much for Prosciutto to contain that new mind boggling information inside his head.

"What is it Melone? Is there something wrong with **『****Baby Face****』**?"

"W-wrong Prosciutto? Wrong? Everything is wrong! My **『****Baby Face****』** can analyze the monster's DNA as fine as it could, but… to have such… a different data… it's… it's… so weird…"

"Melone" Spoke Prosciutto showing genuine concern for his teammate. "Melone what is wrong? Your face is pale; your arm is shaking like a brittle branch in a storm. What is going on?"

There was something wrong with his teammate. Melone was a prideful person unless it came to sex, and he was always confident in his abilities. However, what Prosciutto was witnessing was something he had never imagined. Melone looked unconfident. He looked troubled and he looked as if he doubted himself.

"... I'm useless Prosciutto. Well… I'm useless… for now"

"What… what do you mean by that?"

Melone looked up into Prosciutto's face with the look of absolute defeat and exhaustion as he began to explain.

"Prosciutto, you know that my Stand **『****Baby Face****』** is a Stand that can create a homunculus through a certain amount of a male human's DNA and female human disregarding her health. But, in order for my Stand to work further…" At this point Melone gulped for he didn't reveal this part to Prosciutto. Even when he had pure confidence in his teammates that they would never blow each other's Stand ability to their enemy when they were captured, Melone didn't really explain much of his ability in detail. So… this was going to be the second person who would know the specifics of his Stand ability aside from Risotto Nero, who he informed immediately after becoming his subordinate.

"... To work properly I need to know the blood type of the woman and their birth date"

"So… it didn't really need to be a healthy woman?"

"Yes Prosciutto. Honestly I can choose any woman to bear the homunculus form of **『****Baby Face****』**, but it works best with young, healthy female humans. Problem here is... "

"..."

"..."

"... Well go ahead and spit it out. Or do you want this conversation to be postponed to another time?"

"Ah, ahah… I'll spit it out Prosciutto, I'll spit it out…" Melone, for a brief moment leaned on a tree with a deep sigh and started to continue. "Thankfully, by tasting their sweat lingering on the dead female human fingers, it seems that they have the same blood type as humans from our world, although the same cannot be said for those Half-Beasts and the Elf, who I tasted before Risotto took her. Anyways knowing the blood type of a woman is an easy accomplishment. I could get that information like I always did, but when it comes to their birth date…"

At this point Melone massaged his face moaning in agony.

"... This is _molto male_… Listen Prosciutto, the term AD stands for 'Anno Domini', the 'year of the lord', while the term BC stands for 'Before Christ'. As you would know, these years are based on a specific timeline, a significant timeline that marks a new start of the world and such. Either than years, we have months and the days that also marks a specific day, and these months and days are established by history and effort by the people before us, and I use these to make a homunculus. But in this world…"

"You're saying that in this world you do not know whether these people would use the same date system as we do…"

"Correct. I doubt they have a Jesus Christ in this world, and I doubt if they have the same system of months and days as we do too… Unless I know for sure, my Stand, **『****Baby Face****』**, is worthless. I… I'm in a desperate need of information Prosciutto… I never… I never imagined a day would come where I would be a useless member for the team… e-eh? Prosci—"

Prosciutto gritted his teeth as he punched hard into Melone's face as the purple haired assassin's eyes rolled upward due to the immense shock.

"Have you finally gone senile Melone? Useless teammate? Useless? If we had a useless teammate from the start, or even when we saw somebody becoming useless to the team, we would've kicked them out already and have a bullet lodged into their head for good measure. Wake up Melone! How many years have we been together? I know how much conviction you have as well as how talented you are. I know you are someone who would risk your own life for the team. I know you care for us as we care for you. I know it, Risotto knows it, heck, even Pesci knows that! And most of all, _you_ should know that yourself! Are you telling me that we were all wrong about you? How dare you Melone… Don't you ever call yourself useless again Melone, or I'm going to be really angry"

Melone, spread-eagle on the ground moaned in pain as he trembled for a bit.

"Th-thanks Prosciutto…"

"Hmph… just get to your senses and use the primary form of **『****Baby Face****』** to find out more about where we are… Have you found something interesting rather than your limits of powers?"

"Y-yeah. First of all, the size of the planet is different from Earth"

"... What?"

Melone proceeded to pick up a pink alien flower from the ground and started to pluck them. As petals fell Melone quickly typed some commands in his **『****Baby Face****』** as it measured the time of the petals falling. As it did so the air friction and the atmospheric density was instantly calculated through the computer.

"With more experiments I was able to find not only the atmospheric density, but also the wind resistance and most importantly, the local gravity, thanks to Pesci's **『****Beach Boy****』**"

"... Melone… What did… what did you order Pesci to do…?!" Prosciutto at the last of his words shouted in concern as he finally noticed a small wound on Melone's shoulder, which started to trickle a warm stream of blood.

"Nothing that serious Prosciutto… I asked Pesci to lift me up using **『****Beach Boy****』** and tell me how my weight changed proportionally from the initial weight on earth… By **『****Beach Boy****』**'s high accuracy, **『****Baby Face****』** calculated that this planet has the gravity of 10.5m/s², which is close to Saturn's gravity… And the density of this planet is the same with earth… which concludes… the planet is bigger"

"Y-you crazy son of a gun… you didn't need to go that far to calculate the gravity of this planet… Such a thing is not important!"

"It is _di molto_ important Prosciutto! Our lives can depend on knowing these minuscule differences from this planet to ours. You never know… and besides… figuring out this planet's system is the order from Risotto isn't it?"

Melone shakily chuckled to himself as he still tried to get over the fact that his Stand in the terms of destructive power was close to being useless. He never felt so weak… he felt weaker than being with his mistress he had in the brothel he regularly visits(of course he triple checked to make sure nobody knew his true identity. Heck, he even forced Gelato to cover up his tracks using blackmail photos). But thanks to what Prosciutto had said, Melone was able to recover faster from the mental shock he received from knowing his fall.

"I told you Prosciutto that I am currently the most useless member of the team when it comes to fighting… So I will do whatever it takes for my teammates to know the basics of this world and what's to come…"

"... Tch, fine… Just don't kill yourself Melone"

"Hehehe… You don't need to worry about that Prosciutto… I am very willing to live after witnessing such different specimen… Did you know that one of the half-beast's blood type was DEA 1.1 positive? That's only the blood type that appears in dogs, but if you look closely at the data that **『****Baby Face****』** have analyzed, it's not a even a DEA 1.1 positive… it is very similar with an AA blood type… and—"

"Prosciutto fratello! Melone! We need **『****Baby Face****』** to analyze this… this… uhh… which organ again Illuso?" Prosciutto inwardly thanked Pesci for the sudden interruption. He would gladly step away from Melone's ramblings of complex and bizarre topics even when he was family to him.

"It's an unknown organ Pesci"

"Unknown organ fratelli! We kind of need Melone's Stand to figure out what this organ functioned as!"

"Fuck! This is no joke guys! Their autonomy is completely fucked up! There are several things I still don't get and half of what I'm seeing doesn't make sense!"

"All right, we'll be there in a minute!"

"He's grown hasn't he?" Asked Melone in a hushed tone to Prosciutto who was observing the youngest member of the hitman team moving his Stand to dissect the dead bodies they have killed with **『****Man In The Mirror****』** helping him. "_Di molto_ great… I didn't expect Pesci to man up like that, just at that moment when everybody couldn't help you "

"Yes…" Murmured Prosciutto, his eyes shining with pride as he watched Pesci. Pesci may not know it yet, but his eyes held more steel in them and he walked with more confidence. His resolve allowed Prosciutto to live another day and that desperate resolve had improved Pesci. Now… now he couldn't really call Pesci a mammone can he?

"Yes… he did… But he's still far off from what I expect him to be"

"Kehehe. You're strict as ever Prosciutto" Laughed Melone, but slightly wincing from the pain that came from his back.

The blond assassin could only snort as he helped the purple haired assassin up to his feet. "And you're still as creepy as ever"

"*_smirk_**_slurp*_"

"That was NOT a compliment!"

* * *

←_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Stand Name: 『****The Doors****』**

**Ability Part II: When ****『****The Doors****』 activates and sends any living creature into another world, they instantly learn the language that is used in that another world. However, their intelligence and their pronunciation organ plays an important part in this. If the creature sent to the another world is too dumb to even learn a language, this rule does apply to them, but it has no effect. Same goes to one's pronunciation organ. If the creature does not have the correct organ to pronounce a certain language, this rule has no effect on them.**

* * *

**I always thought Melone to be a masochist. When he got slapped by the woman... Um, this is a bit dirty, but... I think he got an erection. Guys, a Stand is based on one's personalities and emotions, and if Melone's Stand is like... _that_, I can assure you guys, that the purple haired bastard is seriously f**ked up in the head. Besides Melone's fetishes, he is going to have a blast in this another world after he gets over his depression and learns the new dating system. More exotic woman around, Elves, Beast-Women, Halflings... Wait till he learns one disturbing fact of a female Halfling's womb... He really will enjoy his time here although he would really wish to go back to where he came from.**

**Either than that we have a Half-Elf, 'saved'(?) by la Squadra di Esecuzioni. Currently, I have nothing much to say about her except that she is a poor soul. But then again, every single Kuroinu female went through sh!t. Thanks to them(?) the group of assassins are here. Next episode will be mainly focusing on Risotto and Ysildea as they travel through the sex dungeon seeing seriously f**ked up sh!t and stuff. Risotto, is not going to like what he sees in there, and so will Formaggio.**


	3. Put Down The Roots

**Hello my cute little readers.**

**Yes this is an update and thank you for your support and compliments to this particular fanfic. It has greatly helped me to motivate to write more while keeping the quality the same as before.**

**Anyways, let's get on after I answer the reviews.**

**SilentXD7: Oh yes. They will criticize the seven shield alliance harshly for sure. As for a Requiem... I can't answer that question.**

**FanficLovingPerson: But remember that these guys only act for their own benefits. But then again, their selfish personality may change later on.**

**Zapper3000380: Thank you.**

**KRKing: Don't worry. In fact, ****『Baby Face****』 won't work well to kind women. The more bitchy the woman is, the better the homunculus. And ****『Baby Face****』 can only impregnate human women so... that narrows the people down.**** So although raped to death by ****『Baby Face****』 is not entirely impossible for any of the human members seven sword alliance, it won't happen on a whim. And just for your curiosity of pairings, all I could say is that Melone is soon going to get a mistress.**

**dantez115: Heh... he will get one stand off chapter in the future, that's for sure.**

**Psychochiken: Don't worry. La Squadra Esecuzioni will gladly kill them for their sins, although... Nevermind. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Guest 1: Ungrateful? You talking about Ysildea? Well, you're in luck sir because she is going to be Risotto's greatest supporters in this entire fic because she is going to be... ... Sh!t... just read the chapter and you'll find out...**

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe: And I, West-Door will humbly accept your thanks, even when you never gave one to me.**

**EvilMagicman: You know that there is another la Squadra fanfic out there right? And Ghiaccio's reaction to the knights will be... ... well, it won't be worse than finding out Luu-Luu's age that I promise.**

**grififthdidnothingwrong: I am not Araki. I am just an everyday-ordinary Hamon Warrior passing by(and I still disagree with your pen-name lol).**

**ThatOneGuyUpstairs: I fav'ed 'The Night Unfurls' sir. And yes sir, I will make this fanfic as realistic as possible sir and keep the quality of this fanfic high. As for Risotto's black sclera... ... You do know that Polpo was the same eyes right? So I guess its a genetic thing that exists in Italy or something like that... no offense Italy. I love your food and art as much as Araki loves them.**

**Ultimate Kuuga: Don't worry. They will _literally_ tear them apart.**

**Gabriel790: ****He-heh~ I always do the weird crossovers...**

**LittleWhiteMouse: Yeah... I literally played the game with my friend who had a NTR fetish(my friends and I tried to cure him under the jurisdiction of the holy anime bible article 1 section 2, but we couldn't the sick f**ker) and I was clinically depressed for a week. Thankfully it wasn't bad as watching Evangelion's third impact, but it was still traumatizing as heck. So that is why I'm doing something about it and if you want to feel better, you can go and read other Kuroinu fics, which are usually fix-it fics. And I gave her that cookie and it seems like she needs more than that. Poor girl, but at least Risotto and his team get what they want. Want to know what they got from Ysildea? Read chapter 3 sir.**

**Guest 2&3: Here yah go.**

**mauraman3000: Ah... *_blush_* thank you...**

**Kuroinu belongs to Liquid, and JJBA belongs to Araki Hirohiko. Only the OCs belong to me.**

* * *

5 minutes ago, Risotto departed from Formaggio as the shrunken assassin leaped off from Risotto's invisible clothes and clung onto a stranger's pants. Then, Formaggio proceeded to sneak into the pocket of a man who was walking towards where the supply chambers presumably were. Deducing by the conversation that the man held with his companion, Risotto and Formaggio were sure that the man was heading towards the supplies center.

_Bene_.

All Risotto could do was to wish Formaggio good luck. This was a dangerous mission where other forces existed. Other exotic powers that may be the worst counter for a Stand. Magic for instance. Risotto was not sure if Ysildea's story was true or not when she explained that magic was used by a few people, but it was crucial to add in the factor of magic into this new world. Who knows? Magic may just be another word for technology, magic may just be a simple word to explain something they couldn't scientifically explain.

…

Or magic may be something that no other being can possibly match against. Maybe it is only used for those who are blessed by the Goddess… Maybe…

…

…

…

Risotto gently dug his nails into his palm getting rid of his anxiety. Damn it. Damn it. _Damn it._

Fear wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was a natural thing and Risotto didn't mind feeling scared. What mattered was that fear was clouding his thoughts, slowing down his processing speed, altering it into something that wasn't acceptable at all.

Risotto silently moved as his slave hold tightly onto one of his baubles.

_'A bit faster'_ He thought as he stuck onto the wall. _'Let's speed up a bit'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Put down the Roots**

* * *

Formaggio tried his best not to puke. Unfortunately, it was hard to do so with the smell of sex invaded his nostrils.

Sure, Formaggio wasn't a stranger to sex and he enjoyed having it. But this smell… wasn't just vulgar or stinky. It had something that gagged Formaggio into suffocation. The vile stench was in the air causing his nostrils to burn and his throat to ache and the screams of despair that came from everywhere didn't help much.

Formaggio hated it. Even an assassin like him had some boundaries, but this? This was bullshit. Even some sex rings that his team had to get rid of was better than this. Constant raping, constant screaming, constant beastly acts… it took a great deal for the tiny assassin to keep his cool. Even if he were a lowly assassin he didn't deserve to be stuck in here and watch these disgusting fuckers doing _fucked up shit!_ That dark-skinned woman a few feet away from him was baked with so many fluids, which made her look as if she was a white Aryan woman. In this shithole, there were no boundaries and Formaggio wouldn't be surprised if one of these bastards raped their own mother. They were that bad.

And this led to one question.

Why in the fuck's name did this motherfucker have to stop by in the… stys? Arg, the name was pretty fucked up too. Sty? As in an area to feed and breed pigs? Formaggio wondered if killing every one of them and finding the supply department would be faster but perished that thought. He was rational and although killing these bastards was so tempting and would certainly bring him joy and satisfaction, he knew the dangers of an unknown world even when it was his first time experiencing it.

Suddenly, Formaggio's ride suddenly undid his pants and Formaggio was in the air without anything to cling onto. Silently and softly, Formaggio fell onto the ground and the smell of semen got worse.

_'Son of a bitch!'_ Growled the unfortunate assassin. Of course. His rhetorical question was stupid from the start.

_'He came here to fuck'_

Unsurprisingly, he was right and a piercing scream and a sob erupted with the laughs of… ah, fuck that was disgusting. How fucked up were these people? Formaggio never thought of using that for…

… well, that.

Without wasting any time Formaggio swiftly clung to a stout man's leg. All he wanted to do was to get the fuck out of this fucked up room. After that, he'll have to find another way to the storage room.

_'Well… at least I now know a potential place for where that elf's mother is at…'_

Even when saving the slave's mother was a pain and an act that would be indifferent to the assassins' situation, there was a sight significance to this side mission. One reason for this side mission to be ordered was partly because of their boss.

Although the boss was a big pile of shit, who paid less than what they deserved, La Squadra Esecuzioni learned a valuable lesson from him. You can't always rule others just by fear and power. Their boss gave them a good reason to believe that philosophy for they were the ones who in the end, planned to revolt against their boss despite his untouchable position and their unlucky timing of an attack from a Stand user that sent them to a different world.

Dominating somebody using fear and power was the only temporally and in the long term, it never works. Going back to where they came from will obviously take a long time of effort and research and before that, they need to establish their base in this world and have other people supporting them temporally. To make a person to completely trust them, they needed a carrot along with the whip and the mother was the carrot for the elf. A big carrot that would buy her love for them or just for their leader at least.

Then, Formaggio smelt it. The smell of spices. Deciding that walking on foot would be faster and safer, he jumped off from his ride and proceeded to run towards the door of where the smell of food was coming from. Then, while nobody was looking he grew back to his original size and tried to open the door only to find it locked. With an irritated sound, Formaggio sighed and shrunk himself once again, and crawled through the keyhole.

He was in and in front of him was storage full of food to keep over a hundred men well fed for five months. Although Formaggio wanted to jump straight to the looting he had to be careful of what he stole. First, he had to steal edible food that already existed in his own land. Who knows what kind of meat there is in this world after their encounter with those disgusting orcs and who knows what kind of disease it might bring to his team who may not have the same immune system as the ones who already live in this world. Secondly, he had to steal unknown food too. The more information they could get their hands on, the better. He could already see some type of berry he had never seen in his original world and the green meat that hung over there by the cabinet was obviously not something that existed from where he came from.

_'Melone's_ **『****Baby Face****』**_is going to go through so much weird stuff…'_ Thought Formaggio to himself shocked as he found dried, socket-less bodies of little people with insect wings on the back of their shoulder blades inside a wooden box. _'I just hope nothing in here is capable of hurting a Stand…'_

* * *

Finding the leader of this degenerate gang wasn't hard to find. He wasn't exactly trying to hide, covering the hallway with soft carpets of royal colors and having multiples of complex locks on a large iron door that was obviously soundproof and surrounded by a type of energy, which Risotto presumed it to be magic.

Would he dare and open the door with **『****Metallica****』**? It was child's play to open metal doors that had metal locks, no matter how complicated the lock could be. But since the door was surrounded by magic… Surrounded by magic? Did he sense magic without the elf's help? Risotto swerved his invisible eye to the invisible girl who was holding onto his bauble. He could feel her presence using **『****Metallica****』**, feeling her blood pumping in and out and the metal particles that stuck on her skin confirmed her existence.

He, Risotto Nero, who came to this world just a few hours ago noticed the presence of magic before this magical creature? Was it because she was too young and oblivious for her species, or did Formaggio's **『****Little Feet****』** dull her senses of magic, or… or…

_'Stands can detect magic'_

Risotto Nero wasn't sure of his theory of his own was correct or not. But he knew for sure that Stands had something to do with magic. Using **『****Metallica****』** not only could he detect metal, but he could also detect the layer of magic that surrounded the door. That meant…

_click_

The insides of the door weren't protected by this foreign force so Risotto was free to manipulate the lock as he wished. Metal… it seemed as if the technology of this world were stuck at his world's medieval times. Did they even have firearms, explosives, and communicating devices? Risotto hoped they didn't have those. They would be in a head-start if they were the only ones who knew about this technology.

_'Well then…'_ Thought Risotto as he silently entered a large room with the stench of sex saturating the air. In the middle of the room, there was a king sized bed with a muscular, ugly man having sex with three women who were somehow enjoying the situation. Deducing by their colors and their… tattoos on their crotches.

…

Disgusting. He had to finish this quick for his own sanity.

_'Interrogation in process'_

He released his cloaking ability as the door snapped from one more time. Blood spilled, soaking the soft silk of the bed with crimson. No matter how loud the victims screamed, nothing was allowed to be heard outside the room.

* * *

Ghiaccio didn't like what he was doing. Patience was something he lacked and he admitted that he needed more of it, but that didn't stop him from getting pissed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chanted the blue-haired assassin. _"Fuck!"_

Inside the poor thing's head, the thought of losing his brand new red Mazda MX-5 drove him to insanity. He bought that shit by saving a shit ton of money and to think that all of his efforts of killing to earn money went to waste by that shitty Stand that sent them to this world, Ghiaccio had no other option but to get angry.

He wished to scream and punch the trunk until it toppled over, but he had to shut up for the sake of his team.

_'Stakeout'_ He thought, while being encased with ice._ 'My mission just had to be something I hated the most. A fan-fucking-tastic stakeout'_

It was quite bizarre that Ghiaccio was always a complete hot-headed person. A Stand represents their owner's fighting spirit and personality. However, **『****White Album****』** is the complete opposite of what Ghiaccio's Stand should be, based on his fiery personality. For a Stand that generates cold and makes ice, Ghiaccio was quite…

_'Aw fuck that shitty fucking motherfucker! Die! Go out and die you piece of fucking shit! FUCK!'_

… energetic.

Then again, to create ice from liquid and to create liquid from gas, heat absorption was a process that was needed. Thus it was a fact that the Ghiaccio's Stand constantly absorbed heat and that aspect of Ghiaccio's Stand probably represented Ghiaccio's… unstable personality.

"...?! Heh? What was that?" Ghiaccio's ears suddenly picked up a sound from a distance. "Tch… I wanna know what's going on, but I can't leave my post… fuck!"

Ghiaccio grumbled to himself as he used **『****White Album****』** to freeze the moisture around him to create a scope.

"At least I would be able to see what the fuck is going over there… I just hope it isn't a bunch of orcs…"

Through the ice lens, Ghiaccio tried to locate the noise. Then… he found the right direction but the focus point was off. Grumbling again he willed **『****White Album****』** to create another lens. He finally got the focus right.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CRACK

Ghiaccio shakily looked at his hand, which crushed his ice scope. A sharp shard of ice pierced his hand that he unfroze to properly adjust his scope. Red blood poured down his hand and he stared at it, his eyes, his head, his whole body quaking with inexplicable rage. He wrapped a piece of cloth around his injured hand and went back to his position not turning an inch to the cries that arose from the direction he was just looking at.

…

…

…

A kid. A brat who barely had any breasts was being raped and Ghiaccio couldn't do anything. And he hated, absolutely hated himself for doing nothing but sitting around like fucking ducks. What was happening to the girl had no effect on him and his team. It didn't put them in danger and it sure will cause problems if he interfered. Even if nobody caught him and nothing happened during his absence, he would still have to kill the brat for she would've seen what he can do. Risotto Nero's orders were absolute no matter what. Although Risotto would sometimes praise them for their independent action that went against his orders, he only complimented them only when their actions were suited better for the situation they were in. But helping the brat brought no merits to the team and Ghiaccio knew that very well.

Fuck orcs. Fuck his short-minded mind for thinking that there were worse species than orcs. There were humans, literally the best and the worst species that dominated his world. And a bunch of people from the fucking human race was raping a brat laughing while doing it. Were they sent to a world full of degenerates, or was this the true face of what humanity has hidden for such a long time back in his world?

…

Fuck it. He can't think of anything properly but only felt his raw emotion of rage and self-hate. But as an assassin, he focused his thoughts onto one subject. He had seen those faces, and he had memorized all of those faces. Each of their sinister smile, each of their wicked eyes were carved into Ghiaccio's mind.

…

And when he sees them again, he was going to **_freeze them to death._**

* * *

"Argg… Krerlk…"

Such a miserable sight laid in front of Risotto and Ysildea. The once white king sized bed that was covered with creamy white substances was now drenched in red of blood and slight yellow of piss.

Ysildea, who was familiar to rape but wasn't a stranger to death barely managed to throw up at the gruesome sight of blended gore. The once three beautiful women who were wet with multiples of fluids, transparent or white, were now a pile of wet flesh, caked with crimson. Ysildea couldn't understand why her master killed those women. What did they do to master? Were they a nuisance to him or did he prefer them to be gone from his sight? The half-elf was confused and scared by her master's act of murder, but if there were one thing that she knew for sure, it was that she couldn't do anything about it.

Her master's wishes were absolute and she wasn't even allowed to talk back to her master unless she was given permission to speak. She will only speak when she was in a situation where she wanted to avoid at any cost: like when she dared to beg to her master inside the blue-haired human's pocket, or when she had to bring up something that considers her master's well-being: like reminding him to take medication or warning him from an archer far away aiming at his head.

So even when she felt so bad watching the three women die with sharp objects coming out of there skin from their insides, there was not much she could do about it.

As for the… animal…

…

…

…

Ysildea felt satisfied.

Seeing the man losing his genitalia gave Ysildea a small gasp, but as time progressed on Ysildea started to pity the man less and less. After all, the animal deserved it, but she couldn't find the pleasure of seeing somebody in pain. She couldn't understand the pleasure that the animals felt when they hurt her, her mother, her friends. What was the point of doing all of that when the outcomes were nothing but an uncomfortable squelch in the stomach? All she felt was satisfaction from the animal's torture and that alone proved that she wasn't a monster like him. That alone made her safer from her own self.

Risotto Nero had different thoughts buzzing in his mind. So much new information. So much new things he had learned in a short span of a few minutes. Now he had a map and now he had a firm grip of what was going on.

_"Feoh, Ur, Geofu, Ken, Rad, Ansur, and Thorn. Seven nations in one continent. And… one far off to the north._

_The north was full of grotesque creatures like the orcs he had seen and slaughtered and apparently they had a leader who led these monsters. On the throne in the so-called Black Fort of the northern part of the continent, sat a dark-elf, a pure dark-elf. A queen to be exact, and she was proficient with black magic. With her magic, she empowered the monsters and with the power the monsters invaded south, raping and killing everything they could see. But, the south was somewhat prepared for this. The reason behind that was because the high-elves found their Goddess reborn. The Goddess Larentia was reborn and the high-elf who the church proclaimed as 'holy' foresaw the future of the rise of the Black Fort._

_And answering to the warnings of this high-elf, the princesses—"_

At this point, Risotto scoffed at the ridiculousness of the story. Was he inside a fairy tale? A princess? Not even a queen, a princess? What a humorless joke. No wonder this war between the north and the south had been dragged on for centuries. The war has turned into a joke for the so-called warriors while the ones who couldn't defend themselves suffered.

_"—of each nation formed an alliance with the support from each of their country and the church. With renewed force, they fought back the dark-elf who brought misery to the continent of Eostia. In the south Celestine Lucross, the Goddess Reborn stood high as Olga Discordia, the dark-elf of chaos stood in the north bringing death and destruction to the humans"_

Now Risotto was confused. That meant that a dark-elf's strength rivaled the elf who was also known for being the Reborn Goddess. Were all dark-elves that powerful because Risotto couldn't possibly imagine his slave being strong as a Goddess. Sure, she was a half-elf and was 'impure', but still though, it was hard to imagine.

...

Or was the Goddess Reborn a weak elf?

…

Or was Celestine Lucross speaking the truth at all?

_"So the Seven-Shield Alliance arose, with the seven princesses—"_

It wasn't funny.

_"—each being a Shield for humanity"_

Then came the interesting part, which Risotto was waiting to come out.

_"As war brewed for centuries, various types of guilds were formed and among all of the organizations, the mercenaries especially thrived. They were a double-edged blade, helping the Seven-Shield Alliance by defeating the monsters, but bringing crime into the seven nations as they themselves committed theft, rape, and murder. But surprisingly these mercenaries that worked for themselves suddenly united under one single man named Volt and the number of crimes committed by the mercenaries dropped to nearly non-existent. The newly united mercenary group called themselves the Black Dogs and they became the best mercenary group in Eostia, completing their missions efficiently and precisely with least casualties, earning respect from the knights and the civilians of the seven nations"_

It was quite intriguing to hear that such a man could exist. A man who united all of the mercenaries and was loved by mostly everyone in the southern parts. He seemed to be well-respected by his comrades and have a well-organized army behind his back. This was the kind of man who was the most dangerous. If the war ended in this era and if this 'Volt' was still alive and at his prime, he could throw a rebellion and take over all of Eostia to himself. Then again, it was just a theory.

Either than history Risotto learned so much about magic and he enjoyed it a lot. However, the man himself didn't know much of magic and so he was deleted. The man had said everything he knew about and earned a razor blade coming out of his toes whenever he lied to Risotto. The assassin could literally feel the man's blood and immediately caught the spikes of increased speed whenever a lie tumbled out of the ugly bastard's sorry throat.

Now, the man was useless. Risotto Nero detected no lies when the man pleaded for mercy saying that he told everything that he knew of. So, with a simple command to **『****Metallica****』**, the blood vessels that surrounded the man's heart exploded into metal shrapnel and the man instantly died. Risotto felt his slave flinching hardly as the man's face met the soft floor with a soft thud.

_'Magic… Is it possible for somebody with a Stand to use it?'_ Thought Risotto genuinely interested as he cloaked him and his little slave once again. _'Where could I learn more of it?'_

* * *

Stand users attract each other. So with a bizarre coincidence, it didn't take long for Formaggio and Risotto Nero to meet each other again. With a smirk, Formaggio dug his hands into his pocket and showed Risotto a dozen of small pouches filled with even smaller wooden cubes assuring his leader that he completed his mission. Risotto who was invisible at the moment gave him a quick nod (which Formaggio couldn't see) and proceeded to pick the tiny assassin up (Formaggio would never admit that it was creepy being picked up by an invisible hand) and put him on his shoulder knowing that his teammate who experienced being a miniature human wouldn't need a bauble to hang onto.

Now, with Formaggio's navigation Risotto silently walked towards where the slave's mother would presumably be. The slave was excited and both Formaggio and Risotto knew that. They knew it because they had something called common sense and logic that many people in this world lacked. Risotto Nero knew it far better for he could sense the slave's blood circulating faster and to be honest, he was considering to find a way to restrain her body and shut her mouth. Who knows what may happen if she sees her mother in a sorry state?

…

Who cares. The degenerates are going to die anyway.

Risotto and Formaggio had already covered up the other exists that Ysildea didn't know of. Although having a single entrance and a single exit is ideal for prison or a slave 'training' area, such a thing was illogical and impossible. Five exits. With Risotto's **『****Metallica****』** it was easy to find the hidden passageways and he blocked every one of them with thick metal plates made by **『****Metallica****』**. And there was no other place that was shielded with magical powers except for the metal door that Risotto just barged into a few hours ago. That meant it was safe to set fire to this entire underground base, safe to assume that nobody was going to get out of here alive. Obviously, there must be other slave catchers outside of this base, but their only objective here was to completely make their slave obedient and leave no witnesses. And when they come here and if the bodies were still salvageable, nobody will know that it would be their doing.

The two assassins have already found enough materials to make explosives(they were smart enough to do that. Being an assassin can truly make you knowledgeable in many parts) and an abundant amount of flammable liquid that would surely burn the entire place down.

Never did Risotto know an organization as shitty as this could store such an amount of alcohol and to be frank he was quite angry. They reminded him of their life back in Italy, as members of Passione, never getting what they deserved while other degenerate people who had no sense of nobility or a shred of elegance.

It angered him to no end. And to also think of Sorbet and Gelato…

…

…

…

Risotto bit his lip and entered the fifth training ground. The other four didn't have the girl's mother and Risotto checked the records of the slaves that were sent out to be sold. The slave's mother wasn't in the list, meaning that she was still inside this place, somewhere but Risotto couldn't know where.

He once again walked the wooden cells slowly walking for Ysildea to search her mother. Then, he felt a sudden spike of her blood circulation.

He willed **『****Metallica****』** to uncover the girl and saw her. He saw her clinging onto his bauble with one arm, crying softly as her other arm clawed her bosom as her heart ached as if it was being wrenched out of her chest. The light brown skin of the pretty half-elf's face was contorted with pain and sorrow, the same kind of expression Risotto made when his loving cousin was killed by that truck driver. Her lips mouthed one word over and over again, silently but repeatedly so the broken woman inside the cage could hear her.

_"Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. M—"_

"H-Hey! Where did you come from?!"

Risotto undid his invisibility and somebody finally noticed his existence. It seems like the tiny elf noticed their situation and yelped in panic, her sorrow momentary forgotten. The men who were once fucking the slaves were standing up in confusion or in curiosity, slowly creeping up to the leader of assassins with wariness. In their hands, they held pocket knives that were made of metal.

At this point, Ysildea's fear of her unfortunate past life caught up to her and now she was in a big mental crisis of where she was scared to death by the possibility of being captured again and 'trained' once again. And to think that she was going to do it beside her mother once again…

…

All her hopes were thrown out of the window at this point. There was no way she could fight against these bastards nor could she even resist them at a tiny size. She could try and run away but could she even survive the fall? On the ground puddles of dirty liquid were here and there, so even when Ysildea managed to survive the fall, she would likely drown by the fluids. A very pathetic way to die.

So, Ysildea placed her hope on the last thing she can believe in. Not the Goddess of Eostia, not the Dark Queen of the North, not her mother who sang to her whenever the monster underneath her bed scared her to death. No. She prayed to neither of them.

She prayed for her master, the demon who claimed he was human. A magician who wielded powerful, dark(it had to be dark magic) magic that she had never heard of. A master who would be so benevolent to grant her mercy and extend the kindness to help a worthless slave like her. A person who said that he was going to save her mother. She prayed for those eyes that promised death would now point to the monsters that captured and tortured her and her mother.

So with her remaining hope, Ysildea brought her body close to her master's bauble and shut her eyes shut. She then started to count to three as slowly as possible believing that everything would be alright when the counting finishes, believing that her master would be victorious, believing that her faith in him was never wrong.

One

A random thug moved first, bringing his knife to Risotto's leg. He was a man known for his speed. He wasn't just a normal thug, but a trained scout who had a fast reaction speed and just speed itself. He was nimble and flexible too and he was known to his comrades as the 'Scarless Boy'. Despite his heavily tanned body, his skin was quite smooth and rarely had any scars visible on it. This alone showed how fast this man was to evade attacks and getting out of rough situations unscathed.

Two

At this moment, the nimble man was confident and even Risotto Nero, the killer of men, didn't have the physical capabilities as this degenerate monster. However, there was something way faster than the man. There was light. Fire from the underground lair provided particles of light and nothing can be faster than light, or nothing else is proven to be faster than light. Before the knife sliced Risotto's hamstrings Risotto saw the man coming towards him.

Three

The man was away from Risotto by about five meters, and his initial speed is 42.56 kilometers per hour. Usain Bolt, the currently fastest man in the world has the initial speed of 44.72 kilometers per hour and his speed could increase from his initial speed. Although this man wasn't like Usain Bolt, he had better control of his body, which was moving at a very fast speed. Even if he suddenly changed the track of his blade, the speed of the knife would remain the same. So even if Risotto lashed out holding a longsword, the man was capable of easily dodging the blade and if it were impossible to do so he would simply block it with the flat side of the blade and continue his assault with his comrades. In conclusion, no matter what, Risotto was going to be physically injured. He couldn't block or dodge the knife no matter what he tried to do. If he tried to block, the knife will cut his arm like butter. If he tried to dodge, the man's blade would simply follow Risotto to the direction he was going into.

Everybody male in the room knew this despite that they were caught off guard and Risotto had the upper hand. Now the golden chance for the assassin disappeared and he was the one in disadvantage.

And then…

But, among all the male humans in that room, only two men were calm and confident. The two assassins, one guarding the door and the other in danger stood still staring at the man who was now swinging his weapon at Risotto.

Although everybody knew that even a mage couldn't do anything at this point, they were all uncertain because of this mysterious man's actions.

He was confident. Too confident and it was caressing their subconsciousness that something was wrong. But they pushed on believing that they would overpower Risotto Nero and successfully capture the intruder. But there was one fatal mistake they made. It wasn't their fault at all, to be fair. They had no idea who they were dealing with for the man they were attacking just came into this world just a few hours ago.

They had no idea of a concept of a Stand nor did they know the existence of **『****Metallica****』**.

… open your eyes…! / **"****『****Metallica****』****"**

It was an instant and the man would have reacted to it and dodge the blow of death. He could've only done the deed if he wasn't so surprised and caught off guard. The knife that was supposed to travel in an arch abruptly stopped its motion and changed into a straight line movement—like an arrow shot from a crossbow, like a jet of water from an archer fish, like a straight punch delivered from Mike Tyson—and penetrated the man's throat.

If the knife stuck, it might've been a good thing for the man would have a chance of survival for it would have at least slowed down the bleeding. An injury like that could be easily mended by consuming a simple healing potion and Risotto didn't know that healing potions existed in this world.

If Risotto Nero was any other man from Passione, he would've stopped using **『****Metallica****』** to control the knife after it lodged in the man's throat. It was a reasonable action to save their energy for later use, but Risotto Nero wasn't any type of gangster. He was an assassin and his job was to make sure people died.

The knife slid through the man's throat, pierced his jugular, broke his cervical spine, and came out of the back of his neck. The man famous for his speed in his organization died instantly. Fortunately, he wasn't going to be the only one dying at that moment.

Not only did the man's knife move, but the knife of everybody who stood around **『****Metallica****』**'s range else's suddenly jerked and died with a knife that traveled throughout their necks.

There were twelve men who spotted Risotto Nero. There were twelve men who closed in on Risotto Nero. There were twelve men who were going to subdue Risotto Nero. There were twelve men in **『****Metallica****』**'s range. There were twelve men dead when Ysildea opened her eyes.

She cried once more with her tears flowing with happiness and thanked her demonic master with absolute sincerity. She didn't know it at first, but the moment when she opened her eyes, the moment when she saw that her mother could be saved, the moment when she viewed her master as her true savior, she sold her soul to the demon. She was now completely devoted to this man(although it may change if the Black Dogs get her…), her master.

A magical contract wasn't made and it was never there, to begin with, but an invisible collar clamped around her neck, with a long leash attached to her master's heart. When Ysildea saw this, while carrying her mother on her back as she followed her master's back along with his companion, she didn't feel ashamed in herself, or disgusted in herself, or drenched in despair for her cemented fate.

No.

She was happy. She was happy that she would have the privilege of serving the demon. She was happy that she would live under his black and red eyes forever and ever. Now along with him and her mother, they would be happier than ever.

…

…

…

…

…

But little did she knew that this was the man who was going to be the one responsible for her mother's death, eliminating her precious pillar of sanity allowing her to lean on the last pillar that existed in her heart. The pillar of Risotto Nero her benevolent master.

* * *

Ghiaccio was having so much fun that his frustration from doing a stakeout was erased and long gone.

Activities of stress-relief, having an actual living thing to properly cuss at. It was heaven. After Risotto and Formaggio came out of the cave with the slave girl carrying some other bitch on her back, Formaggio gave the pleasure of killing every single one of these cockroaches that were trying to escape the fire that Risotto started.

**"****『****White Album****』****!**!**!**!**!"** Screamed Ghiaccio, his bodysuit gleaming in the sunlight, but only visible to his two teammates.

"This guy is insane!" Screamed a thug shooting arrows at the assassin only to see his arrows being bounced off by some invisible force.

"Thick skin and a mage?!" Screeched a short man not going too near to the monster that had piles of shattered bodies near him. "His ice magic is too strong!"

"Swords can't cut him!" Yelled another. "Run from him! He can't possibly chase after all of us! Let us regroup at-at… ARRRRGGGHHHRRG!" Screamed the man who managed to get past Ghiaccio. From his throat, an unexplainable pain erupted and before he knew it…

_Snip_

His head was separated from his body and from between the two separated flesh, as a silver scissor gleamed red in the sun.

"Dammit! Dammit! These guys are all monsters!" Yelled another one attempting to battle Formaggio who was relaxed. "This guy can teleport and somehow block our attacks even without mov—"

"GOTCHA!" Came another voice directly behind Formaggio. Then with a swish of a sword, the swordsman got his victim. Problem was, his victim was somebody he wasn't expecting.

_"H-herrggg…"_ Choked the man who was yelling about Formaggio. Starting from his shoulder, a deep cut ran through his entire body. He was going to die, in a situation where there was nobody to heal his wounds.

"N-no!" Screamed the man dropping his sword in panic. "I-I was aiming at the bald guy! W-where did you go coward! Where did you—"

"**『****Little Feet****』**"

Suddenly, the man stopped talking and a small hole appeared in his head. Without saying anything else, he slumped over bleeding from his wound.

"I'm not bald" Grumbled Formaggio, obviously hurt as his Stand **『****Little Feet****』** punched a man away. "I just cut my hair short…"

"DIE, DIE, DIE! GO TO FUCKING HELL AND DIE IN THERE AGAIN YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKERS! FUCK! YOU!"

Ghiaccio had now an abundant amount of fresh air, which he froze and kept under his Stand. Now, he was able to go near the entrance of where the incredible amounts of smoke were coming from. Touching the warm mounds of ground he froze it as fast as possible.

**"****『****White Album****』****!"**

The entrance was quite impossible to come out now. Spikes and spikes of ice were created and even if somebody had the balls to cross the spiky road, they would freeze to death before reaching to where Ghiaccio was crouching.

"Hey, Risotto" Sneered Ghiaccio as a pathetic fucktard tried to stab his neck from behind, which only resulted in the pig squealing in pain and terror as his arms froze and broke off. "You sure everybody is going to die in there?"

BOOM

A large explosion answered Ghiaccio's question as dust and rubble fell from the top of the entrance.

"FUCK! Oh. Okay. But I don't think that's going to be enou—"

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"Fuck…" Murmured Ghiaccio, his eyes popping wide. "The fuck did you light on fire with?"

"Ehehehehe" Chortled Formaggio as his Stand strangled a slave trainer. "These bastards were apparently kind and gentlemanly enough to post a warning of where the flammable, dangerous substances were. Kekekekek—"

**BOOOOOOOOM**  
**BOOOOOOOOM**  
**BOOOOOOOOM**

Formaggio, Ghiaccio, and Risotto Nero stared in disbelief as bright green flames came pouring out of the cave. Fortunately, Formaggio and Risotto were well away from the flames, and Ghiaccio was quick enough to snap his neck upwards to shut his air-hole(an a-hole but a different kind). The green flames surrounded Ghiaccio's Stand but thankfully gave Ghiaccio no damage at all. In fact, with the additional heat that surrounded his Stand, it was easier for **『****White Album****』** to create more ice around its user, completely shielding him from the dangerous looking flames by creating ice as fast as it evaporated.

And they were dangerous alright.

In less than a second after the flames touched the ones that were still near the cave, Formaggio's dropped his jaw in disbelief to see the flesh literally melting away in front of his and Risotto's eyes. After the flesh had evaporated, the bones became pieces of black ash but those too evaporated, literally evaporated.

This took less than a single second and it was a miracle Ghiaccio survived that. Stands could only harm other Stands, but if the user was fucked up badly, the Stand kicks the bucket with them. If the blue-haired assassin didn't act quickly in the nick of time, he might have evaporated along with the others around him. But that action cost him a lot of his energy to produce more ice to cover himself up. But the results were important than what happened. Ghiaccio was alive and the two other assassins were glad because of that.

"WHAT! THE! FUCK!" Screeched the infuriated assassin as Risotto choked a thug on his own blood. "FORMAGGIO! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yelled the assassin putting his hands up in mock-surrender knowing that his leader wouldn't allow Ghiaccio to harm him. "You and I know that this isn't really my fault! How was I supposed to know how dangerous those bottles were?!"

"Y-YOU SHOULD'VE CHECKED THE FUCKING EXPLOSIVES FIRST!" Howled the assassin shattering a man's head as he stomped his way towards his friend who was backing up really quickly as he used that moment to step on a man's throat, breaking his neck and killing him completely. "I NEARLY DIED BY A FUCKING BURNING! ME! IT'S AN INSULT TO ME TO DIE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING SO SHITTY!"

"Okay, now this is completely ridiculous!" Snarled Formaggio not backing down as **『****Little Feet****』** slashed a thug's jugular. "You think I would do something stupid like checking the damage that they could do? And draw attention and get myself killed?! Sure, leaving them in the fire was a pretty shitty idea, but I didn't have the luxury to experiment with them! My Stand isn't suitable for something like that!"

Risotto sighed as he killed the last remaining man by slicing their stomachs open.

_'Children' _Thought Risotto to himself. _'These are the times I'm glad I have someone like Prosciutto to babysit them…'_

He slowly walked over to the two squabbling men as he separated them apart and later walking over to his slave and her mother.

…

The mother looked so broken. The smile on her face… the dim light in her eyes…Could Risotto even make use of this woman?

"C-cock…" Moaned the woman slowly grabbing onto Risotto's pants in Ysildea's horror. "N-need more cock…"

No. The woman was too broken to even extract any information from her. Although his teammates and himself had many hidden talents, nobody had the talent of mental care. Most members of La Squadra had the basic knowledge of psychology, but the problem here was that nobody knew how to use that knowledge to treat somebody mentally.

Risotto sighed. At least with this, Ysildea would remain loyal to him forever. Now he had to dispose of the mother. She was no use to his team and in fact, she was a hindrance. When would be the right time to assassinate the woman?

…

_'Let's give her a good week to live. If she miraculously recovers before then…'_ Out of Risotto's eye, he saw the older half-elf lapping up Ghiaccio's crotch as the blue-haired man screeched in displeasure as the other assassin tried his best to restrain his friend, even taking the risk of getting his arms frozen. The leader of assassins shook his head in dismay.

_'... but I highly doubt that the woman is going to make it'_

And thus Ysildea's future was sealed. Her remaining pillar: her mother, would crumble into rubble, and from there Risotto Nero would be her new pillar for her. She would lean on him, truly devote herself to him, and become the most obedient slave in the world for him. After all, he would become the reason for her existence. Her sole purpose of living would be to serve him, and his teammates.

Although she wasn't a significant person to Risotto and the rest of the Squadra Esecuzioni, it was better than nothing. Who knows? Maybe her existence may benefit them in the long term.

* * *

_{Enter Log-128 hours, since arrival}  
[Di molto! I never have used this side of my _**『****Baby Face****』**_. Ah. It's working. It's already recording? Heh. Ehem. Hello, my name is Melone and this is the fifth day we spent on this mysterious, unsophisticated land. A few days ago we found civilization, a large stone wall that surrounded millions of civilians who were able to pay the taxes to live inside the protected space. This place wasn't the capital and we were unfortunate to not meet the great Goddess. However, it may be fortunate for we are out of her jurisdiction. Who knows if this high-elf has some power to distinguish evil and good at one glance?_

…

_I'm getting out of topic. Two days ago, Illuso used his Stand and the seven of us entered the castle through the front gate. In there we gathered information and fooled around a tiny bit…_

…

_Phew. I thought that was Risotto. Anyway, we have found books! And to our surprise, we can read them! It's just a hypothesis, but I believe that the Stand that sent us here allowed us to speak in their tongue and read foreign alphabets. Yes… with no doubt, I believe that's the only reason why we are able to communicate with the people in this world._

_WIth the gold Formaggio stole from the slave trainers, we were able to buy a decent warehouse in the city and that became our base_

_Also, did I mention the great thing of having a maid? Di molto… things have become easier! No doing the laundry, no cleaning the house, no cooking food. All of the household work is done by the slave that doesn't even get paid. As for the slave's mother…_

…

_Tomorrow Risotto is going to do it. Stop the blood from flowing starting from the heart. It would be painful as getting a heart attack._

…

_In a matter of days, Proscuitto along with Pesci had taken over half of the gangs and the underground organizations by brutal force and appeasement of glory and money. Going back home would be a long term project and we need people on our side if we were to stay here for a long time. Illuso and Ghiaccio constantly scout outside the nation's walls to pick up orphans or the ones who lost everything and giving them something. Our new gang is called 'La Squadra', which we made sure it was in Italian and not automatically translated into whatever language these people are using._

_Also, I got their dating system! They do have similar ways of counting their days as ours did. First of all, a year consisted exactly 365 days instead of 365.25 days. As for months, they do not have such a system but divide a year by season. Born in spring, born in summer, and so on. As for the measurement to count which year it is, they use the birthdate of the Goddess-reborn as the standard, same as Jesus Christ as we counted the years after his birth. Now, I am able to make multiple sorts of homunculus, although it is still impossible for me to make a baby using something else that isn't human. I can feel my Stand telling me as such so I won't really waste my time on trying to break the limits of impregnating something else that isn't human._

_And we have our own mercenary group just like the Black Dogs with the only difference of ours isn't that much famous, yet and a bit more private. We still receive some commissions from various people from assassinations to bodyguard duty, but it still is a job. As for the warehouse, he started a small ice-cream shop, which was a big success. Ghiaccio is now really mad of using his Stand powers to create ice cream… kehehehehe. Oh, that poor blue-headed ADHD… I still remember him cursing as he made cherry ice-cream for a noblewoman who ordered a large amount of the stuff. Of course, nobody knows us nor do they know how we make it. The ones who serve and receive orders from the customers are just simple folks we hired from outside the city walls, and even they, our employees, have no idea how we look like. They are happy with what they earn from their job and they enjoy the expensive food we serve._

…

_Besides trivial matters, there are many important things that are currently going on. We discovered magic and we found a proper mage to teach us magic. When I say proper, I mean that she is somebody who we can trust enough and has enough experience in magic itself to teach the thing. Prosciutto, Illuso, and Ghiaccio found her just a few days ago almost being raped by a band of orcs with her party members all dead from the sheer number of the disgusting animals. Judging from her body language, she has likely fallen in love with Prosciutto so that makes things easier for us._

_Her lessons start tomorrow at 5 o'clock in the morning and I can't wait to learn._

_And another important thing that I must mention. The more I look into the cells and the DNA of a half-elf, the more I am intrigued. My daily testing sessions with Ysildea is not enough. I must require a sample of a pure dark-elf, but I do not know where. Also, I need a sample of a high-elf too and have I told you the beauty of a halfling? One of the members of our new gang is a male halfling and when I met this young fellow I thought him to be a ten-year-old child, only to find myself shocked at the revelation that he was a hundred and fifty-seven years old and the leader of Halflings was over five hundred…! But they mature very, very slowly. Nonetheless, he made an excellent lab rat. Although he never was a trained fighter, the density of his muscles were unbelievable. In such a frail arm, how can such muscles possibly exist? And another thing I noticed was that he recovered fast. Currently, his kind has the fastest recovery rate I have seen in my life and I am looking forward to seeing what a high-elf has for us…_

_But I need a female halfling… I already examined a male and a female half-elf sample, and already genetically proved that the monsters from the north only have one gender. I need to look into so many new species I wouldn't even dream of meeting… Gods… this is so bene…_

…

_I need to practice using my Stand again. My skills mustn't be rusty, but to practice, I need a good request from a client first. Then I could do something about it…_

…

_We need to expand our powers to the other kingdoms and make some transmission towers. Our cell phones don't work without them._

_We'll go back home. One day, we will. I know we will. And we shall receive our glory, once and for all]  
{End/Power-Off}_

* * *

**_←To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This chapter has been beta'ed by my good comrade FanficLovingPerson and I thank them very much for their effort.**


	4. Adapting In Eostia: Part 1—Illuso

**NIGRIS: Not... quite. It wasn't a mercy kill. Risotto killed Ysildea's mother in order to cement her loyalty to himself. Now, Ysildea would have nobody except for her new 'master' who will 'take care' of her.**

**GM0127: This one is Illuso based. Poor Illuso, the most broken Stand of all time was too unlucky.**

**Psychochiken: This chapter shows how La Squadra will enter the end of the war between Olga and the seven shield alliance. But the other things... I cannot tell you them.**

**FanficLovingPerson: It's going to be alright~~~**

**Guest 1: Thx!**

**Ultimate Kuuga: Yes... the power and the bloodthirst of the La Squadra Esecuzioni grows each day... The Black Dogs' days were numbered the minute these broken Stand users came into this world.**

**UpiLouis: I won't. I promise.**

**Kopul: ...? S-sir/Ma-am?**

**juarezalexander234: Oh ho ho ho... You have no idea what's going inside my mind. After I finish this I'm planning on writing more... H crossovers. Kehehehe...**

**ThatOneGuyUpstairs: Well... he now is!**

**Zapper3000380: Hehe... Thx!**

**DoctorIvoIsTotallyLegitUGuys: Thank you for your critique. I will put that into account while writing this story. Thank you once again.**

**DIOS de la Nada: Duh... Giving these guys magic will be overkill... I won't do dumb stuff like that or bringing in the arrowhead or something like that!**

**Based d20: ... You... may check the next chapter if you want Ghiaccio. Chapter 4 is a story in Rad centered around Ghiaccio as he goes through multiples of unfortunate events...**

* * *

"Kehehehe" Chortled the assassin as he treads softly on the well-polished floor, making minimum noise as his Stand **『****Man In The Mirror****』**followed its user close behind, guarding him against any potential danger, which was highly unlikely, but being cautious was always the best.

"Bahahahahahahaha!" But of course, Illuso saw the situation so funny that he couldn't stop his amused laughter from coming out of his throat.

Currently, the five-pigtailed assassin was slowly making his way to his target. The location where Illuso was at was the castle of Geofu, the tall, beautiful stone building where the ruler of this nation resided at. Geofu was the first place he and his team entered and it was the first place where they found actual civilization, so it could be said that Geofu was a special place that had some meaning to La Squadra.

To be honest, it wasn't that much of a bad place. The people who lived inside the castle walls were friendly, the scenery of such an alien place was astounding, and the whole place seemed to be very peaceful… Oh who was he kidding, this place was a shithole that was trying its best to kill him and his teammates.

Who the fuck thought time travel was a good thing? Good old days? Fuck the good old days, they were shit as fuck. The old days had the thing that went totally against the team's important objective: stay the fuck alive.

The minute they settled down, the very first thing the assassins did was to try their best to get antibiotics. A LOT of antibiotics. Either they get some or make some. They bought a lemon (thank whatever deity who is in charge for this nation to have a lemon in the first place) and with Prosciutto's **『****The Grateful Dead****』**, they were able to create blue mold by aging it (they succeeded with the tenth lemon), which they managed to make improvised penicillin out of it. Great. They fought back against a bunch of illnesses thanks to that, but there was far more stuff that had to be done.

Another thing about living in a world that was far less advanced than yours: water fucking kills you. So the solution? Boil all of the water. It doesn't matter if it's water from a well in the center of the city, or water from a lake a few kilometers away, or water from a pond, or a fucking canal which these people didn't have. Boil all of the fucking water and kill those germs. Next, with sand (it was really clean sand according to Melone, not the dirty sand you usually find in the beach) and charcoal try your best to kill diarrhea before it kills you first.

Even with their efforts, Melone got sick with shit nobody knew about. Although this was something that happened a few months ago Illuso could still feel the tension in their new headquarters. Ghiaccio encased himself with ice as he kept ice on the purple-haired assassin's forehead and he was the only one allowed to go near him for Ghiaccio was the only one who could avoid getting infected by Melone (but he had to come out of the room regularly to refill oxygen). Because of that everybody else stayed well away from the sick assassin and Illuso and Risotto had to visit the so-called 'royal' pharmacist to get a cure for… what's it called again? Dragon-Pox? What kind of doctor or scientist, is mental enough to name a disease that seems as if a child from kindergarten came up with? Illuso sneered as the reflection of the floor showed two soldiers patrolling the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Adapting In Eostia: Part 1**

* * *

Illuso walked straight past them knowing that he didn't allow **『****Man In The Mirror****』**to see anybody to see him in the reflection. His lessons with the mage made him realize that he was still invincible in the mirror world as long as he didn't do anything stupid. Magic had no power over the mirror world and had nothing to do with mirrors or reflections. A reflection was just the light being thrown back to a person's eyes without being absorbed and that was it.

Speaking of magic, Illuso was disappointed by the fact that he and his teammates couldn't possibly learn magic. Magic was used by humans and it wasn't uncommon, but to do it they needed the right genes.

To be more specific, to be a magician, one has to require something called 'mana'. Mana was an energy source that comes directly from a person's soul (**『****Metallica****』**and **『****Beach Boy****』**, the two Stands that had abilities of sensory confirmed this to be an actual fact) and either people had it, or didn't. It was a game of chance and the chances get higher if one of the parents has mana already.

And that was it. End of story and it was a huge disappointment. But still, learning magic from the mage wasn't a waste of time. At least they got to know how to deal with magicians if they were to fight against one.

One thing fatal flaw of magic is that it takes time to cast a spell. Although people like Celestine Lucross and Olga Discordia could probably cast a spell without even moving their lips, time is an essential element to conjure magic, and even the Goddess Incarnate would have to consume a second or two to properly use her magic, and in a Stand battle, seconds was all it takes to kill the opponent. Thus, Stand users had an upper hand when it came to fighting with magicians, but then again, things may turn out differently if they were ambushed.

Lightly jogging up in the spiral stairs, Illuso flicked his eyes towards the shard of glass that allowed him to view the real world. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he sped up. It took such a long time for his target to go to his bed chambers and Illuso had to admit that his target was quite a hardworking man. In fact, his target started to grow on him as he began to respect the man for his undivided attention on the matters of the nation. Such an earnest man with high dignity and passion was hard to find. It was a shame he was going to die today.

Shit. Dawn Templars. The Knights of the church are guarding the entrance to the chambers of where the scholar slept. Pah. Now how is he going to get through them? Sure he could just open the door and walk right through it, but it would alert the guards too much.

A few weeks ago, Pesci, Prosciutto, and the mage (a.k.a. their magic teacher) went on a trip to Ansur, which crime was heavily populated. It wasn't surprising when Illuso heard that, after all, it was a nation made out of mercenaries. What could go wrong? Therefore, most of the illegal items (such as drugs, illegal magic items, slaves) that La Squadra got were from Ansur, but the prices were outrageous. But as soon as they got a bit used to this world and had a steady foundation of their own private mercenary group "La Squadra", Risotto decided to take over the underground operation of Ansur, which everybody agreed upon. Three Stand users were enough to take over Ansur and Illuso was confident in his teammate's success. There was no way his friends would lose to a bunch of fucking degenerates and they had already conquered three-quarters of the whole underground and became the notorious crime-lords of Ansur as their members increased each day. It was a matter of time before they took over the black market completely and control all of the prices of the drugs, potions, and so on. But, they agreed on banning slavery. Even when they had a slave of their own (when Risotto asked Ysildea if she wanted to be a maid after her mother's death, she freaked out and started hyperventilating and begging Risotto to keep her as his slave and not throw her away… Shit that was depressing, but funny at the same time) everybody agreed that they were better beings than that trash who lost any sense of elegance in them. La Squadra were monsters who partly abandoned their humanity, but never will they become trash who will forget their glory they will achieve one day.

Speaking of which, Illuso got to witness some funny shit that went on between the mage and Prosciutto. The mage, whose name was Etfled Erie and a master of wind magic, had already fallen head over heels for Prosciutto the moment Prosciutto aged an orc to death in front of her eyes. His cold attitude and no-joking mood made him way cooler to Etfled and she proceeded to fall in love with a man who would very likely give her back the love she had for him. Tch. Too bad Prosciutto wasn't the type to settle down with a lover or even have one. The bastard was always stone-cold and hardcore, but at least he genuinely cared for his friends and family. Problem was, Etfled was far from a family or even considered as a friend to Prosciutto. The poor thing, a tall slender woman with humongous tits (Melone still hasn't found the reason why all woman had such huge breasts… the sizes were crazy!) wearing a black dress, a black cape, and a black witch hat had no choice but to love Prosciutto unconditionally.

Poor girl.

As for the other teammates, Melone seemed like he had an urge to travel to Rad ever since the halfling joined their ranks. Although Prosciutto was skeptical about this, Risotto deemed it to be a good idea. Their biology intrigued Melone to no end, their condensed muscle mass, their 9:1 sex ratio, their body structure itself and so on. Melone's spike of interest for Halflings was also caused when La Squadra found out that they weren't able to use magic at all. After that disappointing incident, Melone focused on having more samples of halflings and other creatures rather than studying the mystic force, but it was mostly halflings.

Either than his wish to go to Rad, Melone had also expressed his enthusiasm of Thorn, a nation ruled over by an Asian woman. Since the only continent that the Squadra Esecuzioni knew about is Eostia, and by the fact that this Asian nation hailed from the east, Melone was simply curious to know more about other places either than this continent that was at war.

So, along with Formaggio they recently set off to the east, which left Illuso himself, the slave girl, and his leader Risotto Nero to be only the ones in Geofu.

Thankfully, communication was no longer a problem ever since Etfled brought them a magic item from the black market of Ansur. What looked like was a glass orb was actually a magical communication device that they could use to talk to each other and also see each other. It was a marvelous object and Illuso was fascinated by it. It absolutely didn't require electricity, it didn't require mana, it just required a person and their will to call somebody else and it was damn effective. The only problem was that it was a very delicate item and that it was easily breakable, especially for people like them to carry around.

But they managed.

Illuso was still pondering what to do in front of the two Dawn Templars and settled on drugging the two of them. From his pocket, he pulled out a pouch that had some powered fungi that had the effects of drowsiness once consumed by a human. Although putting both of them in sleep surely get his job done, it may raise some suspicion. Two guards falling asleep during the night before the day of his target's death? Many would notice that this wouldn't be a simple coincidence and the very important thing for this mission was to make his target's death look plain as possible so that nobody would ever imagine that his target died from an assassin.

Fuck it. A small dose will cause slight dizziness and it would be likely that these women would forget their slight drowsiness during the night. After all, guard duty does make anybody tired and sleepy.

With **『****Man In The Mirror****』**covering his mouth tightly, he threw a small pile of ground fungi dust at the Dawn Templars so that they wouldn't visually see it in the real world, and waited for the effect to start.

Did it usually take this much of— oh? It's starting.

Without a moment to waste, Illuso quickly slipped into his target's bedchambers as the guards' head drooped slightly. Thank fate for having such a smooth surfaced, a well-polished door that Illuso didn't even need a mirror to watch the reaction of the two Dawn Templars. Laughing silently to himself, he made his way to a king-sized bed where a single man lay sleeping. His wife was at war or directly discussing war tactics with the Goddess reborn, but the important thing was that she wasn't here. She, Claudia Levantine, the sixth _'Shield'_, the protector of the sixth and the seventh 'Fortress', the Queen of the Dawn Templars, the leader of Geofu, the wife of Claus Curtis. And Claus Curtis was Illuso's target. It didn't matter whether he was married to one of the members of the 'Seven Shield Alliance'; the money that he received was too much to neglect the contract.

The only thing that made Illuso feel a bit sick was the fact that the client for this assassination was the target's own father: Grave Levantine. He didn't bother to know the details of this spite between father and son, but he heard from the others that it happened due to Claus becoming a scholar which went against Grave's wishes for his son to become a warrior, but Illuso suspected that there was more than that. Besides the uncomfortable feeling, Illuso's thoughts wondered to their own gang: La Squadra, which was getting larger every day.

Their 100% success rate of their client's requests, sheer efficiency, and brutal force they showed to the public and the other gangs have raised their popularity. And for a nobleman to know them…? They really were becoming popular, but not as much as the Black Dogs. They were well off from them, but they were steadily catching up.

"**『****Man In The Mirror****』**" Spoke Illuso getting ready as he pulled out a steel case with a single needle, filled with deadly serum. "Bring the man's heart into this world"

Claus Curtis' heart slowly materialized in the mirror-world, but since Illuso allowed the heart to be connected to the real world, Claus still lived. Only with his heart no longer in reality. Then Illuso infected the serum directly into pulmonary veins. Illuso didn't need to pierce the vein for there was already a hole in the vein. Illuso steadied his needle and pushed the drug to go into the scholar's heart, being careful and not to spill a drop.

"Overdose of C17H21NO4 directly into your heart…" Muttered Illuso staring at his victim who slightly convulsed on his bed. "**『****Man In The Mirror****』**, take the heart back to where it came from!"

Through the mirror that Illuso had(in cases of emergencies), the pigtailed assassin saw the man's teary eyes suddenly opening as he gasped for air. Then within a few moments, he dropped dead, eyes wide and gone. Illuso knew that his target was dead just by looking at his eyes. The man was absolutely dead.

"**『****Man In The Mirror****』**" Ordered Illuso once again feeling pity for the scholar. "Close the man's eyes. It's a shame for somebody intelligent and great like you to die this way" Illuso muttered to the dead man.

"You were far from a fighter, but you were probably the most honest, kindest person I may have met in both of the worlds, and I shall forever respect you for that. It was a brief moment, but it was a pleasure knowing you"

Then Illuso proceeded to crawl under the bed and go to sleep. It wasn't a good idea to leave now. He needed sleep. The corners of his lips formed a satisfied smile as he drifted off to the dream world (**『****Death 13****』**?).

_'Mission accomplished'_

* * *

"The war is coming to an end" Announced the Queen as everybody gasped or gave a short cheer of joy. "My precognition just this night and I saw the Black Fortress being overthrown. Not only that, but Olga Discordia has also significantly grown weaker and I shall not let this chance go to waste"

"Shall we charge right into the Black Fortress Lady Celestine?" Said Alicia Arcturus getting excited from this good news. "Shall I rally my knights of Feoh and bring the Dark Queen on her knees?"

"Count me in too!" Chirped Luu-Luu as she playfully banged the bottom of her axe on the floor. "I'll show those monsters who they are dealing with!"

Celestine Lucross smiled at her enthusiastic friends but shook her head softly.

"No" She replied kindly, but her words still did some damage to Luu-Luu as she deflated and sank into her chair, whining. "I still need all seven of you to guard your fortresses. If one of us marches to Olga Discordia with our own forces, who will be left to defend? This is the end of the war and I do not wish to cause any more casualties when we're close to the end"

"Then what do you suggest my Queen?" Asked Kaguya, curious of what the high-elf would say.

"We will hire the Black Dogs to directly attack the Black Fortress" Spoke Celestine Lucross, her voice strong and firm showing the alliance that this was her final decision. "They shall march up to the north and end this forsaken war that has been going on for centuries"

Claudia Levantine couldn't help but smile at the hope of true peace that was about to come. Soon after the war was over, she could finally be with her dear loving husband and her dear father. She will have to make up for all those times she had failed to live with Claus and she was quite excited for the future. But, she kept her stoic face on. The war was still brewing and there was no leisure for her to act like a lovesick damsel all over again. She had plenty of time to do that later after the war had finished.

The bodyguard of the Goddess Reborn sat still in her seat as they continuously discussed more battle plans. But suddenly, a servant boy came knocking.

"You may come in" Spoke Celestine hiding the map with a simple short whisper.

"Y-your majesty" Spoke the butler shaking his frail arm holding a piece of paper, which Claudia presumed was a letter. "I-I bear bad news…"

Everybody tensed, preparing the worst and Claudia stood straighter in her chair and strengthened her composure. The most desperate times required the strongest minds. Claudia leaned forward to hear the news the Butler of Ken had to deliver.

"I-it's about Sir Claus…"

Before Claudia knew it, she was screaming and racking her body in absolute pain not noticing her comrades trying to calm her down from the sickening despairing news that would surely haunt the back of her mind for eternity.

* * *

"Has it gone well?" Spoke Risotto sitting on his couch reading a book.

"Completely finished" Sneered Illuso as he snatched the weird berry juice from the slave girl as she quickly huddled away to prepare his breakfast. Pah. Who would've thought to have a slave was the best thing that could've happened to them? No more cleaning, no more laundry, no more taking fucking turns (Sorbet: _It's your turn to clean the bathroom, you blue shithead!_ Ghiaccio: _FU—_). Every single household tasks were done by a single person who was 100% obedient (but that only applies to Risotto) and never paid for her hard work. Illuso sighed in happiness as he stared at the barrels of liquified nitrogen, which Ghiaccio made before he went to Rad with Melone and Formaggio (why the shit do I need to do this…? I'm not a fucking ice-cream-man…).

"The drug worked perfectly. The man's dead and I doubt anybody could even know that we were the ones who did it"

Risotto and Illuso clinked their glasses together and drank the contents. These weird berries were so addicting… they taste so good… It was morning and they were on the highest floor of their headquarters. The construction took a massive amount of time and money, but it was worth it. With Etfled's help, this whole thing was soundproof, waterproof, waterproof, bombproof, and kind of magic-proof. Illuso still wonders how such a talented mage got into trouble in the first place.

The sun shines through the windows signaling that it was a new day and the ice-cream cafe that was two stories beneath them was bustling with customers. Chefs learned how to brew tea and make ice-cream using liquid nitrogen and the money kept rolling in.

"Half a year and we are still nowhere close…" Muttered Illuso as the slave girl brought back their breakfast. "... how are we going to go back anyway?"

"We try our best" Spoke Risotto Nero as he petted his slave for the sign of gratitude as Ysildea softly squealed in delight for being praised by her master. He flipped a page never taking his eyes off the book as his red eyes pierced the pages. "We never give up. If we can keep those two things, I am sure we could find a way back home"

Illuso sighed as he eyed what his leader was reading. _[Teleportation Magic Theory]_. Illuso sneered at his leader's motherly nature as he extended his arm towards Risotto.

"Hey, Risotto" Called Illuso as Risotto turned his eyes away from the book. "Give me a book to read too. Can't waste my time like this can I?"

Risotto emotionlessly tossed Illuso a book about magic itself, but Illuso caught a smile that lingered in his leader's eyes. Illuso laughed out loud startling the slave and proceeded to read and learn the art he could never perform.

They'll make it back to where they came from. They sure will.

* * *

Grave Levantine was pleased with the mercenary group he had hired. They had exactly done what he had wished them to do. The doctors and healers of Geofu all concluded that the man died of a heart-attack for they found no wounds or bruises on his son's body externally or internally, nor was any of his holes filled with poison. Even Grave himself wondered how those assassins assassinated his useless son; it truly was an astounding accomplishment.

But one question remained. Who were these people who were in charge of La Squadra? All Grave did was contacting a man who worked for the La Squadra and the next day he got to talk with the leader of the group. When he spoke with the leader, he never saw the man but heard his distorted voice. Although Grave couldn't analyze this gentleman much, his attitude was enough for Grave to give the man respect. He was undoubtedly experienced and probably strong too and damn did he do his job right.

Grave stared down at Claudia, his daughter-in-law as she sniffled sadly and miserably into his chest. Grave scowled but comforted his daughter. Even when he hated Claus for being sterile, he couldn't hate Claudia and felt bad for hurting her like this. But as the Father of a Levantine, he had a task to continue the Levantine legacy, even if it means by killing his own flesh and blood; and hurting his pride and joy.

And besides that issue, the war is coming to an end is it not…? According to his daughter, she had told him(with a wavering tone) that the Seven Shield Alliance were going to hire the mercenaries and let them have the glory to finish off the war… Grave Levantine had to admit that Vault, the leader of the biggest mercenary group was a great tactician and a great warrior, but…

Grave glanced at the coffin with his son's peaceful body in it and pondered on his thoughts for a while.

Where is the harm of hiring another mercenary group that has great potential? Grave had never seen these folks in actual battle but heard the stories and gossips about La Squadra and their amazing accomplishments and terrifying strength. Although most of these stories seemed to be exaggerated, there was definitely some truth to back these stories up, and Grave knew that instantly the moment he conversed with the new mercenary group's leader. That's it. Grave Levantine made a decision. He decided to request her highness to hire another group of mercenaries, La Squadra.

One reason for doing this was to compensate for their hard work for the exchange of glory and victory. If they didn't wish to participate, then all they needed to do was to decline. Their lives would be safe from the monsters of the north, but they will lose their chance of fame and wealth. Their choice. Their loss.

The other reason was more important than the first and it was more personal to Grave. He wished to see more candidates for a strong seed to impregnate his daughter-in-law. Although Vault was currently in his top list of Claudia's new suitors, there could be better men in La Squadra and possibly the leader himself might be a healthy candidate for Grave's daughter, if he accepted of course. All Grave wanted was for the good of the Levantine legacy, and he needed more potential fathers for his daughter. He wished to see the leader of La Squadra in action, he wished to see what kind of man he was and the men that followed him. Among them, Grave hoped that a good specimen would come out.

Grave slowly patted his daughter's backside soothing her.

_'All for the good for the Levantine legacy…'_

* * *

**(Exactly a week ago…)**

* * *

_"Prosciutto? Is there something wrong?"_

_"No Risotto. In fact, it's the opposite. Pesci, Etfled, and I have successfully conquered most of Ansur's gangs. La Squadra is the number one in this fortress. I doubt that there is anybody to go against us"_

_"Good job Prosciutto. Melone, what's your team's status?"_

_"Di molto good Risotto. Ghiaccio had become quite popular with the people of Rad and as for Thorn… well, things went a bit… wayward"_

_"Explain"_

_"I befriended somebody en route to Thorn Risotto. He was… an amazing individual and had we had so much to share about"_

_"You didn't slip anything about us did you Melone?!"_

_"Of course not Prosciutto! Our bonds are incomparable to his friendship! All I did was to share information of the monster's anatomy and my desire to visit Thorn and all he did was to share his stories of being in Thorn and his research of summoning magic"_

_"Summoning magic…? Do you possibly mean…?"_

_"No Risotto… Unfortunately, it's not that kind of magic we're looking for. He breeds actual demons and abominations through the womb of a woman just like _**『****Baby Face****』 **_and that is the light version of his 'summonings'. Just hearing from his stories and experiments had made my research leap bounds and further beyond what I have imagined before!"_

_"But what is the problem Melone? What happened in Thorn?"_

sigh_* Apparently this guy was banished from Thorn for using dark arts and blasphemy along with torture and human experimentation. And I happened to befriend him"_

_"Do the people of Thorn know about your relationship to this man you're talking about? Is that why things aren't good in Thorn?"_

_"Huh? Them knowing my relationship with him? No, no, no. They have no clue. I'm just a foreigner who sticks out among the crowd and that's it. The man and I departed a two weeks ago and I am currently learning Thorn's own magic. It's just that… I wish to see him once again. He was quite an extraordinary fellow… and it's a shame his ways are outlawed in this strict nation…"_

_"Why didn't you tell us about this man?"_

_"Because I had thought it was irrelevant at that time. I saw him as nothing but a simple encounter, but as time passed I began to realize how much of an impact he had left on me"_

_"Is your goal to meet this person again?"_

_"No Risotto. Not yet. I still want to witness the Shrine Maiden of Thorn and study more of their God. I'm close to learning everything and Formaggio had taken many parts of the gangs of Thorn. I'll soon leave to find him again, but until then I plan on staying here and support Formaggio"_

_"... Ghiaccio isn't here for some reason. Tell, me what happened in Rad? We apparently didn't hear that part from you"_

_"Hehehehe *_slurp_, a lot happened in Rad—"_

_"That's it. I know that face of yours. I would prefer to listen to Ghiaccio's point of view rather than from you"_

_"Damn straight… I'm worried you will pollute our ears by sprouting absolute degenerate lunacy regarding children"_

blush_* You two know me so well"_

_"Oh for fuck's sake…"_

_"Let us stick to the main conversation here. So, Melone, could you tell me more about this man you have met? Tell us his name"_

_"His name? Well… he called himself Shamuhaza…"_

* * *

_**←To Be Continued**_

* * *

**BTW, C17H21NO4 is cocaine. :P Drugs are bad. Vento Aureo proved that to be true.**

**And people let's be real here. If a person gets Isekai'ed by some BS God or some power or a kingdom in need for a hero, or whatever, shouldn't you consider that you might die because of illnesses? For f's sake, why would people immediately think that being transported into a new world will immediately give you immunity to common diseases and germs in that world? Being reborn is okay, because your DNA would be altered to survive that place, but if you're Isekai'ed... There's a huge chance you may die from getting an unknown illness. So... unless you are some person who is Isekai'ed or transported into another world, never forget to boil all of the water. That's the best way to keep yourself from dying, but that only applies in the short term. Who knows what kind of illness might happen? And thank La Squadra Esecuzioni for having Prosciutto. Thanks to him they made penicillin and survived their harsh surroundings.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT P.S. I cried when Risotto Nero died for good. Goodbye my gothic black riced daddy. You'll always be my no.1 husbando.**


	5. Adapting In Eostia: Part 2—Prosciutto

**Yes, I know I am late. Yes, this hasn't been read by a beta. Yes, I'm not sorry.**

**Come on people. I have a life that I have to take care of, and there was something not good that I had to take care of. Hope y'all would understand~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm kidding. Sorry for being late.**

**REVIEW TIME~!  
**

**Zapper3000380: Thx(rip Risotto indeed)**

**ThatOneGuyUpstairs: ... I'm touched with this review. Thank you.**

**Psychochiken: Although that is a tempting idea, Risotto wouldn't dare turn invisible when they meet Celesita. He wouldn't take the risk. Besides that Melone and Shamuhaza are going to have a wonderful time. Even more _di molto_ than Melone's role in this chapter.**

**Kopul: Best waifu indeed. Risotto is perfect waifu material.**

**UpiLouis: Sorry about the update. :P**

**Guest 1: T****hey are indeed Jojo-no-sexual. However, the universe of Kuroinu is dirty enough to corrupt their minds... pfufufufu...**

**Guest 2: We'll see...**

**Guest 3: Thank you so much.**

**Rigald02: Their stance is neutrality itself. All they want is to return home as soon as possible, but if they were to choose a side, they would likely choose to stick with Celestine for she is a 'Goddess' reborn. These assassins have no idea how that title of Celestine is overrated. And as for La Squadra's interaction with the Seven Shields... well, in this chapter, you'll going to find out what interaction might happen.**

**Guest 4: Team Gothic Mom!**

**Guest 5: The f**k? Did you even read what's happening and who La Squadra is? If you do know the members of La Squadra, do you actually believe that they would stoop so low to commit acts of rape and build a 'cuntry'? I think not. Their pride will never allow them to go that far.**

**Ultimate Kuuga: Simple enough. Every JoJo/GioGio has their own [Golden Heart]. Each and every one of them, no matter how weird and how not nice they can be(Jotaro calling his mom 'b!tch'), their [Golden Heart] would resonate with justice that would rain down upon those who are absolute evil. Jonathan Joestar, with eyes blazing with [Dark Determination](look at his eyes in Phantom Blood op) and his [Golden Heart] shining justice would put an end to the Black Dogs and forever remain loyal to Erina. Joseph Joestar with his wits will destroy Vault and his men, staring down at them with disgust. Jotaro would beat the shit out of them for he is a man who knows evil when he sees one. Josuke would heal those who became dirty because of those Black Dogs and show how a Diamond is Unbreakable. Giorno would never stay still and be a witness and a bystander to the misery as another Golden Wind, filled with justice, would blow. Johnny would ride on Slow Dancer and face his foes in the vast plains with his 'Spin'. Josuke would do what he feels is right for the sake of Holly, for doing nothing would diminish her pride.**

**Moist pee pee good: Although I have some questions for your name, thanks! But do remember that in a hentai world, hentai rules bound to happen, although I would minimize them to the least.**

**Guest 6: Drugs are bad in my opinion tho... whatever. It's a free world. Do what you do and be responsible of the consequences. And yeah. Ignoring illness would be great for Isekai authors.**

**Highyatoe & High Lord Wolnir & Guest 7: Fear not... for I AM HERE! Wait... wrong anime. My bad.**

**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru belongs to Liquid because I would NEVER make such a fucked up storyline. And Jojo's Bizarre Adventures belong to Araki Hirohiko because I'm not awesome as that Hamon Warrior who manages to keep himself young all the time(he confessed that he wasn't a Stone Mask Vampire but a Hamon Warrior in an interview...).**

* * *

The cold-hearted assassin trudged along as his companion and his teacher tried their best to catch up with him.

Pesci's brow was sweating, but he was trying his best to act nonchalant to the heat and the luggage that was bringing him down and his teacher also tried her best to stay prim even when sweat became the third layer of her skin with makeup being the second.

Prosciutto wasn't an idiot. He knew very well that his teacher, Etfled Erie was diagnosed with lovesick and her admirer was himself, Prosciutto: a man who had no luxury of time or space in his mind to consider love in his life. Although he was indeed a cold-blooded monster, he understood the value of love. Love for his brothers, love for Pesci, love for his comrades who would gladly sacrifice themselves for the other. Love was a bond that was more powerful than anything Prosciutto could think of, and he valued the emotion.

But the type of love that Etfled Erie had for him was something Prosciutto could never accept. It was true that he was a man who knew how to treasure such an important powerful emotion, and he was highly grateful(no pun intended) for this woman to love him unconditionally. However, such love like that hinders rationality, which was what his team needed the most in this different world. He couldn't possibly afford time and effort to try to learn how to love this gorgeous creature. His family was worth more than that. His family needed Prosciutto: the quick-thinking, emotionless assassin, rather than a lover with other duties that he must perform.

"W-we're… finally… here… frà…!"

Ah. Pesci. Prosciutto was never more proud of his green-haired teammate than ever before. The Pesci Prosciutto now knew, was far from a mammone since the day when they entered this mystique world. Although Prosciutto was in too much pain to see it, the others started a string of laudatory towards Pesci for killing the monster before it killed him. But, Prosciutto now can see the change in Pesci's eyes. Although he wasn't quite there yet, Prosciutto was pleased with Pesci's improvement. Now the talented assassin found confidence that Prosciutto had tried to inject into his thick skull, and moreover he started to gain experience as he roamed the streets of Geofu by himself, **『****Beach Boy****』** in his hands as he put strength and pride in his stride, as he took Risotto's missions to wipe out gangs that were causing some nuisance to their team and invading their territory.

But there was still an endless potential growth for Pesci and Prosciutto was going to be there till Pesci achieved it.

"Halt!" Came the voice of the guard and Prosciutto noted the difference in the armor of this fellow compared to the ones in Geofu. He wore an article of more comfortable clothing with little armor, unlike the guards in Geofu who wore a full suit of armor and his other companion to his right was wearing a completely different attire to the one who just spoke.

So this was the infamous kingdom of mercenaries…?

…

…

…

His goal was to gain full absolute control of the black market of Ansur, and he was going to make it happen, no matter what. No matter _**what**__._

"These are the papers" Spoke Prosciutto confidently handing in the fabricated identification papers. "I hope these are enough"

However, it took Prosciutto a full second to realize that the man wasn't even staring at him as he and the other was ogling Etfled the mage who returned not a single trace of emotion to them. Even without looking, Prosciutto could easily surmise that this trash was staring at her intensive breasts.

Prosciutto growled. He knew that he was going to deal with these people later on, and that single thought gave him a headache.

_"Hey"_ He spoke coldly as his Stand, **『****The Grateful Dead****』** started to leak its gases from its eyes. Pesci's eyes widened but said no word. The wind was blowing from his back so the blond-haired assassin had no worries of his abilities affecting Pesci and Etfled. Instead, he focused on the two idiots who started to get sweaty and painful from the weight of their chainmail and other armor as their age increased. _**"Can we pass?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Adapting in Eostia: Part 2**

* * *

"Ahem… um… Prosciutto? Darling?"

"What is it?"

"It's just that… *_ahem_* where are we going? I'm not trying to be rude but… we do have a place to sleep right? I mean… *_fidget, fidget_* this is _Ansur…_ sleeping on the streets will mark us… well… dead… and looted… and raped… and…"

"Get yourself together woman" Snapped Prosciutto as he made his way through a thick crowd of swarming people. "I have a plan and we are already following it"

Pesci briskly followed him, quickly getting what Prosciutto had in mind.

"So that's why you didn't let me…"

"Yes, Pesci. That's exactly why"

"Auuu!" Pouted the mage as she stomped her feet almost stepping on the toes of a humongous man. "Can you please tell me what wondrous feats you are about to pull off darling?"

"No"

The woman still pouted as Prosciutto never once lost his focus.

In the sea of flesh and hair, his eyes were only on one person. One child to be exact and that child just a few moments ago, stole a pouch filled with silver coins that he had intentionally left unguarded while he strictly told the other two to empty their pockets and cast protection spells on their bags.

The monetary system was thankfully not bad or quandary for his team to comprehend. It was quite simple. 10 bronze coins equal 1 silver coin. 10 silver coins equal 1 gold coin. 10 gold coins equal 1 holy coin and that was pretty much it. Prosciutto suspected that the reason these people thankfully used the decimal system was because of the number of their fingers equaled to 10. Anyways, economy aside Prosciutto had to stalk the small girl to her little den, and first establish the start of his team's small temporary kingdom in this unsophisticated land.

What he was doing was just a small requirement to get him and his teammates to have even more influence over Eostia to find others that could solve their problems. Doing this also gave his team a bit of a more comfortable easy lifestyle for the supplies they receive from the Black Market will decrease. Money was also something that they needed to find people and hire them to find a way back home and establishing an impregnable gang in Ansur was Prosciutto's job, so they could control the Black Market and also extend their influence to find more people.

But, Prosciutto couldn't just barge in a gang's territory without any reason. Only a vacuous fool would do such a thing. Prosciutto needed to rule these trash with a strong and formidable fetter, but barging in and committing genocide would paint him and his family as mindless barbaric killers with no noble sense of honor.

Prosciutto was a man of honor, who lived by it, so he improvised. Being a ruthless monster does help him and his team to rule over others, however, his pride wouldn't allow him and his family to degrade his image into a butcher.

He was going to _'clean up'_ the trash with a sensible reason. A very good reason indeed…

* * *

_"You can't enter here"_

That was what the thug guarding the door had said before Etfled Erie's darling crushed his wrist that was applying pressure to darling's shoulder.

_'Ugly bastard… how dare he touch darling like that!'_ Etfled fumed inside as she clutched her throbbing heart as Prosciutto started to slaughter the people that got in his way.

Starting as a magician, trained by the prestigious magic academy in Ken, Etfled set her path as an adventurer, her naive mind seeking for glory,.wealth, and possibly the man of her dreams. Etfled would shamelessly admit that she fantasized some scenarios of being with a handsome man, fighting side by side, and later rest together in a single bed, getting rid of all stress and so on.

Glory was a fairytale, and wealth was just an illusion.

But the man… the man of her dreams, the man she longed to find, wasn't just a simple mindless imagination that came out of a young girl's head. He was real. _He was real_ and he saved her that day when her useless so-called teammates either died or ran away leaving her alone to the orcs, knowing fully well that they would rather ravage her into insanity than to hunt down those cowards.

Then as Etfled struggled feebly while the orcs ripped her robe and forced her legs open, the orc who was about to rape her suddenly started to tremble. Then the one who was grabbing her arms started to convulse. Then all the disgusting beasts started to convulse. Then… _then…_

_Everything died._ The grass wilted, turned brown as it crumbled into dust as if all of its juices were squeezed out of it. The bird that was flying past suddenly stopped flapping its wings as it died before it hit the desolate ground. The orcs wizened, the orcs gasped, and the orcs died. As simple as that.

And then…

_And then…_

_**And then…**_

…

…

…

…

...

_**Fate happened...**_

* * *

_'And then, shit happened'_ Groaned Prosciutto as he silently groaned to himself. Etfled Erie was daydreaming again and judging from the red streak coming out of her nose, Prosciutto didn't want to imagine what was going inside the perverted magician's head. Unfortunately, she seemed to not notice herself broadcasting her fantasies that made Prosciutto and Pesci blush and vomit at the same time.

Pesci thankfully solved the situation by smacking her in the back of her head.

"Stop doing that during our mission! Focus so we can all survive!"

Etfled growled as she broke out of the daydream. She spun around to face Pesci as she leaned towards him with her hands on her hips as she glared into his eyes. Pesci stood his ground as he looked back at her coldly. Etfled didn't like Pesci to be honest. No. Not at all.

She hated the man whose head was shaped like the exotic fruit she once had when she was just a little girl. Although she had made sure her darling Prosciutto was straight(or bi, but she dismissed that depressing assumption out of her mind) through perfectly (il)legal ways, she couldn't get that green-haired man out of the equation. Etfled had seen how Prosciutto took care of Pesci as if the ugly mug was his brother that shared his flesh and blood. She had seen how much he was proud of him when he had succeeded an important task or a mission. She had seen how much attention Pesci was taking away from her… she knew it, she saw it, and even when it was heart-wrenching she admits it.

But why…? Why would darling care for _him_ instead of her? No matter how she looked at it she was better than Pesci!

…

…

…

But… she was only better than Pesci pulchritudinously. In terms of bonds, strength, and love, she was miserably far back behind Pesci…

…

And it hurt so badly to acknowledge that poisonous fact.

But that never meant that she would give up for Darling's love.

"Are you implying that darling could be killed by these trashes? How dare you—"

**"Etfled"** Growled Prosciutto, his patience wearing thin. "Focus. I shall not tolerate you for jeopardizing our mission from your petty winging. And what did I tell you about speaking to Pesci like that?"

Etfled's expression immediately turned from anger and irritation to fear(she hated disappointing Prosciutto) and anxiety as she stood up straight as her tits bounced by her sudden change of position.

Her two hands clutched her staff tightly as her eyes were pooled with tears as she murmured an apology to Pesci who only gave a curt nod and proceeded to rip out the hearts of the trash who dared to harm them with his Stand **『****Beach Boy****』**.

With a sigh, Prosciutto trudged through the hallway as the screams of the dying trash and the crying of the children echoed throughout the ghetto. This would now be the first base of **'La Squadra'** in Ansur. The first of many as they would establish their foundations of wealth and glory…

…

…

…

_In a world that they would leave soon._

_…_

_All of this glory and triumph… left in this world…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**But for the sake of Sorbet and Gelato, he would **_**NEVER **_**let go of his intentions of returning to his original world to kill the boss.**

* * *

"Is… that him?"

"Did you hear what they did to the Peters…? All of that just because one of his boys stole that blondie's fucking wallet…"

"Man look at that green-haired guy! Does he even have a fucking neck?"

"Hehehe… Hey sweetie, wanna have fun with daddy tonight?"

"He looks so young and so frail… Pah! He doesn't look strong at all! We should jus—"

**PLOP**

"OH, GODDESS! OH, GODDESS!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

If Prosciutto could, he would give a Pesci a nod of approval for killing somebody and making an example in front of everybody else.

_'That is the right way, Pesci. The right way of becoming a gangster'_ Thought Prosciutto as he made his way to the bar stand as everybody was becoming hysterical. _'Once when we decide in our hearts that we're going to kill someone… THE DEED HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE!'_

The ones who had bad-mouthed Prosciutto, Pesci, and Etfled's hearts were again pulled out from their bodies by Pesci's **『****Beach Boy****』** as he casually swung his Stand around while having the eyes of a killer.

Etfled, still not quite sure how Pesci does it shifted uncomfortably in her tight robes as she tried to keep her facade.

Prosciutto, obviously being the leader of the three, pulled out a chair and sat in front of the bar as he kept his emotionless cold eyes on the bartender. The assassin's eyes, an adroit killer of men, pierced the bartender with pure contempt and coldness. With that single glance at his eyes, the bartender gulped as a single bead of cold sweat, trickled from his brow. That was the moment that signaled game over. The moment one shows the sign of weakness or submission or both, spiritually the person has lost his war from the start.

As soon as Prosciutto touched the wooden chair everybody from the bar stands moved away. The drunken men were dragged away by their sober friends, prostitutes who were trying to earn their money scooted well away, but the bartender stayed in his spot trying his best to act as if he wasn't intimidated. Good. Prosciutto was here for him after all.

The bartender was a big man, full of muscle and meat, bit behind that thick skull of his, Prosciutto knew that the man was intelligent than how he looked. Those eyes of him shone with the shrewdness of a fox while his body was like a bull ready to participate in the Bullfighting. However, it was pretty obvious to everybody that he was afraid.

"What do you w—"

Ignoring the bartender who was asking him, Prosciutto snapped his fingers and Etfled gracefully placed a wooden box, a moderate size, in front of the man. The man for a split second looked confused, but then a second later after sniffing the foul, familiar stench that was coming from the box his eyes widened with his pupils shrinking into little dots of black. Now, sweat was the bartender's second skin as the liquid coated his body.

Then, slowly, but surely, the bartender lifted the lid and stared into the head of his _'former'_ boss. The boss, now nothing but a dead bodiless corpse had his eyes and mouth wide open, indicating that he died as a pathetic man screaming for his killers to spare his life. Too bad that didn't work.

"I hope you understand what this means, Alfred" Spoke the blond man staring coldly at the bartender using his real name. Nobody uses his real name. Nobody but Alfred's boss.

…

…

…

Why was everything getting so heavy?

Why were his knees getting weak? Why was he losing strength in his bones?

…

…

…

…

…

_Why was this young __**boy**__ making him tremble like a little girl?_

The bartender submitted in less than 8 seconds after he had opened the lid of the wooden box as he nodded while using his throat, his tongue, and his voice to confirm what has been done.

"I-I understand… _boss"_

"Wrong"

"W-wha… excuse me, sir?"

Prosciutto leaned in as he grabbed the bartender's shoulder. It was a light grab, like one would do it to a friend, but Prosciutto's Stand, **『****The Grateful Dead****』** was clutching tightly onto the man's shoulder, it's power at full capacity as the muscle-bound man's flesh started to sag, his bones started to weaken, and his blood started to stagnate in his veins. He stumbled until he was brought to his knees and oh how it hurt! How it hurts having his knees on the hard floor and why would it hurt so much?! He was _'The Bear of Ansur'_! One of the organization's top executive! One of the boss's top dogs! He was—

"It seems like you have mistaken" Spoke Prosciutto in a cold voice as he let go of the man's shoulder as he dusted off some dust while getting rid of the wrinkles on the place where he grabbed. "I am not the boss"

"Wh-_what?!"_ Screeched the man who was only a few steps away from bursting into tears. This made no sense! There was somebody who was in a _higher_ position than him? There was somebody who was potentially _stronger _than this young _monster?_

"Nobody knows who the boss is" Growled Prosciutto not bothering to lower his body, letting his words echo through the deadly silent bar. "Nobody is supposed to… and if you even _consider_ to find out just who the boss is…"

_"We'll kill you.__** 'La Squadra' will kill you**__"_

This short statement was more than enough to strike fear to the rest of the people in the bar and it was their pride and humility that kept them from rushing away from the members of the mysterious mercenary group **"La Squadra"**. With no doubt, the man in strange loud clothes was a high ranking cadre in the mercenary group and the information he had just brought up made everybody question the paradoxical statement he had just made right now.

When one is a mercenary, they tend to be flamboyant, being flashy and showing their skills in swordsmanship, archery, or any kind of martial art that normal people aren't capable of. The main reason why they tend to show off is that it grasps the attention of the nobles, rich people and so on to gain more influence and make more money.

So why would the leader of this rapidly growing group hide his identity from everyone? It was illogical for the leader to do so? And by judging the blond man's tone and actions, he was a proud man, but never crossing the borderline of arrogance. If such a prideful man bowed down and spoke of his boss in absolute admiration, it was easy for the others to deduce that the leader of **"La Squadra"** was a man of power, charisma, and intelligence.

…

Then why in the world would he, or even possibly _she_(considering the rulers are all women), hide their identity? Nobody knew of their faces, nobody knew of their name, nobody knew whatsoever of their birthday, birthplace, physical description, personality, likes & dislikes, weaknesses. In short, nobody knew shit, and this young gorgeous man had revealed that he too had no idea who he served.

It was maddening. This situation was maddening. Already a dozen of people, some infamous among the underworld and the underdogs of Ansur were dead with their hearts ripped out of their body and nobody knew who was responsible for the carnage among the three people: the thick-necked man, the witch with the sinful body, or that young monster with grace and pride. But this did not matter. What mattered was that those connected to these dead people would certainly not ignore what happened in this tavern.

War was about to initiate and blood was going to be spilled. But for some strange, _bizarre_ reason, nobody in the tavern even imagined a situation where **"La Squadra"** would emerge as the defeated one. However, whether that was the case of the results, the future of pain and tragedy was soon to come along with a bloody road leading to that dark future. Winners would gain all, losers would give up their lives. Who would come out victorious? Who would come out with dismay and despair?

…

…

…

Nobody gave a shit for the ones who weren't involved with this situation as they quickly hurried out into a safer place, risking the higher danger they were to face of being arrested by the authorities.

* * *

"DARLING! They're here!"

Etfled's muffled voice from underneath Prosciutto's feet came up to his ears, signaling the approaching danger.

Ah yes… the trash finally came, didn't they…? Good timing too. It had been over 20 minutes since Etfled was doing _that_ and the warehouse's current conditions were… _beyond expectation_. One good thing about magic, which Prosciutto had to admit, was its various uses depending on each spell. Etfled, despite sometimes acting like a desperate wanton slut, was a genius. She knew magic like nobody else and had a vast knowledge of such a vague concept. Problem was, she lacked the skills of its practical use. But an Earth spell to _morph_ the ground, and a detection spell to survey the area were simple enough for the witch to perform. Now all she had to do was to do her given job right without wavering of focus…

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The horde of barbarians made their way. No… the term _'barbarian'_ was a too kind expression to describe such beings that were lower than a worm, but necessary in Prosciutto's goals of obtaining the Black Market.

…

No… these weren't even a stepping stone for Prosciutto and his family to reach true _glory_. They were pests. Non-Recyclable trash: a being that held no beneficial value to him and to the world he dreamed of. This wasn't his world, but Prosciutto had no room for cockroaches like them.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?!"

Like in any world, food, clothes, and a house were essential for a human being. Thus, Prosciutto wasn't surprised to see a real estate agency in one of the seven kingdoms for they were the institution that provided people—who had enough capital—houses at a reasonable price. So, as soon as they arrived at Ansur, the first thing they did was to get money ain an easy way, then buy a large warehouse with that money for them to stay at.

Prosciutto could buy a warehouse before they left for Ansur for the real estates were all linked with each other throughout the seven kingdoms, but he decided to buy one as soon as he got to his destination. One reason for this action was money. If Prosciutto bought the warehouse at Geofu, the fee for ordering something out of Geofu would've been enormous. And the second(also the main reason) was because he wished to inspect the warehouses for he could select the one that met the most conditions that Prosciutto had in mind. With that in mind, Prosciutto chose… something that was not a warehouse, but large enough. It was a large space however its construction was postponed due to the raging war against the north. Therefore, the floor was dirty, the ceiling was smutty, and the walls were damp by suffocating for the lack of ventilation; the whole place was unpleasant to the eye, but it was also hazardous to one's health and well-being. But there was one aspect that made Prosciutto immediately buy that place.

This house was built by digging the precipice of a cliff. Thus, in theory, there should be only one exit and one entrance unless somebody decided to use magic or brute force to dig and come out of somewhere else like Napoleon who climbed over the Alps. Prosciutto doubted from something like that from happening, but in precaution, he had Etfled cast a protection spell all over the place to prevent people from entering elsewhere except for the only exit that happened to be the only entrance.

Now… who are the newcomers?

They must indeed have a certain fear of facing someone responsible for those who lost their hearts, but with the money, women, and positions that were offered for his life was something that these people were willing to take.

The bosses wouldn't come themselves to greet someone like him(unless they were too stupid or were too confident in their abilities). Why would they come to him when somebody in **'La Squadra'** had some freaky talents of ripping out one's heart from their chest? They wouldn't take the risk. Instead, they would call a high bounty on his head along with Pesci's while offering a high position in their gang with an offer to have Etfled as a sex slave.

…

Such a thought was disgusting and the fact that it might just be true sent Prosciutto to a raging fit. Such beings… such beings were not supposed to be labeled as human beings! What on God's name was the Goddess Reborn thinking? A Goddess who favored humans and loved them tenderly? There must be a limit to how much a man can fall and when a man no longer becomes a human! Calling such degrading beasts as humans was an insult to Prosciutto and to those who he cared for. But then again, that was his view of people and the Goddess Reborn had other ideas when she defines humanity.

With a single tilt of his head, Prosciutto's blue eyes shot up, observing the newcomers who were slowly and cautiously making their way to him. To be honest, Prosciutto was surprised they didn't start by attacking him straight away. Such a delay meant a higher disadvantageous state for them for Prosciutto was able to prepare for their confrontation, but then again it might be a smart move. After all, this warehouse was his domain and they had no idea if it had any traps for them at all.

With the suddenly given time, Prosciutto's eyes scanned the people and noticed a few of them which he recognized from Alfred's vast information of the infamous and dangerous people he took notice of. In his opinion, the actual visual compared to their descriptions were… _underwhelming_.

**Twins**: the two identical twins who worked as bounty hunters or mercenaries. They were ruthless and despite their large bulky forms that could easily tower over Prosciutto, they were intelligent too.

**Cannibal**: one of the infamous gang members of **'Stones'**. With a pleasant smile on his face, he unleashed bloodshed on his enemies without a single twitch in his face. Rumors along with his moniker indicate his peculiar behavior in his appetite.

**Grover**: the second-hand-in-command of the gang **'Lucky'**. He was famous for being a beast tamer and lo-and-behold, he had a pack of wild rabid dogs who started growling and barking at his direction.

**Chains**: some suggested he was a battle slave for the gang **'Chartreuse Chains'** for the chains that covered his neck, ankles, and wrists, but the boss of the gang did not comment on him. He was the largest of the bunch, his humongous form, ripped with muscles and adorned with scars made him look more intimidating than the Twins. But Prosciutto could feel that this man was dumb as he looked.

**Small Cruelty**: a dwarf with no physical abilities, but his talent in magic and his witty brain covered up for that. He was cruel, cunning, and somehow got along well with his henchmen. He wasn't part of a gang, but rather a small mercenary group that was known for their bloody, inhumane attitude.

There were more. More than those five. More people, trash upon trash as they came through the large door. Now, there were more than 20 men, all wanting his head by severing it from his body.

…

As if Prosciutto would let that happen.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Bellowed the man who dared to call him a little shit. He was lean but muscular and tanned with a few scars on his arms and legs. His name was not important, but Prosciutto knew him to be a talented swordsman. Talented enough to have his name known by many in Ansur, but it wasn't important like those Prosciutto had mentioned.

"You're a little psychopath aren't yah?" Growled the man, an ugly scowl appearing on his face. He then pointed his already drawn sword straight at Prosciutto's face. "First you attack Hansel out of no reason and kill fucking everybody in there. Next, you target Michael and make _'The Bear of Ansur'_ your little lackey… You've gone too far you piece of shit. You and your team is going to pay for your insolence"

"You're wrong"

"... what?"

"You're wrong" Spoke Prosciutto again with such passion as he stood up from his seat. Behind the swordsman, the twins were locking the door from inside using chains that they have brought along with them, to prevent Prosciutto from running away. "You're wrong to assume that I attacked Hansel for no reason, the same with Michael. You see… one of Hansel's _'boys'_ stole something dearly precious to me. I asked rightly for what was mine and he refused, telling his men to _get rid of me_… Tell me, are my actions of killing that trash not justified then? If any of you are sensible and have even to pinch of wisdom residing in your heads, you would see that the elimination of Hansel was not out of spite, but for him to not come after me again. After all, I can't let something live that would not benefit my prolonged life. And as for Michael, he tried to kill me too, claiming that a small boy like me was acting too… _unbefitting_ of my age and status. He tried to teach me my place, so I had to _teach_ him instead of who is the one in control. I believe what I am about to do to _you_ would be well justified too"

With those sudden words, one of Grover's dogs fell onto the ground, it a soft thump as it _frail_ body collided with the damp ground.

"W-what…? M-m-my do—"

"I'm surprised to see that you care more of your dogs than the condition of your teeth" Mused Prosciutto leaning forward looking at the trash with utter contempt. If one looked closely at the state of Grover's teeth, they could see that a tooth fell from its original position. But it didn't fall out completely for a pink, wrinkly sick flesh stuck onto the teeth that held it; the flesh that was now a long string that held the teeth so loose and looked as if it had great difficulty of holding the simple cavity from tumbling on the ground. Now all of the beasts lay dead on the floor, shriveled up like a well-dried fish laid out in the burning sun.

It was at this moment when everybody started to realize something horrible was going on. Gasping, most of them, with great difficulty of their sudden stiffened joints, stared at their fingers that were crumbling in front of their very eyes. Some even had to put their hands away from them to see the condition of their hands. Chains, fell onto the ground as his neck broke before he reached the surface. The chain on his neck was too heavy for his _weak_ bones and muscle that caused a simple, yet so effective death for possibly the strongest amongst the intruders. As he fell, his giant form toppled over Small Cruelty as the dwarf who tried to stutter a spell died by the sudden impact of weight that crushed his form along with a few of his henchmen who died the same manner as their boss.

"**『****The Grateful Dead****』"**

Nobody could even scream as the invisible smoke produced by **『****The Grateful Dead****』** was accelerating their ages. They were too tired to do so and the only capable thing to do was to go to sleep… and never wake up.

"This is amazing…" Spoke Prosciutto with awe as his **『****The Grateful Dead****』** cried a stream of thick gaseous materials from every eye. While his Stand was doing its job, Prosciutto had taken off his Jacket and was fanning himself as his clothes were slowly soaking up his sweat. "I never knew such a system could be so effective…"

Knowledge is power. That was one thing Prosciutto learned from a very young age. Physical strength, determination, intuition, resolve, and abilities were indeed a necessary trait for one to have to survive this harsh world of a _gang-star_, but knowledge, learning was something else entirely. Learning, studying, or any other word to describe storing beneficial information into one's mind was an act of polishing one's very own soul, or so Prosciutto believed.

And he believed it even more after he gained his Stand, his lifelong companion, a representation of himself: **『****The Grateful Dead****』**. With knowledge, he knew efficient ways to deal with situations. With knowledge, Prosciutto became strong and tactful. With knowledge, Prosciutto was able to stack wisdom upon wisdom earned from his experiences of assassination and with that wisdom, he was going to utilize it to the fullest to prepare for the night.

_"M-my magic affinity is indeed wind!" Spoke Etfled as she coughed from the rubble and smoke. "B-b-but anything for darling! I will never fail!"_

Does one, perhaps know how chimneys from ancient Asia work? They are quite fascinating and impressive. Prosciutto doesn't remember which country the chimney was mentioned from, but all he knows is its function and its design. The chimney is connected not to the fireplace, but to the stove that is used in the kitchen. And from there, the smoke, the hot smoke of carbon dioxide made directly from the fires ignited to cook food, spreads and rushes into the space that exists underneath the floor of the house.

_"I think… I think I did it. I'm no genius when it comes to practical magic of wielding an element that is not my specialty, especially when performing earth magic, but I think I managed to do it… Only if we had a Halfling here we could check it, but…"_

But the beauty of this system is that the smoke circulates inside the space and not immediately escaping through the chimney. The gap that allows the smoke to escape is narrow and by making it narrow, the Asians managed to keep the smoke detained in the underneath space for a considerably long amount of time. Of course, to not let the smoke come out from where the fire is being lit, a person must be near the fire to tend the flames and the smoke that arises from the burning gas. Such a simple but ingenious method stunned Prosciutto as he communicated with the people from the ancient times as they told their history of architecture.

_"T-then I have to tend the fires right? Right. Anything for darling I wouldn't do!"_

There were other documents and wonderful books that Prosciutto was inspired by and took his time to store away this useful information in his limited memory, but at this moment, it seemed most appropriate that he applied this information to practical use such as now.

It was true that Prosciutto could just take over the Black Market in more… _pacifistic_ way. But when things were dire and when they were in a tight schedule to hurry up and return home to kill the boss…

…

…

…

He was going to do whatever it took to get onto the path of true glory he always dreamed of. Even if it meant killing the bystanders, elders, children, and he shall do it with no remorse.

_"H-helppp…"_ Moaned the remaining survivor, the talented swordsman that spoke out to Prosciutto. It was surprising how long this worm could live despite the heavy armor that he wore was crushing his frail old body. Without batting an eyebrow Prosciutto walked towards him and stepped on his face, crushing his face as his skull cracked with his brains oozing out. Then, Prosciutto went to the other bodies and proceeded to carefully and purposefully step on each one's throat, completely breaking it, making sure their death stayed permanent. After the deed, Prosciutto sighed and called back **『****The Grateful Dead****』** as the Stand took its smoke with him.

"ETFLED! You may come out now! The coast is clear!"

The coast was indeed clear. Any signs of the usage of **『****The Grateful Dead****』** were now gone as what was once shriveled up bodies returned to their original state. Prosciutto won't tell Etfled, he will not tell anybody the truth of his Stand to anyone, even to the woman who will love him to his deathbed…

A trapdoor from the ground opened and Etfled, her hair covered with dust and her face covered with soot, crawled out of it. She dirty. She was dirty as a Santa Claus who never learned to master the trick to staying clean when entering a chimney, dirty as a worm who eats up the earth to live. Yes, dirty indeed, but admirable, and respectable. Prosciutto had to give his thanks to her, after all, if it weren't for her, he wouldn't be able to kill all of the intruders in such a short amount of time with such efficiency. The heat made by the chimney system helped the room to increase its temperature, thus, accelerating **『****The Grateful Dead****』**'s ability.

"Are you sure there is nobody around us at the moment?" Spoke Prosciutto cautiously. He needed to make sure that nobody was around before he could ventilate the air. He wanted to heave the clean tasty air that couldn't be tasted back in Italy where disgusting gas filled the streets.

It took a few seconds for Etfled to hear the question as she stared in awe and fear at the dead bodies oozing their crimson liquids out of their body. Never has her admiration and love for this seemingly invincible, yet so mysterious man was wrung to the highest. He was so strong, he was so clever, and whatever Prosciutto did to those men she could never guess, even when she contributed to the whole situation by increasing the room temperature. But a question needed an answer and she gave a bashful nod at his direction, which made him more relaxed than before.

"Good… now please take down the barrier for me Etfled"

Prosciutto wasn't suicidal. Of course, he had countermeasures for cases when the trash started to outrightly kill him without giving him any chances. The first countermeasure was to have a magical barrier set up between him and the trash with Etfled's runes, which she carefully carved onto the walls of the cave. Next, he even came up for a countermeasure for a situation where the barrier would be broken. He used mirrors. Thanks to Illuso, Prosciutto, and the others had learned quite a large deal about mirrors and their usage. With the simple knowledge of how to utilize them, and with buying a dozen of them, Prosciutto placed the mirrors deliberately to make the others assume that he was right in the middle of his base, sitting and waiting for them while in reality, he was far off somewhere safe from the potential long-ranged attacks that might harm him.

Etfled lowered the barrier and Prosciutto opened the door as blasts of the cool night air struck his chest.

"Thank you Etfled… Now I believe this is the time where we must wash. I do detest dirtiness"

With an enthusiastic nod, a simple water spell and a drying spell was all it took for Prosciutto and Etfled to become clean. Fortunately, the need for soap wasn't a big issue for this process. For some _bizarre_ reason, the water was more than enough to clean every dirt and every germ that resided on one's body.

Well… Prosciutto wasn't going to complain.

The more the situation went on, the more Prosciutto couldn't help but admit Etfled's abilities and sheer determination to help him throughout several hardships and perils. But to think that this was all because of love… As the days passed by, as the hours flew past, as the minutes, stalked away, Prosciutto found that he had to do something about Etfled's behavior.

He was no lover for sure. He was a fighter and a devotee to his given tasks. A workaholic if he exaggerated, but he was able to see the signs for he wasn't dense.

Etfled was in distress. Extreme distress. Her eyes spoke her mind for him, her body ached for him, her soul craved for him for his existence. Although she did a good job of concealing her emotions, the sign of stress was clear as day to Prosciutto. After all, she had asked for Prosciutto's hand. She had begged to him—countless of times and all of them so passionately and so earnestly that Prosciutto felt as if she thrust her heart into his hands that she pulled out of her chest—for his love for her. And each time Prosciutto bit back with a harsh cold refusal, life and joy were robbed from Etfled's heart as her whole body would droop slightly.

The easiest method for this situation was to embrace her. That is the simplest way along with having the fastest effects. That's the only solution most people could think of. But giving a kiss, a hug, drinking until the sun is up… they were all temporary measures. It was the same thing as giving a beggar ₤3000. The beggar would use the feeble amount to buy one loaf bread and after that, the hunger that haunts the beggar would return once more.

What purpose does it serve? It was pointless, it was meaningless, it was _useless_.

…

_But the beggar would live to see the breaking dawn of tomorrow._

The beggar would strive on to the next hour, the next day with power and energy. The beggar would live to see another day where it may live. And that was what Prosciutto needed to do. He couldn't let the girl starve to death by the lack of love. Although she was making love for herself in her fantasy, Prosciutto couldn't imagine the backlash that would bound to happen if she finally opened her eyes to watch the harsh truth that would come someday for her beloved one to leave her to finish what his comrades had started. Prosciutto needed Etfled in the long run and was also indebted to the woman; thus, he was obliged to help such a woman from destroying her completely. His fate was now firmly tied with hers and he had to accept that fact with no doubt. And he will take care of her like she took care of him.

"Etfled" Called out Prosciutto as Etfled finished drying herself. Before the witch could answer the assassin's call, Prosciutto embraced the woman, his lips interlocked with hers. Her eyes widened with shock and no sooner than that, she locked Prosciutto with her embrace as she passionately returned Prosciutto's affection as if it was something that would be gone when the sun shines upon them.

"I owe you so much Etfled…" Spoke Prosciutto, gently grabbing her chin with his thumb and his index finger. As their lips parted, a thin line of saliva was the only bridge that connected the two people.

"I want you to understand that at this current moment, I do not truly love you. Even the possibility of loving you is quite slim, I want you to know that. But tonight… tonight I will give my heart to you Etfled. Tonight, I will only think about you and shall cherish your soul and your body to my greatest effort. Etfled, I promise you that tonight I will treat you as if you are the only woman…"

_"D-Darling…"_ Gasped Etfled, overwhelming with emotion. Tears wet her eyes and cheeks, and she gave Prosciutto another bone-crushing hug. Then… the two people, their fates entwined with each other in such complexity that till death they would truly part, once again shared a kiss underneath the damp and dark cave.

"W-wait! D-Darl—_Oh that feels wonderful_—Darling! One question please!"

"... yes, Etfled?"

"Shouldn't we… _shouldn't we do this somewhere private…?_ I mean… that thick-headed brute—I mean Pesci might come here…!"

"... don't fret Etfled… I have sent him on an important mission… He shouldn't disturb us for the night"

"O-oh I see… Ohhh… OHHHH! Oh, Goddess! _DARLING, YOU'RE TOO—"_

* * *

"5 meters… 4 meters… with the description I have on you, I can easily locate your position!"

A bead of sweat ran down Pesci's forehead as his brains were aching. Never in his life did he use **『****Beach Boy****』** to such an extent with such precision and carefulness. What he was doing was considered an impossible task and Pesci had protested against Prosciutto when the order was given from him. Even with his skill and his newly found confidence, Pesci learned to be practical like Prosciutto, thus he had instantly refused Prosciutto's orders claiming that he couldn't do so.

The mission he received from Prosciutto was simple. It was to locate all of the leaders of the underworld and… well, collect their blood.

It was impossible. Pesci would proudly admit that his **『****Beach Boy****』** had amazing sensory and speed, but even with that, he couldn't possibly find out the boss of each gang of Ansur who were most likely in their panic rooms, waiting for the men they sent to finish the job of killing Prosciutto, Elfled, and Pesci himself. Of course, they would fail and meet their demise, but as long as the heads and their loyal subjects keep on living to the end, the attempts to harm Pesci and his family would be endless. That's why they needed to pull out the roots and burn the weed before they caused damage to **'La Squadra'**s crops of success.

But as Pesci had mentioned, it was impossible and for once in his life, he was protesting because of practical issues. What he didn't know, however, was that Prosciutto had somebody that could make the impossible possible.

The blueprints. The blueprints that belonged to the architect who designed the buildings and underground panic rooms for the mob bosses. Words. Words from the workers who were paid to build that place that is now infested with the trash that will harm his family.

That information was enough to estimate, along with the descriptions of the bosses from Alfred the barkeeper, to target the exact location of where each gangs' bosses were hiding. It didn't matter if they were deep into the earth or used strong structures of metal to create a bunker. As long as they didn't reach the length of the string, their lives were done for good.

"1 meter… 0.5 meters… My objective is not to kill you, but then again it would do no good if you realize someone is attacking you! I am an assassin, and it's only recently that I have been living up to that name! I shall not disappoint frà anymore! I shall not bring any more shame to **'La Squadra'**! I am no longer a 'mammone'! I shall target your back as I did with every other gang leaders! The back where it is the least sensitive part of one's body!"

Then, with a pluck, Pesci quickly tugged away from his prize, hoping that the boss was dense enough to not notice much of the small piece of flesh that was missing from his backside. Then, came the part where he used magic, or to be more specific, he used a rune that had magic inside its mystic letters. It was hard to affect magic onto his Stand, but somehow they managed thanks to the magic genius Etfled, who cast multiples of times on something that she couldn't see without even knowing that she was casting the spell on Pesci's Stand.

With a small flash of light, the flesh, hooked onto the end of **『****Beach Boy****』**, disappeared and instantly teleported straight into a small container which Pesci had in his palm. It was a gate rune that was etched upon the hook of **『****Beach Boy****』** that made it possible for Pesci to obtain what he needed for the mission. Now, he was almost done with his mission and had one more step to take.

Carefully putting the glass container into a box along with the rest, Pesci closed and locked the box and placed the box on…

"_[Gate Scroll]_"

Pesci shielded his eyes from the blinding light, and when he opened them back up, he wished they were sent to the correct location. If they were sent to the right place…

…

…

…

_**Then it was game over for those fools who dared to challenge them.**_

* * *

"_Di molto~!_ Magic is amazing! Magic is soooooo amazing! Bellissimo~! _DI MOLTOOOOOOO!_"

In a small basement, Melone's eyes widened like a hysterical man as he looked inside the box that was just sent to him.

"Amazing! Great job Pesci! I have everything I need! With magic and Stands combined, I never knew our work would be done so efficiently! Now… who should be the first mother…?"

Staring up from the computer form of **『****Baby Face****』** Melone's perverted gaze roamed around the three women he had recently kidnapped. All three were in tight bondage, blindfolded, gagged, and Melone even went far to give them ear muffs to cancel out the sound. And being a gentleman, Melone had them sit on chairs.

"I need a healthy mother… a really _di molto_ and _healthy_ woman to carry the child… Then I suppose the one who I captured first shall be first!"

Ripping off the woman's blindfold, gag, and earmuffs, Melone now faced the woman who was in peak condition. To be honest, though, Melone had to admit that every woman in this world was beyond gorgeous and beyond healthy to carry a child. They were extremely fertile(then again, their fertility was nothing compared to that of a Halfling), they had impressive wombs, and they were all beautiful.

Sighing to himself, Melone stared into the eyes of the woman which burned in hate as she spat at Melone. Good. No. _Di Molto_. This was just too good… _He picked the perfect mother._

"YOU FUCKER! YOU PERVERTED MOTHERFUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I A—"

"Ah, ah" Spoke Melone, interrupting the mad woman's rants and holding up a hand to signal her to quiet down. "I do not need information on your social status. Such information is meaningless to me. All I care about is about your health, your birthday, and your blood type"

Then… the purple-haired assassin pulled himself closer to the bound woman who had been in confinement for an hour.

"_Di molto_… Even when you woke up 30 minutes ago you are still as lively as ever! Your stamina and your health are in great condition! I already have information on your birthday and my **『****Baby Face****』** is set to match this world's time setting… And I already checked your blood type! Type AB! According to the horoscopes, you and the father are a very bad match! Even better! _DI MOLTO!_"

Now, the woman was panicking. This man, whoever he was wasn't sane in the head. He didn't even kidnap him or the two other girls next to her just because he was planning for a ransom. He was just a perverted freak who wanted to rape her.

…

She did guess close to what was about to happen to her and she screamed when the weird metallic object that the freak was holding suddenly formed arms and legs.

"I'm sorry, but I do not have time to waste on you. It is very rude of me without asking your preference of positions…"

"**HELP!"**

With a scream, the woman's world went dark as the creature leaped upon her vulnerable form.

Later, after 15 minutes of teaching, the woman's body was consumed and the homunculus was ready to depart from their mother as it mounted on a horse and sped off to his father. The next day, nobody ever heard from any of the gang leaders of Ansur including their men. Those who were cautious and paranoid enough to stay far away from the incident made the right choice to stay out of **'La Squadra'**s way. Now, without a doubt, in less than a few weeks, **'La Squadra'** became one of Ansur's most influential gangs. More and more people started to join Prosciutto and Pesci, and the two were steadily gaining control over the Black Market.

In 2 months, the two assassins will have most of their enemies slaughtered and have their allies close to their sides, and have nearly all control over the Black Market. But… unknowingly to them, after those 2 months, they unintentionally gained the attention of one woman…

* * *

"Eh? Whaddaya mean **'La Squadra'**? That something good to eat?"

"No lady Maia, they are a… well, kind of a mercenary group?"

"What do you mean when you say 'kind of' a mercenary group, Kaya?"

"It's just that… they also gangers? Excuse me lady Maia, the borderline between the two is so vague…"

"Nah, nah, I get it. **'La Squadra'** huh?" Spoke Maia cracking her knuckles. "Guess I'll pay them a visit"

It was true that she wasn't able to tend her land very well as the others. She was a fighter by heart and soul, and most of the time she danced in the battlefield, slaying monsters and bringing glory to the people inside her castle's walls. Unfortunately, with her focus on the battlefield, she had to admit that there had been some failure in ruling her people. For a few months, she was in the lands of the north, fighting and slaughtering and when she came back, this happened?

Truly, power holds so much corruption and thank Celestine that she was here to put an end to it. Now, with the preparation from the Black Dogs, Maia could finally focus her attention to those who painted her beautiful city with corruption and despair.

She would indeed mourn for the death of Claudia's husband, who seemed like a wonderful man according to Claudia's descriptions, but she could do that at another time. Today, those punks were going to know for sure who had the upper hand.

Little did she know, at the same time in Claus's funeral, the dead man's father was considering hiring the very same group she was about to go and give a word.

* * *

_**←To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Omake: Why does Melone say 'Di Molto~'?**

* * *

"Di Molto~"

Just ignore it. Just _fucking_ ignore it.

"Di Molto~"

Fucking… Deep breathes… deep fucking fuckity breathes. Don't let him get to you… don't let that _fucking_ retarded _motherfucker_ get to you…

_"Di Molto~"_

He's doing this on purpose. This fucker is shitting with me…! … calm down. Calm down, he's just being a dic—

_"**DI MOLTO~!"**_

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Screamed Ghiaccio as he punched his cake with pure red hot rage that was deep inside his chest. The soft beautiful icing was flung all over the place and a large particular piece of it landed right on Risotto's forehead. Then, the knife that Ghiaccio was about to use to cut out his very first piece was flung at the purple-haired fucker. The plastic wouldn't do any damage, by Ghiaccio coated the knife with a layer of ice thus, turning it into a fucking sharp icicle before it went hurtling towards Melone.

With a simple cock of his head to the right, Melone dodged the projectile as it embedded into the wall.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Howled Ghiaccio as spit began to fly all around as Formaggio, Sorbet, and Pesci rushed to grab hold of him. Illuso was seen laughing his head off at Risotto's unfortunate situation as Risotto's black sclera eyes were staring dispassionately at Illuso. Prosciutto just shook his head as Gelato took out his camera to take a photo.

"YOU'RE FUCKING ITALIAN MELONE! YOU'RE FUCKING ITALIAN AND YOUR IQ SURPASSES THOSE OF AVERAGE LEVEL YOU DUMB FUCK!" Even at such state, Ghiaccio was so tempted of using his **『****White Album****』**, but he couldn't do that at this moment. He was not going to throw away his pride in his Stand by using such a superior Stand on this… _this little worthless retard._

"'DI MOLTO' JUST MEANS 'VERY' YOU STUPID PILE OF SHIT!" Ranted Ghiaccio as he kicked towards Melone, flailing in mid-air as he yelled his head off as Illuso suddenly spat out a couple of razor blades. "'MOLTO BENE' IS THE RIGHT WAY TO SAY IT YOU SHIT! USE GRAMMAR PROPERLY YOU FUCKER! YOU'RE ITALIAN! YOU'RE FUCKING FIRST LANGUAGE IS ITALIAN! THEN SPEAK THE SHIT PROPERLY! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL FREEZE YOU TO DEATH! I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR WORTHLESS PENIS INTO PIECES! I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES! I'LL—"

"I know _'Di Molto'_ makes no sense, Ghiaccio~" Spoke Melone as he took a handful of the cream from the cake in his right middle finger. Then as he creepily(sexily) licked it clean, it was obvious that he was flipping the bird. "I just do it to piss you off"

"**『****White Album****』****!**!**!**!**!"**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Illuso! Send this guy's Stand to the mirror world! Illuso…? Illuso?!"

"Oh shit! Illuso is dead!"

"_Di molto~ _Ghiaccio! Bring it on with your _di molto_ Stand~!"

"MOTHERFUCKER I'LL KILL YOU!"

It took Ghiaccio a full year to live on without being irritated by hearing _'di molto'_ from Melone. But every now and then, one could easily see the blue-haired assassin, clenching so hard that his palm bleeds from his nails.

Poor Ghiaccio. Yet, it was so fun teasing the oddball.

* * *

**For those who wished for a Ghiaccio POV: Sorry. I just decided to write one about Prosciutto then about Ghiaccio. After all, the timeline of this arc goes kinda timey-wimey. This chapter was the incident that happened 2 months before Illuso assassinated Claus. The next chapter is nearly completed and I promise you that the chapter would be a Ghiaccio POV.**

**And for you guys, I specially made that omake.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**REVIEW, FAVS, FOLLOWS are _DI MOLTO~!_**


	6. Adapting In Eostia: Part 3—Ghiaccio

**... Let's get this sh!t rolling! But first as always, everybody give a round of applause to my beta reader ****FanficLovingPerson for editing and pre-reading this... darned long piece****... Now it's reviewing reviews time!**

**thomas the tank engine: 'Nooice'**

**GM0127: Indeed!**

**mauraman3000 & ****DIOS de la Nada****: (sounds of Ghiaccio screaming from the middle-distance)**

**Legion40k: If you feel it lacks more 'DI MOLTO', you're up for a treat for the next chapter...**

**Psychochiken: Lol thx**

**jaalco: I blame it on MLP**

**Mr. What If: There will be extreme conflict between the Shields and the Assassins. Their ideology is completely different, but Risotto Nero wouldn't rashly criticize Celestine and humiliate her. He fears her for she holds the title of a 'Goddess', which is a factor he cannot let go when encountering with the Goddess reborn. Of course he will realize how little power she holds, but that will come some time later.**

**Moist pee pee good: ****The wait is over, but now thy shall hath to wait once more!**

**Ultimate Kuuga: There will be only a few combinations of those. Mostly, the assassins will fight with only with what they have.**

**Kopul: Your welcome, friend.**

**Zapper3000380: y?**

**Guest 1: The government SHOULD grab the balls more harder indeed... I'm glad somebody shares the same thought as me!**

**Guest 2: Everybody needs a waifu in their lives~... _unless you live in reality..._**

**NANI: I know right?**

**dantez115: Thank you so much for liking it.**

* * *

Ghiaccio tread the stone floors of Rad as his little gang of brats followed behind him.

Ghiaccio took a left turn and so did the midgets. Ghiaccio took a right turn and so did the brats.

…

FUCK! FUCK THAT MASOCHIST PURPLE-HAIRED RAPIST AND THE FUCKING USELESS BALD CUNT!

The angry man growled at a few shady looking people in the alleyway staring at the blue-haired assassin. That was the greatest mistake they ever could've done at a sunny afternoon.

"**VAFFANCULO!**" Screamed Ghiaccio as the small group of degenerates bolted in terror as they recognized the man's face. Behind Ghiaccio, his own… follwers filled with brats... _children_ cheered his victory, not knowing what their 'leader' said, and this time Ghiaccio couldn't stop but introduce his face to his palm.

To explain this shitty situation(depends on your preference you sick lolicons and shotacons), Ghiaccio had to go back a few months ago, when he and his two teammates(who abandoned the fuck out of him) arrived at Rad, and when he met the most biologically fucked up girls in his life along with… his penitence.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Adapting in Eostia: Part 3**

* * *

The sun was beating down on Ghiaccio and Formaggio, but they managed the trip quite well. Although Melone wasn't with them for now, the two assassins knew that he could make his way to Rad pretty easily and were certain that he was going to come soon.

The pervert was really interested in the Halflings, and there was no way he would abandon his chance to learn more about them.

"Halt!" Cried the high-toned voice of a small girl wearing a small cape and holding an axe. "State your identity and—"

"Oi, oi, oi" Chuckled Formaggio amused. "Now they use brats to guard their fortresses? This is getting ridiculous! What is this world? A black comedy stage act?! Uhehehehehehehe… _Kehahahahahahahahaha!"_

"Piss off brat" Sneered Ghiaccio jerking his thumb the other direction. "Go and play your fucking patty cake with your fairy friends. We got no time to listen to your gibberish"

The girl who just spoke to them stared at them in shock them bit her trembling lip. Then within five seconds from meeting this man she burst into tears as her friend, the other guard rushed over to soothe her.

"Y-y-y-you… you *_hiccup_* b-big meanie!" Sobbed the poor girl who was verbally abused by Ghiaccio.

"Hey!" The other guard cried out angrily. "That was… that was beyond mean! You bunch of bullies!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say princess" Drawled Formaggio. "You heard the man, kids. F off" Unlike his teammate, Formaggio wasn't a completely heartless bastard to cuss at a young child. Although he was tempted to do it, he still kept his own borderline where he wanted although it might change depending on the situation. Then, the man in charge came jogging up to them.

"Hey! What is this commotion!"

"We're just trying to enter Rad good sir" Spoke Formaggio firmly. Ghiaccio and Formaggio had to be respectful to these people even when they can just break them like a twig. There's no need to be on a guard's bad side…

…

Shit. They just made a citizen of Rad cry, right? And it had to be a brat too…

…

A brat…

…

…

…

…

…

Well, fuck you too.

"Then why is Sheila crying over here?!" Exclaimed the guard as he stood protectively, putting himself between the sobbing girl and Ghiaccio and Formaggio.

"Oh come on, the brat had it coming" Sneered Ghiaccio shoving their fabricated identity papers. "Trying to play grown up… get back after you drink more of your mother's milk!"

The poor thing couldn't handle the verbal abuse and she went back into the gate sobbing hysterically as her friend comforted her while shooting a dirty glare with blazing eyes at Ghiaccio who sneered at their retreating form. He urged to shoot a middle finger at them, but he was already satisfied with what he had done. Now, why was this guard holding his laughter?

"Oi! If you have time to laugh about shit, do your job and finish your inspection!"

Ghiaccio later regretted saying that for that statement got him and Formaggio stuck for over an hour in front of the gates to Rad arguing to let them inside as the other side called for backup. Sometimes, Ghiaccio wished he wasn't a hot-headed person.

"Ah! Sir Ghiaccio, sir Formaggio! You're here!"

A very pissed Formaggio and a slightly apologetic looking Ghiaccio entered the Halfling's household. This Halfling was a direct gang member who worked for La Squadra and unlike his boyish features and childish behavior, he was capable of being cruel when he wanted to. He was the 157-year-old Halfling that Melone kept on mentioning about. Although the two assassins were sure that there was no way this… man was lying to them and the fact that they had met him multiples of times in the laboratory, they still couldn't get over the fact that this specimen had 57305 days of experience, but still acted like an immature brat constantly and had the intelligence of a child.

"How is it going Mitxel?" Grumbled Ghiaccio rubbing his nasty bruise on his side. Even when Formaggio's **『Little Feet』** was the least harmful Stands in La Squadra Esecuzioni, it still overpowered normal humans and hurt like a bitch.

"I'm all good sir!" Chirped the… man as he rushed over with a tray with tea.

"No. None of that shit" Grumbled Ghiaccio waving his arms. "Do you have alcohol?"

"Al-co-hol? What is that?"

"Beer, ale, wine, whatever shit you get to get drunk" Growled Formaggio. "Apparently, I need one because this dumbass couldn't keep his mouth shut"

"I said I was sorry, okay?!"

"Oh sorry doesn't cut it yah bastard!"

"Now, now, good sirs" Spoke the little Halfling slightly becoming anxious as the two dangerous men started barking at each other. "Why don't we cool this off at a… a-a… right! A bar! There is a really famous place just down the street!"

The two assassins stared at the Halfling before realizing that this man had long passed his drinking age. Then with a slight grumble, they withdrew their Stands and proceeded to trudge over to the bar, their little guide happily showing them the place where Ghiaccio would face his biggest challenge yet.

"... This shit isn't strong enough" Groaned Ghiaccio as he drank whatever shit that was given from the bartender.

"Well… it seems like it's working well for that old boy over there" Murmured Formaggio as he drank his ale with cheese as his snack.

"S-s-so *_hic_* I-I confessed t-t-to her *_hic_*" Then the Halfling became teary as he started to sob. "The b-bitch declined me! Th-that bitch!"

As the Halfling wailed in sorrow Formaggio nudged his partner with an exasperated expression.

"This was his fifth time talking about this right?"

"Damn right…" Grumbled Ghiaccio. He came to the bar with his buddy to get slightly tipsy(they weren't fucking stupid enough to get purely drunk when they were infamous gangsters of Eostia), but instead they were babysitting this little retard. Ghiaccio knew Mitxel wasn't usually like a bratty shit like this and had no idea he could change so much when he got drunk.

"What is this shit anyway…? Oi! Bartender! What the fuck is this shit made of?!"

The man, who witnessed Ghiaccio and Formaggio's strength huddled in fright as he tried to stutter less. The minute Ghiaccio and Formaggio entered the bar a group of human thugs walked up to them with malice pouring out of them. While Mitxel was popular among his neighbors, he also had his enemies all around who were pissed for him being the boss of the streets. Apparently, La Squadra wasn't so popular with other gangsters who already had planted their roots in the streets. Apparently, two main members of La Squadra absolutely needed stress relieving appetizer before they sat down and started their night.

Two men were severely injured with frostbite of stage 3: full-thickness frostbite(Ghiaccio made sure to unfreeze quick enough for nobody to see what he did, but long enough for the man to break his arm in pieces) and one among them lost their arm, while another received a massive scar on his backside by **『Little Feet』**. To be simply said, it was La Squadra's complete victory.

"I-its butterbeer sire!" Squeaked the man trembling with terror as Ghiaccio's angry expression glared at the man's face. "It d-doesn't normally get a human drunk sire…"

"Then why the fuck" Growled Ghiaccio as the area around him started to become a lot colder. "Would you give this sweet shit, to us? Do we look like a fucking Halfling oi?! Do we look like a half fucking tall midgets to your fucking eye?! Stupid cunt!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Muttered Formaggio, not giving a damn what Ghiaccio was doing, but more focused on Mitxel's state of distress and despair. "Don't move around like that. You can seriously injure yourself, little man"

Formaggio silently snickered to himself at his own comment as he thought of his own ability to make things small. He was the little man, not this small pack of flesh and to think of all of the puns he could make… Kehehehe.

"Oi! Ghiaccio! I'll be taking this baby to his crib! Wanna come with me or not?!"

"Oh, fuck off" Grumbled Ghiaccio who was done slapping the bartender as he rushed away to fetch the most expensive wine from his cellar. "I wanna get tipsy tonight…"

"Well then… suit yourself" Smirked Formaggio as he carried the dead drunk Halfling like a sack of potatoes. Formaggio knew that Ghiaccio wasn't going to drown himself in alcohol. He knew his family so he sauntered away with the Halfling sobbing and cursing at the woman he once loved, not knowing how shitty the situation would become for Ghiaccio. Then again, if Formaggio knew what was going to befall on Ghiaccio the moment he went outside the bar, Formaggio would've still chosen the same action: get the fuck out of there with Mitxel just to see his teammate in deep shit.

"Gah! Now we're talking!" Yelled Ghiaccio as he drained his third glass. Good shit… sour, fruity and cold, just like he wanted with the right amount of alcohol saturated in the blood-red liquid. There was nobody trying to fuck with him, there was nobody who dared to interrupt him with his small free time. They all knew who he was and Ghiaccio never felt so great during his years as a member of a mafia. This was lif—

"HEY!"

An annoying shout burst through the bar. That annoying bratty voice came again. Ghiaccio softly growled at his frozen wine once more as he slowly turned his head to see…

"Is he the one who made Sheila cry?!" Cried the new brat in… green.

"Y-yes lady Matilda" Replied one of the midgets who was in front of the gate. If Ghiaccio remembered correctly that midget was the one who managed to glare at him while her partner cried miserably. But that wasn't what Ghiaccio was thinking.

"You big mean blue bully!" Yelled the young girl as she made her way through the bar to him. "Let's take this outside!"

Ghiaccio wasn't even listening as he stared in disbelief at the small young girl as the veins on his head and his eyes started to become more… prominent and clear. Then… the assassin with anger issues started to speak in a low hushed tone.

"I am a well-educated, well-cultured man you know," He said craning his neck upwards to avoid seeing the girl. "I'm capable of respecting different culture from different people and Eostia's culture is different from Italy's culture. I know that I totally get that…"

Ghiaccio continued his monologue as the girl named Matilda stared at Ghiaccio in confusion.

"Hey! Are you listening to—"

"BUT FUCK THIS!" Screamed the assassin as his lid finally blew off. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING THAT?!"

Matilda was so caught off guard as Ghiaccio directed his arms towards Matilda's small scrap of armor and a piece of fabric. The scrap only covered her nipples and an extremely short mini-skirt and that was it. The only other scrap of clothing the little girl had was her green hat and her green cape along with her menacing axe, but all Ghiaccio could focus on was the brat's clothing, which disturbed him to no end. Working for Passione made Ghiaccio go through a lot of things, but seeing an underaged girl dressed up so slutty wasn't one of them. It made him feel sick.

"DAMN YOU!" Screamed Ghiaccio pounding on the wooden bar table that broke against his fists. "What is this, a sick fucking porno shoot? What the FUCK is wrong with your people's heads?! Respect culture? FUCK this culture. This is beyond my comprehension you piece of shit!"

Matilda finally broke out of her stupor, but it was already too late as Ghiaccio grabbed firmly on her ear as he dragged her across the bar.

"Come 'ere you brat" He growled. He wasn't even tipsy and he was acting rationally. He was going to find whatever the hell he could find and dress this girl up from this fucked up world. Then, he was going to give her one of the long lectures that the parents make. Then, he was going to talk with the brat's parents and make sure that they wouldn't allow their daughter to play with her friends only with pasties for her clothing. Fucking ridiculous shit…

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Whined the brat as she squirmed miserably as her friends stared in shock.

"L-Lady Matilda!"

"What a brute! Shall we put him down my lady?!"

"Le-let her go!"

"**VAFFANCULO!**" Roared Ghiaccio in annoyance and at that moment the young girl was able to get her footing right.

Ghiaccio did not notice this and proceeded to curse at the surrounding girls with half Italian and half of… whatever he was speaking.

"Oh, you are going to, what? Punish me for roughly handling your 'friend'? Teach me a lesson with your fucking girl scout moral comments? Get fucking bent, and fuck—"

**SMACK**

Ghiaccio at the very moment pulled out his Stand before the little girl's fist struck his rib cages and to be honest, he had no idea why he pulled out his Stand on a little girl. It was just a little girl who was waving her fists like an infant. So why did Ghiaccio swallow his pride and pull out his Stand just to defend an incoming punch from the perverted brat? Simple. His guts and experiences told him that that punch could've killed him for good if it hit him. Even if it grazed a bit of his skin, Ghiaccio knew that it was enough to send his brain spinning and ricocheting in his skull.

And damn was his intuition right.

Ghiaccio went skidding across the bar almost losing his balance. He wasn't harmed but he was obviously caught off guard.

"Y-you fiend!" Shouted the girl pointing the tip of her axe straight into Ghiaccio's face. "They were right! You are the meanest meanie ever!"

"..What? What kind of strength is this? Wait… don't tell me… you're Halflings? All of you?!"

"Of course we are! Who d—"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Screamed Ghiaccio getting pissed off one more time as his surrounding temperatures dropped once again. Half of the customers already had left while the other half started to bet against who would win. "Y-You're all immature! A Halfling biologically ages seven times slower than a human! If you're Halflings you should be… you should be at least a couple hundred years old!"

A few Halflings blushed angrily as they brandished their own weapons at Ghiaccio as he stared at them in shock.

"HEY!" Matilda yelled blushing like a tomato. "It's rude to loudly say a lady's age!"

"But for fucking shit's sake, you're all mentally ten years old! What the fuck?!"

Ghiaccio was having a mental crisis here. Melone never said anything about their mental age! Maybe he didn't know either, but this…! This was too much! When Ghiaccio looked into Mitxel's eyes, he could see the shade of an adult resting in the Halfling's eyes, but when he stared down at the woman Halflings…!

…

The eyes they carried belonged to a child! A freaking child! How the fuck is he supposed to distinguish a brat and a Halfling now?! How the fuck is this possible?! An average Halfling can live up to six hundred years and don't they feel anything during those six hundred years? Don't they see their human friends grow old and shrivel up and die? Don't they see too many things that engrave their mind and steals their innocence? How can they… how can they still have those innocent eyes of…

"What are you doing Ghiaccio?"

_"..."_

_"... I see. We'll wait for you"_

_"... Thanks, Risotto"_

… shit. How… how could they have the maturity of children?

…

Ghiaccio was getting angry, but it wasn't anger that started from his chest. It was stress and an ache that he started to have after that fateful day. Those negative emotions converted into anger, fueling Ghiaccio with madness as he twitched barely containing his misplaced rage upon the Halflings who were ready to take them on.

"BRING IT ON DAMN IT!"

"Destroy the bully!" Ordered Matilda to her comrades. "For the sake of our pride and for Sheila!"

"""For Sheila!""" Roared the others as they rushed towards Ghiaccio as the angry ice-cream man pounced at them like a leopard.

The sound of water vapor freezing was heard from everywhere, but fortunately, nobody knew what that sound was except for the fact that it signaled the girl scout's doom.

* * *

"Now, repeat after me. What do you say?!"

""""... sorry…""""

"Fanculo… I can't hear you brats!"

""""We're sorry!""""

Matilda couldn't understand what was going on. She should've won and brought the brute down for Sheila! They should've had the criminal in chains and dragged him through the streets and made him apologize to Sheila! This is the bastard who made Sheila cry! This was the one who truly deserved the public humiliation she was having right now! So why was she with her three friends, lifting both of their arms up in the arm while kneeling and bowing their head to the curly-haired bastard?

She was the captain of the army of Halflings of lady Luu-Luu damn it! She was supposed to keep her comrades and the civilians safe from people like him! He was the one who sinned! And yet she was so powerless in front of this bastard that she was the one apologizing to him!

**SMACK**

Owie! Th-that was just paper! A few pieces of paper rolled up into a rod! It shouldn't hurt! It shouldn't hurt at all!

…

…

…

…

_'Sniffle'_

But it did!

Little did captain know that Ghiaccio froze the paper to make it a bit harder than it already was. It was hard for Ghiaccio not to show off his power to others when he was angry, but he had to focus on not showing it to others.

During his time in Eostia, Ghiaccio had improved a great deal in controlling his Stand. After getting countless requests from the outside villages of getting rid of an Orc tribe or decimating a goblin hive, Ghiaccio would usually just freeze their lair completely. But when it came to rescuing missions of when someone's daughter was taken from the village, or some noblewoman being kidnapped by a bunch of bandits, Ghiaccio had to make sure nobody saw his true powers. So, with **『White Album』** protecting his body, he wore visible gauntlets to make people think that he had tremendous strength that could make Orcs explode into bits of green, brown flesh and blood.

In reality, Ghiaccio would punch through the Orc's stomachs easily by freezing them in an instant and unfreezing what he froze in order for the blood and gore to flow and not showing his ability to freeze anything.

It was a big fucking pain in the ass, but at least this time he gets credit for his hard work.

…

And… it wasn't bad having women fawn over him…

…

…

…

Fuck.

…

FUCK! Fucking HELL! What was the fucking reason why every fucking woman he and his team come across have to be a fucking hot babe?! That fucking sixteen-year-old ditzy teenage bitch he had to save had the beauty of mother fucking Marilyn Monroe with breasts tripled the fucking celebrity's size! Even that mother who had four fucking kids and was obviously over forty was a fucking beauty…! And even a gray-haired granny in the candy shop of Geofu had fucking firm round boobs contrast to saggy floppy fucking flapjacks he unwillingly witnessed in his own world. Moreover, that granny had a firm nice ass that even Prosciutto himself had trouble avoiding his eyes (or was mature women his type, judging by what his Stand can do?)!

…

…

…

WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?!

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Even Melone couldn't find the reason for such a drastic enhancement of this world's women's bosoms, butts, and pretty much every aspect of their body; Prosciutto also had trouble coming up with a theory to explain the evolution of the two extremely too well-developed assets; and Risotto didn't seem to care much.

Ghiaccio clicked his tongue in annoyance and proceeded to smack the girl's head one more time. How dare she glares at him with those puppy eyes? They annoyed Ghiaccio rather than intimidating him.

…

…

Shit… it reminded him of—

"Stand up" Growled Ghiaccio tucking the roll of paper underneath his white shirt. The Halflings stared vacantly at their offender in confusion.

"I SAID STAND UP YOU SHITTY BRATS!" Roared Ghiaccio and the girls squeaked as they bolted right up.

"You three, get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see your fucking faces again! Do you hear me? Now fuck off! Fuckity bye!"

"W-w-w-we're not leaving captain Matilda alone with you, you m-m-monster!"

"That's ri—"

Before the Halfling finished her words, Ghiaccio's sneakers slammed into her face knocking her out. The other two stared at their unconscious comrade and then, they turned their head slowly towards Ghiaccio trembling like a pair of bunnies in the presence of a tiger. From his shirt, Ghiaccio pulled out the roll of paper once again and glared at the brats.

"Fine then" He sneered as the paper froze once again. "Besides, it's over bedtime you brats"

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Matilda stared in horror as the monster in man's skin slowly made his way over to her. The shock when he assaulted Mary with his foot was still in her mind and when she broke out of her stupor, the other two were twitching on the wooden floor, out cold. Then with a whimper, she was dragged by the monster who would surely bring her to his dungeon and eat her up.

She couldn't even scream or beg for help. She didn't deserve it. She was the captain of this area, stationed here as her comrades were at war, protecting those behind the walls. But in a span of a day she had one of her comrades refusing to come out of her blanket and showing severe signs of absolute depression, and the three that accompanied her for the sake of Sheila and justice faced terrible consequences right in front of her face as drool dribbled from their sleeping faces. She failed all of them and she needed to deal with the consequences.

With a heavy heart, she tried her best to resist the blue demon's grasp and stomp on his weird looking red shoes, but in the end, it was no use. Humiliated in front of the public, beaten by a single human even with three Halflings fighting alongside her (Matilda didn't know that hitting a human with her bare fists can hurt so much), got scolded for trying to bring justice to a criminal by the same criminal… she was not worthy enough to hold the title of captain anymore…

With tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, she squirmed as the man finally grabbed hold of her ankles, as he dragged her as her face was dragged across the wooden surface.

…

…

…

It was better to face downwards than to look up at the onlookers with shame.

Now all she needed to do was to withstand what the brute had prepared for her.

* * *

"Wear this"

"...?"

"DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT OR ARE YOU IGNORING ME?! PUT! THIS! ON!"

"EEP!"

Matilda was fuming inside as she unwillingly put the small dress on her. How dare this man further her humiliation! Wasn't defeating her in mere hand-to-axe combat not enough? Just where was the end to his depraved actions and desires?

"You look very lovely in that dress lady Matilda~!" Cooed the shopkeeper of the tailor shop. Matilda bit her lip to suppress herself from screaming in frustration. Aldis Navarre was a woman who Matilda knew very well and she was a warm-hearted woman who had a smile on her face. But now…?

Matilda gulped as she avoided eye contact with Aldis. The woman's eyes turned into the eyes of a predator and she felt as if she was the bunny about to be hunted. Why was this kind woman staring at her like that? What did Matilda ever do to the tailor? Or was this the punishment she deserved to have? If it was, she would embrace it and have it but those eyes…! And why is she licking her lips as if she has a plate of lamb chops in front of her?!

"Oi, restrain yourself, woman!" Growled Ghiaccio in discomfort. "And you sure you have nothing else that's not… so frilly and girly? Shit… She's like… four hundred-years-old or fucking something and it's really fucking awkward for her to dress up as someone who's nine"

"Hey!" Yelled Matilda embarrassed as she turned sharply around only to have her dress flutter around her making her look cuter instead of being angrier. "Don't go and say about a lady's age! … H-hey! Don't sneer at me you degenerate brute! I'm three-hundred and forty-seven years old, I'll have you know! I'm still young and high spirited!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever brat, I'm leaving anyways. Oi! Shopkeeper! Make sure this brat covers herself up properly next time! And if I catch you lurking around with that fucking piece of scrap on you… … Aw FUCK!" Screamed Ghiaccio suddenly clenching his fists as his eyes bulged out in anger. Then, without coming up with anything creative, the angry ice cream man settled on the decision to scream some more. "JUST DON'T WEAR THAT SHIT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Matilda gasped once again by the outrageous behavior. This man had no limits when it came to acting as a bad guy did he? She found herself not saying anything to the man's face as he stormed out of the tailor shop with his hands in his pockets as he cursed at numerous things with words that made the little Halfling's face scrunch up with disgust. With a quick pull, she was going to take off her clothes when—

"Oh, please do wear it Captain~" Cooed the 'kind' woman once again right into Matilda's unguarded left ear as her hands softly grabbed the Halfling's shoulders. As Aldis' whisper caressed the little girl's skin Matilda had to try her best to suppress a squeal of surprise, but the unexpected action made all of her hair on her body stand straight up as if a cat got dunked with a bucket full of water. "Mister Ghiaccio took a lot of consideration of choosing that and he also paid for that you know~?"

Matilda could only open her jaw in disbelief. Couldn't Aldis see what that man had done to her? Couldn't this woman see how much of a big bully he was? Cou—

…

…

…

Wait…

"Y-you know that brute?!" Shrieked Matilda suddenly standing up and momentarily forgetting about taking off the ridiculous clothing. "You said his name! Do you know him?!"

"Hmmm?" Replied the dreamy tailor as she lightly pinched Matilda's cheeks. "Oh yes, I do know about him and his organization~"

"Shtop piwinchin mwee!" Shrilled the poor Halfling and after fifteen agonizing seconds, she was able to pry the fingers off from the she-devil as she contemplated running away. How can somebody so kind and generous become corrupted in mere minutes? "T-tell me more about him and his organization!"

"Oh~!" Exclaimed the woman putting her hands to her lips. "Our little cutey Matilda is finally in love~!"

"L-LOVE?!" Shrieked the girl. Then she shook her head extremely fast in absolute denial. "No way! Nuh-uh! Never to that… that degenerate bastard! A-anyways, tell me about him!"

"My, my~" Chortled the playful woman as she tried and failed to put a pretty floral bonnet on the top of the fuming Halfling's head. "How violent~ Alright, alright. No need for you to go for your axe… I'll tell you what you wish to know for I doubt mister Ghiaccio would say his story to you"

"Gi-A-Chi-O? What a complex barbaric name…" Muttered the Halfling darkly.

"Barbaric? Oh… it is true that mister Ghiaccio has some issues with his temper, but underneath that fiery attitude of his, I'm sure he is nothing but a sweet man~ He is just too prideful to admit that he is~"

"Like hell he is! He made one of my comrades cry and put three others into a state of humiliating defeat!"

"Ufufufu~ I'm sure it was just a joke~ Now then… where was I? Oh yes… my first encounter with mister Ghiaccio… Have I ever told you that I wasn't from Rad, but from Geofu, lady Matilda?"

"N-no. I only knew you were from someplace else before you came to Rad to marry Gilbert"

"Since my other family was at Geofu, I believed that it would be a nice idea to introduce my children to my own family. To my sister's family, to my brother's family, and to my own parents. I'm sure you're familiar with Oscar, Oliver, and Izett?"

Matilda nodded. Of course, she remembered them. The twins and their younger sister were vigorous creatures of Rad and Matilda had high expectations from them to be a great warrior someday. They for some reason trained every day using their fists as the twins sparred against each other while their sister provided medical attention to them when things got too serious. And things always got too serious, but they laughed it off like well-mannered men. This happened just a few weeks ago and Matilda didn't understand the drive behind the youngster's actions. But her gut told her that the blue-haired brute had something to do with this. Did he harass Izett so badly that made the two twins resolve themselves to prepare revenge?

"Apparently, when we were returning to Rad after meeting my family… we were ambushed by some… Orcs on the way…"

Matilda winced when she heard that.

"I'm sorry… at least you hired bodyguards right?"

"... no… I… I was too excited and never imagined danger to be located in the south… but they came so close… too close and I couldn't even protect my children… I thought of ending their misery so the Orcs wouldn't get them, but… that was the moment when I saw mister Ghiaccio"

O...kay? This was going somewhere where Matilda didn't expect at all…

"He was well… according to him, he was just taking a stroll and he saved us just out of a whim… of course, mister Ghiaccio is too prideful to admit that he ran towards us from a mile away the moment he heard our screams… We still remember his exceptional strength as he punched an Orcs head into smithereens roaring with rage—("MOTHERFUCKER I'LL KILL YOU!")

… his confident attitude—("Get ready to be fucked you piece of worthless trash!")

...his dashing smile and booming laughter—("KEHEHEHEHEHEH!")

...and his worry and care for my children and me—("Are you a fucking retard bitch?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRING YOUR CHILDREN OUT IN A FUCKING WARZONE WITHOUT BODYGUARDS?!")

… Auuuu~"

Matilda deadpanned staring at the woman who had children, was currently blushing and holding her cheeks as she cooed like a lovesick damsel. Then, she thought deeply (deep as a Halfling could go), thinking of what to make of this man called Ghiaccio.

Even when she hated to admit it, Matilda had seen Ghiaccio's sick twisted sense of humanity in his actions and in his eyes. And along with Aldis' testament, she decides to believe in Ghiaccio for being human. She does view him as the worst villain of her epic tale, but at least she wouldn't compare him to the Orcs and the devils or that blasted Olga Discordia. Ghiaccio was human, and Matilda acknowledged it.

Although it was subtle, although it was masked with anger, Matilda had seen pure concern in the man's eyes when he forced her to wear the dress. Matilda didn't understand why the bully was concerned in her and couldn't come up with any explanation of why, but she understood that the blue-haired man was worried for her.

But he had to prepare himself, because Matilda wasn't going to hold back when they cross their paths again. With civilians around, Matilda couldn't muster much strength and she was certain that she could defeat the villain if she met him in a battlefield. She just needed to lure him away from the castle… to where she should defeat this villain and bring him onto his knees?

…

…

…

The forest would be appropriate. But how will she lure her villain to the woods?

* * *

"You fucking brat!"

?! Matilda didn't do anything! So how could she have provoked Sheila's bully?!

"Where did the clothes go to? Did they fucking evaporate or what?!"

"T-that silly humiliating dress?!" Whimpered Matilda as she squirmed in the blue-haired man's vice like grip. "I-I threw it away and burned it to ashes! Why would I carry a badge of humiliation fr—"

"YOU BITCH!"

Matilda's eyes widened as he slammed her head on a brick wall and before she faded into blackness, she saw the bully huffing and cursing as he dragged her by the ankle towards somewhere really familiar…

* * *

"Ten silver coins"

"What?"

"Ten silver coins, lady Matilda" Spoke the shopkeeper firmly with a smile that made the Halfling to lower her gaze and stared at the woman's feet. "Now be a good customer, and cough up your payment."

"That's not how it works!" Shouted Matilda wincing and trembling underneath the gaze of her dear once-an-ally Aldis Navarre. "I can buy what I want, and if I want it I pay you and that's… it… … right…?"

"Oh really?" Spoke the woman in mock surprise. "It must've slipped my mind~ But… you do know the rules in my shop don't you lady Matilda?"

"W-what are you ta—"

"Sir Ghiaccio was a truthful and an honest man to tell me that you…

…

…

…

…

…

**BurNed anD tHrEw aWay MY piEce of WorK"**

"EEP!"

* * *

**_(-10 Silver Coins)_**

* * *

Matilda stared down at her feet with unspoken shame.

She acted without rationality and this is what she got. How could she even think of burning Aldis' clothes. Matilda herself knew well that each cloth and shirt was carefully knitted, sewn, dyed by Aldis, and she took pride in them. But burning and throwing away one of her expensive dresses was an insult, equal to spitting on her children's faces. The woman worked on that single dress for over a few days and Matilda thoughtless destroyed those efforts with bitter humiliation of defeat against Ghiaccio.

She deserved that, and she would be reminded to not do it again.

And she needed a better plan. She now knew how to rile Ghiaccio up although she did not fully understand why. She just needed to have him spot her in her armor and chase her to the forest where she would use for full strength and bring him on his knees with shackles.

Yes! That was a perfect plan! Nothing could possibly go wrong!

* * *

How can he be so fast?!

Even the fastest humans in Eostia shouldn't be able to outrun her, especially when she planned her escape route and had a head start! But… but…! How was she supposed to know that the bully could run on the walls (Ghiaccio simply froze the soles of his sneakers on the wall to stick himself on the wall)!? And why did he have to steal her money away too? Wasn't humiliation enough for that bastard?!

Unfair! This was unfair!

Matilda fumed and pouted as she trudged begrudgingly in the hallways of Rad as her comrades talked in hushed voices of her white frilly dress.

Matilda only hoped that her humiliation wouldn't go into Princess Luu-Luu's ears.

* * *

_**(-2 Gold Coins)**_

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! THE NEXT TIME I'M GETTING MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN INTEST—"

Matilda ran without looking back, knowing that the bully could shrug her booby trap and run after her just fine. True to her word, she was correct as Ghiaccio crawled up easily, but his face flushed with embarrassment and anger. Matilda never knew luring him to a well hidden hole would work so well. It was so satisfying hearing his screams of confusion when he fell face first into the pit Matilda dug up herself.

With a wide childish grin she sped up luring the bully towards the fo—

_SLIP_

"!?"

**SMACK**

"Owie!" Yelped Matilda as she slipped(?) on something. Before her little bum fell onto the soft ground with a loud smack, she slipped on some ice, but till the day she dies, Matilda wouldn't know what truly happened. She would simply lament and be dragged by the hair lifelessly by Ghiaccio as he would give a good kick to her ribs for good measure time to time cursing all the way.

She wouldn't even know the truth behind her 15 tries of 'unfortunate' slips.

All the while being looted by the bastard who took out her money from her pocket.

…

Matilda was nowhere close to winning, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

* * *

**_(Total: -2 Holy Coins, -1 Gold Coins, -6 Silver Coins, -7 Bronze Coins)_**

* * *

She really wanted to give up… but she will never yield to laziness!

"Do you really need to take away my money every time I confront you, you fiend?!"

"Losers don't have any shit to say!" Snapped Ghiaccio slamming his feet on Matilda's head, which resulted in her face being imprinted on the soft ground. "Be grateful I didn't decide to rip your spine out of that tiny body of yours!"

"And besides…" Grumbled Ghiaccio as he tossed her the empty pouch that once had her savings in it. "If you hate being robbed, don't carry your fucking money around… You really have that weird shitty masochist streak in ya, you know that?"

Matilda's head felt like something snap from her realization of such a simple fact that made her dumber than an average Halfling.

Matilda just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry.

* * *

_**(-9 Silver Coins, -14 Bronze Coins)**_

* * *

"... can you just tell me why the fuck you are doing this to me?"

Matilda shifted her head to her side so that she could speak without having the dust and dirt being shoved into her mouth. Currently Ghiaccio's foot was planted firmly on her backside, which didn't allow the Halfling to be fixed on the ground. Her small, short arms waved pathetically trying to reach for her axe, but she failed miserably as she couldn't feel her legs.

Was it possible that this blue-haired man had infinite stamina? How could he run for such long hours and not break into a wrecking puddle of sweat?! And was this bully being serious? This devil incarnate! This bad person! He didn't even know what he had done wrong!

"Y-you made Sheila cry!"

"So?"

S-so?! Did this… this monster said 'so'?! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS OWN FAULTS?!

"Because of you Sheila is stuck in her room, unable to come out and face any of us!" Yelled Matilda as she struggled harder under Ghiaccio's sneakers only for the angry ice cream man to apply more pressure onto her back. "You diminished her, a great Halfling warrior, into an empty shell who sobs and hides underneath her bed covers! You hurt her that she refuses to see sunlight! You―"

Suddenly, the pressure from Matilda's back was suddenly gone. And before she could register the fact that Ghiaccio lifted his foot, the very same foot came down on Matilda's head stunning her. While she was in a dazed state, the blue-haired devil grabbed upon the Captain's front of her cape (for there wasn't anything else to grab onto), then Ghiaccio brought her face up close to his.

"Fuck that" He spoke with his face contorted with pure rage. "If a fucking soldier, a fucking Halfing with over centuries worth of experience cannot handle a roasting from a human… **They don't deserve to be FIGHTING in a battlefield!**"

Ghiaccio was angry, but more than anger that burned in his heart, he was rather filled with bitterness that clawed his heart. It was the raw bitterness that bit his heartstrings every time this madhouse had more freaks or features in it and the bitterness of Ghiaccio immediately was converted to rage. Molten, red, and hot, very contradicting to Ghiaccio's **『White Album』**, erupted from the blue-haired assassin's heart, but a new fruit of emotions ripened along with Ghiaccio's hatred: sorrow.

Ghiaccio, being an assassin didn't have room for such a useless emotion, but for this moment, for this time in this fucked up universe sorrow was an emotion the blue-haired assassin cannot evade.

Sorrow for children. Sorrow for those innocence that bleed in a place where they shouldn't ever bleed. Innocence that is lost even before the owners are ready for such change. Sorrow for those who live in this fucked up world and the so-called Goddess that created this twisted fucking world.

"Fuck…" Choked Ghiaccio as emotion began to drown his eyes, filling it with tears. Then throwing the Halfling away from him Ghiaccio wordlessly left the dazed girl who was blinking stars out of her head as she questioned her sanity if she had really saw such sad emotion on an evil man as Ghiaccio.

Little did she know, Ghiaccio was weeping in his heart, but why? Why would such a prideful assassin like Ghiaccio cry so sadly in his heart…? Just who is this tormentor of the mighty?

* * *

"Eh? You're back Ghiaccio! Melone's back man! So, how was your boyfriend Melone?"

"Shut up! He wasn't my boyfriend! I'm straight, and my fetish is impregnation. Two male organisms cannot create a baby!"

Silence took over the small house as Mixtel dropped his tea tray staring at Melone with a confused disgusted expression, the very same with Formaggio's. Ghiaccio on the other hand, simply walked over to the masochist and firmly planted his sneaker into his face, kicking his friend into unconsciousness.

"Huh… Did you get grumpier Ghiaccio? How were things with the brat today?"

It wasn't a secret to his friends of what was happening between him and the stupid Halfling captain. Although Formaggio teased about it many times in quite a rambunctious manner, he at least didn't go too far, slightly understanding what Ghiaccio had went through. After all, Formaggio was there when it happened.

"The usual shit" Spoke Ghiaccio dryly as he reached for Melone's bear which was still on his unmoving hands. Prying it off from the pervert, Ghiaccio brought the bottle to his lips to drink its contents, wishing it would get him drunk and sat next to Melone. Now, waiting for Melone to wake up for today's meeting, he waited with Formaggio, and Mixtel. Currently, things were going quite smoothly in Rad as 'La Squadra' was slowly gaining power of the economic system of the Kingdom. With their recipe of ice-cream, and other candy, the team was focusing straight on food products for these childish species loved to eat such sweet things. The sales were booming and already, 'La Squadra' had a bunch of patrons such as dukes, earls, soldiers, and even the market guild who welcomed the cool and delicious ice-cream along with cheese and pizza.

Of course there were those who didn't really like how much 'La Squadra' was gaining popularity among the guild and the high powers in Rad, but then again they all magically disappeared or was arrested for horrendous crimes…

"Oi, oi, Ghiaccio, why are you leaving already?! We have a lot to discuss about you know?!"

"*_ahem_*" Coughed Formaggio grabbing Melone's attention. "Leave him be Melone. Ghiaccio had a rough day… We'll take care of this Ghiaccio, take some rest"

"... Grazie" With that word, Ghiaccio heavily climbed up the stairs to his bedroom with the pictures of children more vivid than ever being played in his head. Growling pathetically to himself, the assassin sunk into his nightmares as the scene of what happened replayed in his mind over and over again.

Damn this world. Damn those monsters. Damn those humans…

…

…

…

…

…

Damn my fucking self…

Today… well. Today was different. Ghiaccio couldn't find the brat no matter how much he braced himself for the inevitable impact, not that he wasn't glad or anything but it just felt… off. His intuition didn't scream at him to kill the brat nor was he on guard as usual.

…

Should he be happy? Did he even deserve to be happy?

…

Fuck it. Let him have peace and quiet in the bustling streets of Rad with Halflings waddling and mingling with each other happily… Well… he didn't have anything to do today after all. Formaggio forced him to take a break, convincing Melone that Ghiaccio needed to cool off using a physical method. So after Melone was convinced, the fucker offered the chance to impregnate a Halfling who he managed to 'legally' get hold us for she was sentenced to death(of course, he said this quietly and indirectly in order for others, especially Mixtel, not to hear him speak), Ghiaccio left Melone with a few broken ribs and bruises as the purple-haired assassin fell from a three story building screaming/moaning all the way down as he crashed into a haystack.

Thankfully, there was nobody to take notice of this and Ghiaccio was free from today's work with his cold handmade ice-cream in his hands. Aggressively chewing the sweet food, Ghiaccio felt unease from the lack of presence from Matilda.

…

…

…

…

…

Oh no no no… He wasn't… he wasn't worried about that brat…! He wasn't… right…?

"FANCULO!" Screamed Ghiaccio in Italian earning some stares as he spooked a few bystanders. He was stressed out. Never was he in his entire life so tired and angry at everything around him. This wasn't a break time for the assassin, this was pure fucking torture for he couldn't set his mind on something else than the philosophy that ached in his heart.

…

And the absence of the brat just made it worse.

Ghiaccio… Ghiaccio just needed somebody to talk to. He needed a counselor and the best one to talk with was Risotto, but Ghiaccio couldn't talk with his leader. He wasn't going to burden Risotto with more tasks of treating his own weak mentality when the situation they were in was fucked up beyond imagination. So, Ghiaccio set out to try to clear his mind with a different approach.

Speak to a stranger and he had just one person in mind…

"Oh~ Sir Ghiaccio~! You're back!"

"... Aldis" Acknowledged Ghiaccio as he set foot in the energetic woman's store. Then came the childre— FUCK! How can he forget that this childish woman was a mother to three children?! But wait! Why are they even here?!

"Ghiaccio! Ghiaccio! Ghiaccio! It's big bro Ghiaccio! Izett! Come down here! It's Ghiaccio!"

Oscar Navarre and Oliver Navarre, the two twins of Aldis and Gilbert latched themselves onto Ghiaccio as they joyfully called their little sister who was apparently in her room upstairs. It was just a coincidence that the three children were here, but Ghiaccio wondered in misery believing that it was fate, tormenting the shit out of him…

Still… Ghiaccio did feel a bit better when knowing these children were able to smile… but the road to redemption was still rough and steep. He still had a long way to go to get this guilt out of his head.

Soon, the young girl came down enthusiastically down the stairs as she rushed in to hug the assassin who didn't budge an inch.

"Ghiaccio!" Squealed the girl in delight with her brothers as she danced around the man. "Oh, sir Ghiaccio, we missed you so much!"

"Y-yeah" Spoke Ghiaccio shifting around awkwardly. "Nice to see you bra— you kids too… I guess… Can I speak with your mother for a while?"

After a few minutes of persuasion Aldis sent her children back upstairs despite their protests and then Ghiaccio found himself staring into his teacup with the woman on the other side of him sipping daintily on hers.

"So!" Chirped the woman setting her cup down. "What does this dashing knight want from a woman like me?"

Ghiaccio sighed shakily, letting loose the imaginary object that was lodged in his throat that prevented him from speaking out. Then… the words of humility tumbled out between his lips as his hands stroke his blue curls up and down, scratching the scalp with his fingers.

"I just need… Somebody to talk to about anything" He growled softly. "There's too much shit in my head and I… I just need to focus on somewhere else"

"Oh~! Alright then" Spoke the woman a bit surprised. "Then what shall we talk about…? Perhaps… on the subject of Lady Matilda? O-oh… Eep…!"

Aldis stuttered and squeaked with fear for the expression that was on Ghiaccio's face turned a shade of darker with frustration as killing intent seeped from the killer's bones his eyes so wide that it was full of whites.

Why…? Why must fate torture him so? Talk about the brat that started all of this? Talk about that stupid immature baby who was put into the ranks of a soldier by some stupid half-witted adults? Talk about the child who showed Ghiaccio just how fucked up this world was?

…

…

…

Fine… If his penitence was to end through torture so be it.

The temperature in the room slowly began to climb to its original state, the killing intent was replaced with exhaustion from a man who wished to sleep soundly, and Aldis began to breathe steadily instead of choking on the tense atmosphere that was killing her.

"So… what about Matilda…?" Spoke Ghiaccio through his gritted teeth. "Sure let's talk about that ditzy and dumb fucking child who plays soldiers not knowing what they truly are"

"Uhh… ummm" Aldis's confidence dropped significantly after experiencing something she never thought of. It was the fear of death that wasn't common amongst women, but the fear of rape was widespread. Never did Aldis think of dying, but at that one moment, her dashing knight in shining armor turned into the most vile demon of the coldest pits of hell and it was then when she thought of it.

So, she began to choose her words carefully, although she didn't know why sir Ghiaccio was in such a raging fit.

"She… she just seemed to be very sad yesterday… She was crying so hard and mentioned your name a couple of times… So I wondered if you broke her heart…"

"No… I never broke her heart nor did I intended to break it" Spoke Ghiaccio breaking eye contact as he stared at a few birds flying outside the window. "I intended to break her fucking spirit"

Silence. Silence was what came out. To Aldis, who is an energetic woman, felt the silence to be awkward and she wished to break it as soon as possible, but she didn't for fear of angering Ghiaccio kept her words from coming out. Ghiaccio on the other hand, was using this silence to think of his reasons behind his actions, trying to grasp the reason that existed in his subconsciousness.

…

Perhaps… he already knew the reason behind his actions… Perhaps he didn't accept them because of his damn pride.

…

But one thing was for certain. One thing was absolutely sure.

He fucking hated this place.

"Perhaps…" Spoke Ghiaccio quietly his veins no longer bulging from his forehead, his eyes no longer struggling to pop out from the sockets, and his teeth no longer grinding against each other. Ghiaccio was tired, both physically and emotionally, and he was in the perfect condition to confess.

"Perhaps I wanted to save her from fate"

Aldis, feeling very relieved that she could now talk opened her mouth and spoke in genuine curiosity. "Umm… what fate sir Ghiaccio?"

"You know… getting fucking raped by monsters. After all, if your sex is female and if you're on a battlefield, up against those monsters everyday… Your fate is likely to become a sex doll for those fucking shits…"

Aldis's face turned a tad bit green from Ghiaccio's statement. She was no stranger of feeling that as she could still remember the ripping noises of her clothes by the hands of those vile creatures as they smiled lecherously. Not only her, but also her daughter Izett would've faced the same tragedy as her while her two lovely boys would've become the monster's supper. That was when sir Ghiaccio came to save her from a terrible fate.

"B-but lady Matilda is strong sir Ghiaccio! She knows the risks and she with glory participated in such a noble act…!"

The fuck…? Glory…? What was so honorable and glorious about doing all of that if you can't even take a verbal insult? Why can't she see that? Aldis is a fucking woman with three children, and why can't she see that…?!

"But she's a child… God dammit Aldis, can't you see…?" Now… renewed anger started to boil within Ghiaccio's mind once again. This little dense fucking big-titted thoughtless woman pissed him off. But not only her. Everybody in this world pissed him off. Why can't they see? Why can't they fucking see or tell that what's happening is fucking wrong? WHY CAN'T THEY SEE…?

"Fucking Matilda, those fucking Halflings are nothing but just children who deserve to be happy, not be fucking raped by those disgusting worthless trash! THEY'RE CHILDREN GOD DAMMIT!"

**CRASH**

"E-eh…?" Ghiaccio stared at his fists which were slammed onto the small wooden table where it once held the teacups. The table broke and the tea splashed across the carpet, staining it with saturated liquid.

Ghiaccio stared up to see Aldis cowering in her seat as she stared at Ghiaccio with a frightful expression.

Then… behind her… behind that woman… her children were also staring at Ghiaccio with shocked expressions, filled with fear and anxiousness to the brim.

_'Hey… hey don't… don't look at me like that…'_

Those expressions of theirs… Dammit, God dammit…! Why him and why now…? Why must guilt, an emotion he got rid of when working as an assassin, grow so suddenly and haunt him like this?

"I—"

**CRACK**

Even before Ghiaccio finished his sentence of words he already forgot, he took a step forward and accidentally stepped on something. The sound of a crushed china under Ghiaccio's sneaker pulled his attention to the little broken pieces of the once dainty cup. The children jumped backwards in fright.

_'No… don't… stare at me with those eyes…!'_

Those eyes that once stared upon the monsters with terror, were now staring at Ghiaccio.

Unable to bear it anymore, Ghiaccio gave a quick apology, too hasty that he didn't know if it was properly heard by the woman and too quick for himself to understand what he had just said, and he sprinted out of the clothing shop.

The assassin ran and ran and ran until he ran out of breath. Oh how he ran like a madman, trying to get away from this madhouse that was affecting him so much. Oh how much he wished to go back to his home, where there wasn't a need to care for children for they were happy and innocent as they were supposed to be.

* * *

…

Where was he?

Finally, as the adrenaline dropped, Ghiaccio found himself in the woods.

Somehow, he managed to get himself in this dangerous place all by himself and out of anger, confusion, and sorrow he had no memory of how he got into this location. Fortunately, he made a wild mess when he entered the green woods as bushes were thrashed about and the dirt was imprinted with his footsteps. It was as easy to find his way back as Hansel and Gretal found their way back home with those white rocks.

_'Better… head back I guess…'_ Thought Ghiaccio as he trudged along the soft dirt, walking back from where he came from. _'Guess I found out why I was so stressed out… fucking kids… How can it be that the purest innocents hold such power over me…'_

_'Rad is the worst place to work for somebody like me… I can't… I can't work properly when I'm surrounded by children… I have to leave… I have to—'_

Then… another scream pierced the woods.

…

For fuck's sake, why? Why was every single fucking thing happening to him? Was it perhaps Gravity that was pulling in all of this shit towards his direction?

"Ge-get away from—"

Oh sweet motherfucker. Gravity does fucking exist! Ghiaccio recognized that voice that came from where the scream came from. The clear voice that trembled with fear belonged to the fucking Halfling, the child, the innocent thing that didn't deserve… ANY OF THIS!

Of course it was Matilda…

"Fuck you!" Growled Ghiaccio as he forced his body away from the voice of the Halfling. "Fuck you you brat…! Why didn't you… why didn't you run away?!"

Quickening his pace, he started to move faster away from the lamentation of the Halfling, of the voice of a child, of his guilt.

_Don't hear, don't feel, ignore, and stand strong._

Stop.

_… what? Why did he… why did he stop? Why was he turning around? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, stop, stop! Don't go towards the voice! Don't let them hold power over you! Don't be so weak hearted! Don't—_

What was he doing?

_Ignore it! Ignore the screams you idiot! Ignore it and stop torturing yourself! Ignore it and throw them outside of your heart! You hear me you fucking bastard?! Stop! Stop! STOP! STOP RUNNING TOWARDS IT GOD—_

"—FUCKING DAMNIT!" Screamed Ghiaccio as his Stand **『White Album』** responded to its master, protecting him and giving him extra speed to rush towards where he was going.

"NOT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! NOT AGAIN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! NOT AGAIN!"

And he entered the battlefield, his Stand shining under the mocking sun as his fist easily drove into the fast freezing flesh of an Orc. And within a second, the blue-haired assassin took a good look at what was happening.

The ditzy Halfling was already held onto the Orcs, as two of them each grabbed the top part and the bottom part. Matilda was nak—

_**That was all he needed to know.**_

Then with a brutal howl, the slaughter began, and unknowingly to Ghiaccio, Matilda stared in pure awe at Ghiaccio as he crushed his enemies with his fists.

Truly, Aldis wasn't an exaggeration of how Ghiaccio defeated the Orcs. He really looked graceful and gallant… as if he was a dancer, performing in a field of bloody snow as it rained down from heaven.

Matilda stared and stared, and Ghiaccio killed and killed. Unknowingly to Ghiaccio, Matilda became more mesmerized by each second and even galvanized to her heartstrings.

Fate, started to tangle the two, even more than before, but perhaps it was only one sided. Matilda's branches of fate started to intertwine with the branches of Ghiaccio, but the stem of Ghiaccio's fate would continue to rise above, and perhaps high enough that the branches of Matilda wouldn't even reach nor affect the blue-haired assassin.

And Matilda, deep inside her heart, wished that something like that would never happen.

* * *

"You seem… a bit more happier"

The fuck?

"The fuck you say?" Spoke Ghiaccio with confusion and rising anger, staring at Melone's annoying face as the purple-haired masochist stared at him analytically.

"Just a few days ago, you seemed to be in deep shit" Butted in Formaggio as he nibbled on a piece of cheese. Mixtel was out for the moment, so they had no problem of sharing everything. "You sure nothing nice happened? Was it sex? I bet it was sex. Did you do it with that big-titted woman?"

"Everybody in this world is at least a D-cup…" Muttered Melone rubbing his eyes in exasperation. Then, licking his lips Melone continued speaking. "Except for children and Halfl—"

Even before the pervert finished his words, Ghiaccio's fist and Formaggio's leg collided with the purple-haired assassin's face, knocking him over the sofa and sending him crashing onto the wall. They would've also castrated him, if he weren't their teammate and their dearest friend.

"Oh come on!" Wailed Melone as he struggled to stand up. "You both know me very well that I have absolutely no attraction to children. They do not carry any capability of creating life, a child, and that is such a turn dow—"

Friend or not friend, Ghiaccio and Formaggio had standards in living as a proper human being. And to carry out their duty as one, they had to beat the living daylights out of Melone before he even finished his sentence. So they obliged and roughly threw the bruised body of Melone, who was convulsing with pleasure (fucking masochist), onto a soft bed and started to talk.

Alcohol was certainly a miracle drink that loosened up one's lips.

"So… that happened"

There were no secrets between him and his teammates. They were transparent to each other and they understood each other. Ghiaccio had confessed his worries to Formaggio and knew that since he solved his own problem, his situation wouldn't drag Formaggio down with worry.

"That's… quite a bizarre adventure you had there on your own Ghiaccio" Commented Formaggio as he put the wine bottle to his lips. Then, he decided to tease the ADHD assassin a bit. "Truly a noble tale too~"

"Shut the fuck up"

"No, no, seriously" Spoke Formaggio with half-seriousness and half-mocking. "Saving two damsels in distress in your shining armor of white~ Ghiaccio the gallant brive knight, wooed the hearts of all women~"

"Aldis is a married woman with three kids" Deadpanned Ghiaccio. "And I have no attraction to ditzy immature brats"

"Whatever you say~"

"Shit… you're sometimes worse than Illuso, you know that right?"

"Fuck you Ghiaccio!"

What happened in the forest was quite simple. Ghiaccio, finding the remains of what used to be Matilda's cloak, used them to cover up her modesty, and carried the dumbstruck Halfling back to where he came from.

No words were exchanged, but a slight understanding and respect(which was more of a one way thing) was given between the two.

Although he was later accused by a dozen of bratty girls who believed that he harassed Matilda, once again, Ghiaccio managed to escape. But when he reached home, his heart was lighter with less fetters.

It felt good.

"Going out for another walk Ghiaccio? Seriously, one must think you love Rad so much~!"

Ignoring the cheese eating assassin, Ghiaccio snorted as he tied his sneakers tightly.

"Arrivederci, Formaggio"

"Arrivederci, Ghiaccio"

With those parting words, and purposely slapping Melone's face before leaving, Ghiaccio breathed in the air of Rad as he slowly trudged the uneven brick road. Oh how he missed asphalt, but a bit of nature was quite nice too.

"S-sir Ghiaccio…?"

Fuck.

Ghiaccio with once again a heavy heart, looked behind him to face the Navarre family minus the father.

Ghiaccio didn't know what to do. He knew that this day would come, but he hoped it would come later and not sooner. Why…? Why must thin—

"Sir Ghiaccio!"/"Big bro Ghiaccio!"

_'Huh?'_

Ghiaccio, not expecting a tackle from the four members of the family, instantly lost his balance, but quickly reworked with his footing as he held his ground as the Navarre family fiercely hugged him.

"Wh-what?!" He screeched in confusion, his first emotion anger coming up to him faster than any other emotions besides confusion. Gods it was so hard to keep his trap shut and keep the f-bombs on the tip of his tongue.

"Sir Ghiaccio!" Cried Aldis once again, and when she finally pulled her head out of Ghiaccio's chest, he saw tears glistening on the edges of her eyes… what the fuck? "Oh sir Ghiaccio, you're not mad at me, aren't you? I'm so sorry for being dumb! I'm so sorry for not knowing what you were talking about!"

"Big bro!" Yelled Oliver and Oscar in unison. "Come back big bro Ghiaccio! Please come back! I don't know what made you so mad at mom, but please come back!"

"Wh-wha—"

Without hesitation, the smallest and frailest daughter Izett Navarre continued on, cutting off Ghiaccio from his anger and flabbergasted self.

"Big bro Ghiaccio…" She warbled, real tears threatening to poor out of her eyes. Judging by her body language and microexpressions, this girl was truly afraid, sad, and desperate. Fuck.

"Big bro Ghiaccio! Don't leave us! Please don't leave us alone again! It's too scary without you!"

… huh?

"Please…" Hushed Izett as tears really streamed down her face. "Please save us big bro…"

Save? What does she mean by save? What did Ghiaccio… _no… No she couldn't… she… couldn't have developed…!_

PTSD. Izett has fucking PTSD… The memories of when the Orcs ambushed her mother and her brothers, the memories of when she, an innocent child who knew nothing of sex was nearly raped, the memories of such horrifying nightmares now haunt the child, scarring her deeply… Oh God, _oh fucking God!_ Do you need to be this cruel to a child…?

Without any words, Ghiaccio stooped down to hug the child. Fuck the lord of this universe if they were to condemn this child with mental issues…

While the family happily cheered when Ghiaccio hugged them back, Ghiaccio silently screamed at the heavens. Anger and hate covered his heart like no other time before. Hate, hate, hate! He cursed and cursed and cursed at them as he swore on his damned heart of a killer, to protect what the heavens had discarded… and to protect what he couldn't have protected…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_A kid. A brat who barely had any breasts was being raped and Ghiaccio couldn't do anything. And he hated, absolutely hated himself for doing nothing but sitting around like fucking ducks._

…

It all started from the woods… the woods where he witnessed a fall of the innocent, crashing into smithereens… The woods where Risotto and Formaggio went to save the slave's mother. The woods where they went to gather information.

…

…

…

The woods that scarred Ghiaccio with self-hatred and guilt that he cannot possibly bear.

Just when he thought he would be partially free from his burden after saving Matilda for his karma finally weighing out… seeing Izett… seeing this young child who _deserved none of this…!_

…

…

…

Ghiaccio swore that he would protect those who needed to be smiling instead of shivering from the monsters beneath their beds. And he would uphold this vow until the day he leaves to avenge Sorbet and Gelato. He will. He… will.

**Or he will die trying.**

* * *

Will somebody kill him already? His life has turned into a nightmare in exchange for getting rid of nightmares of others.

Now, Ghiaccio became an all-loved unofficial knight of the area he was living in, as all the children and Halflings flocked over to him. Why the fuck is this happening to him?!

It gave Ghiaccio a fucking headache and it was a fucking shame they didn't have painkillers for headaches. Health potions? The fuck was that?! Sure, sure. You can have health potions. The development of health potions are totally reasonable because it's basically medicine with bullshit magic abilities that patch you up in no time. It totally makes sense of why one should make health potions for one's physical body in a kingdom that's in a state of war, but why the FUCK are there no painkillers?! That didn't make sense! Who and what the fuck would take care of one's mental stress? A fucking therapist in the medieval fucking times?! A fucking healing potion that tastes like shit?!

…

…

…

FUCK!

Rubbing his eyes and squinting at the ruined drawer that was now in blocks of broken wood. Another healthy rage fit from the ADHD assassin resulted another broken furniture, but it was a necessary act to do so to soothe Ghiaccio's mental health.

Sighing to himself, he got up from his bed, stretching his limbs. A shitty life for a shitty guy like him… Truly, the path to glory was fucking hard indeed…

As he stepped out of his own bedroom in the basement, he walked up to find a steaming plate of eggs and meat made by Mixtel and a glass of water.

Truly, the male Halfling was a husband materi—

He stopped. Something was wrong. One plate? One single plate just for him?

"MIXTEL!" Roared Ghiaccio as the Halfling shot into the room, stumbling and fumbling with his apron(?). "What is thi— no! FUCKING wrong question!"

Mixtel, the poor Halfling could only blink his eyes in confusion and growing worry as his boss was on the edge of causing a massive rant. Sure he wasn't a violent person who beated Mixtel with a cane, his exploding was even worse than such. Meanwhile, Ghiaccio was slowly piecing things together as his eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Don't tell me… _DON'T TELL ME THEY LEFT!_" Howled Ghiaccio.

When Ghiaccio usually woke up and head towards the dining room there would always be three plates filled with tasty and high-quality breakfast. Also, there would be Melone, who was an early bird and finished half of what was on his plate. Melone was an early waker no matter what and unless he was suffering from an illness like that shitty 'Dragon-pox', he wouldn't break his daily schedule of waking up early. But he wasn't there. Also, many household possessions were missing and there was no way a thief had entered. Mixtel who was already awake would've notified the three if such a thing had happened.

…

That left one dangerous possibility that Ghiaccio didn't want to acknowledge because the outcome was just too horrifying to even consider.

Melone and Formaggio left, fully knowing how much Ghiaccio found Rad to be uncomfortable. They left, knowing that he was crowned as an unofficial knight of justice, and a guardian angel to children.

…

…

…

"Was that… was that a fucking nod…? Did you just nodded your head to my fucking question…? Oh yes you did, OH YES YOU FUCKING DID! OH YES THEY FUCKING LEFT!" Screamed Ghiaccio at the last words. Then his eyes were suddenly focused on the letter that was being handed to him by Mixtel who was trembling with fear.

"What is that? A letter? A letter for him by those two shitheads?!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes…?"

Without more words, Ghiaccio snatched it away from Mixtel and opened it, only to find a childish drawing of the angry chibi Ghiaccio along with the words_ 'Arrivederci'_, _'You got trolled uwu'_, and _'Suck it'_ along with a drawing that looked like the middle finger. Fuck you, fuck you, _fuck you, fuck you, **FUCK YOU!**_ With that final thoughts, the letter froze and shattered into smithereens. Then his attention turned to the furniture as he unleashed his wrath on the wooden thing.

Ghiaccio was stuck in Rad now and he couldn't move unless another member of 'La Squadra' came to take his place. Risotto's orders were final and his orders were to increase influence in each Kingdom as much as possible and that meant that they needed to be positioned at their stations no matter what. Now with the two of them gone… Ghiaccio was automatically in charge of Rad, leaving him no choice but he release his pent up anger on anything or anyone…

Ghiaccio glared at Mixtel. Mixtel's eyes widened a bit more as he started to tremble.

"W-wait! Sir Ghiaccio! I'm not at fault here! What else could I have don—"

Thank fate for the walls of the house was completely soundproof or else everybody would've heard the shrieking rage of a man that would make a banshee woo with love, along with the screams of the tormented Halfling that would make dominatrixes wet with lust.

Poor Mixtel, how he tried to escape the assassin's tantrum, but alas, he couldn't and was forced to have his collar grabbed by the madman as Ghiaccio shook the Halfling violently. Mixtel's brain was jumbling about and foam formed in his mouth from the verbal abuse from Ghiaccio. Then, Ghiaccio, throwing the useless rag away for there was no point in expressing anger to an unconscious body, his attention turned to the dinner table as he flipped it over, tossing the contents of his breakfast all over the room.

Before they find a way home, Ghiaccio was going to kill Formaggio and Melone no matter what it took. Oh yes he was going to kill them for leaving him with those annoying brats, who he swore to protect that now follows him wherever he goes.

* * *

_**←To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Next episode will be about Melone in Thorn and his interaction with Shamuhaza! Get ready for eastern cultures, pregnancy fetish, loinclothes, experiments, biology, bromance, and more!**

**Also, next chapter would be the end of 'Adapting In Eostia'. Now, La Squadra Esecuzioni will face the Seven Shields and start their mission to venture on to the north.**

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
